Lust and Power
by Coming-Of-Chaos
Summary: The city of Dakota is falling into chao as new criminals come out of the shadows and crude corporation set their sights on our hero, Who is Yuri Miyazono really and what is the man called Curator want with Virgil! as dark Secret about the heros are brought to light Dakota heros will soon find themselves in far more danger then ever before!
1. Chapter 1 New girl

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

And the Witchblade I'm using is Witchblade Lost Generation: Midori no Shōjo is another story published as a Japanese novel. The main protagonist is a sickly 15-year-old Okinawan girl, Yuri Miyazono, who wields the Witchblade for her own survival. Not much specific details have been disclosed regarding the date and time when this novel takes place so I going with what I know

Also with Static Shock it going to be mostly from the cartoon but I am using some of the comic.

* * *

It was just another ordinary sunny day with the sun beaming down on the black truck diving down the road with the Miyazono family inside anticipating the new house Mr. Miyazono had just bought for his loving wife, and "loving" child Yuri Miyazono.

"This is so dumb! We've been driving for hours and I haven't moved for hours! And I haven't been able to go to the bathroom for hours!" a Yuri shouted, angrily.

"Baby doll, I understand your frustration," Mr. Miyazono stated, being patient and yelled on the last part, "But I would appreciate if you would stop complaining for hours!"

Yuri scolded as she folded her arms and stared at out the car window. "Here we are!" Mr. Miyazono announced, smiling as He Park the black truck.

"Its beautiful baby" Mrs. Miyazono smiled, getting out the big black truck and spotting the house with the _For Sale _sign out on the lawn.

The house was a two storage house with a big porch that had a mailbox next to the steps; it was a light brown with a shade of darkness added to it. The windows were freshly put in and the glass was sparkling off the suns ray. From where Yuri stood, she would have to take a a path with bushes of well-smelled red roses around the walkway.

"I still don't see why we had to move and leave my Friends behind" Yuri grumbled.

"Yuri I know we left all you Friends back in Okinawa but we want over this before, with the miracle of you getting well like you did your dad and I think it is best to start over in a new sitting" her mom reminded her

Yuri scolded at that as her look down at the tattoo on her wrist, up to three month ago her was just a sickly 15-year-old with not that long to live but thank to a 'miracle' she got 100% better, well it More like she got some help from a demonic gauntlet she mused darkly, not like she can tell that to her mom and dad, they would think she was possessed and call an exorcist or somthing for her to removel, Yuri eyes darkened at that. To lose the gauntlet would only leave to her death

"Okay but did we have to move **from** Japan to **Dakota **in **America!" **Yuri asked, really annoyed.

"Because you dad here got a big job here as a head tech at Alva corps, and this way we can see more of the world" Mr. Miyazono said happily as the mover's started to bring their things in the house.

"Whatever I'm going for a walk to look around." Yuri said as her mom yell not to be gone to long because she had to get her book and thing together ready for school. Continuing to walk down the street Yuri had a lot on her mind. All she wanted to do was go back to Japan and see her Friends "I just wish that…"

"Excuse me?" Yuri turned at the voice and found a sixteen-year-old boy with his black hair, which was getting on the long side, in dreadlocks, and the style somehow seemed to fit him perfectly, brown eyes, and a Orange and black shirt sneakers, with blue jeans and a book bag.

"You okay you look a bit down?" the boy ask, Yuri smile at that, last the people here seen nice.

"Yeah just move to Dakota, so I'm trying to get use to my new home…" she said and pointed to the house with the black truck by it.

"Oh you just move here, well the name Virgil Hawkins and welcome to Paris Island…" he said with a smile as he offering his hand to her, as she reply with a thank she want to take his hand. The instant the his hand made contact with her, she got a shock slammed into her body like never before, but did not let go. "You okay?" Virgil ask when he saw her not moving, she was studying him closely for a few seconds before a delighted smile appeared on her face.

"Your scent... It's so nice and yet it's almost like…"she said as she was leaning forward.

"Huh!" Virgil said uncertain he heard her right, no one had ever said that to him before. At the sound of his voice Yuri seemed to snap out of her trance causing her to release let go of his hand.

"Oh sorry, man I don't know what came over me I-"she began blushing furiously as she with on muttering sorry but was cut off from the radio in a car next to them.

"_All police to Dakota main road there! Repeat All police to Dakota main road there, a Bang Baby heist in progress!_" wanting to know what a Bang Baby was and for him to forget what she just said she new it was best to ask now.

"What a Bang Baby?"

"Oh well I would tell you, but I got to go, lot of home work to do and what not," Virgil said as he Knew he needed get to the heist fast "But here my number, if you want to talk, need help or just hang out some time, call me…" he give her a piece of paper with his name and number on then ran off before yelling back "See ya around." as he ran off Yuri couldn't help laugh.

"Well he got alot energy" she said with a laugh but then frowned…" Still what the hell was that scent he give off It not the same as the few demon I met back in Japan and I know he human so why did I act like that?" but before a she could think of reason why her wrist began to glow! "No," Yuri grasp, holding her wrist tightly, "Not here!" looking around Yuri saw a alley nearby and ran into it.

Once she got into the alley Yuri did a quick looking around to make sure no one was there then take her hand off her wrist to see that it was locking on to something.

"It doesn't feel like a demon," she thought with frown before a smirk that was borderline sadistic grew on her face "But it can't be normal if the Witchblade got a lock on to it. time to have some fun!" with that in mind she pull out her cell phone and call her mom to tell her she won't be back for a while and didn't wait for reply okay time to see what got the Witchblade all pump up."

Looking directly at it with eyes that seem to reflect the sun off it as the purplish black gauntlet began to change, her chest and body underwent a drastic change. Her normal B-cup bosom enlarged into an ample D-cup chest, which was covered by bits of the black and purple armor. The large bosom barely managed to hang out as her belly was exposed. The armor covered her waist and hips entirely. Her legs were covered by long, high-heeled boots and white hair. Her entire wardrobe was basically a delicate bikini armor, which gave Yuri a lot of sex appeal to her new and matured body. Once the transformation was complete she let the Witchblade lead her to what she was hoping was a good time…

* * *

**Dakota main road**

A young man who looked to be about seventeen years old stood in the middle of the intersection, laughing darkly, the teen raised his arms to point his open hands at the approaching wave of police cruisers. He was dressed in a skin-tight, dark red short-sleeved shirt, with beige cargo pants that hung low enough on his hips that the top few inches of his boxers were showing. His red hair was spiked up and streaked with several thick lines of blond; his eyes were a dark angry green. These eyes began to smoke as the squad cars drew closer, and, once they were in range, the boy's hands ignited. With a yell, he launched several flaming orbs at the rapidly approaching vehicles.

This was the scene Yuri now the Witchblade came upon before she had to maneuver out of the path of a flaming car that was flipping and rolling its way down the street. "Well this idiot may be a little bit of fun." But before she could jump in all of the cruisers were suddenly enveloped by a white-purple light and they jumped from the ground to hover a good distance above the street, which was understandably deserted.

Witchblade traced the jagged line of crackling energy to its end, and found a sixteen-year-old boy, who was hovering above the ground by standing on top of a flat metal disk, which was charged with the same power that was holding up the cars. A white mask that went from mid-forehead to his cheekbones, and which had triangular eyeholes, covered his face; oval yellow goggles were placed above that, reaching up to his hairline. He wore his black hair, in dreadlocks just like the boy she met from before, and just like before the style somehow seemed to fit him perfectly.

He was wearing a hooded, dark blue trench coat with black sleeves, the inside of which was a golden yellow. Underneath the African American teen was wearing a black muscle shirt that was emblazoned with a gold ring crossed by a lightning bolt of the same color. The boy's pants– black with dark blue stripes along the sides, and twin gold segmented patches on the outside calf area– were fastened with a gold belt. Finally, the outfit was finished off with a pair of dark blue boots, both of which also sported golden stripes, and a pair of gloves that were the same color of blue as the rest of his outfit; there was a triangular shaped gold edge at the wrist area of these hand coverings, in the center of which there was a small circle.

The electric powered teen had one gloved hand on his hip, while the other hand held the rope of energy that was connected to the police cruisers. "Yo, Hotstreak!" he shouted, with a smirk, as he swooped in closer to the red haired teen. "I think it's about time you cooled down!" Hotstreak glared at the superhero.

"You again! Stay out of this, Static!" With that having been said, the flame powered Bang Baby ignited a ball of fire in his palm, and prepared to throw it. Before he had the chance, Static compressed his Energy into a large ball and thrown at him and force Hotstreak to jump out of the way, having landed on the ground Hotstreak ignited two ball of fire in his palms and want to thrown them at Static who had already made a shields.

**_Shick._**

All sound want a way as Static and Hotstreak looked down at him as a long blade protruded through his gut left side in horror. Hotstreak gazed at the blade while quivering in terror, shifting his eyes behind him he spotted a black and gold eye woman. "Sorry," the transformed Okinawa girl mutters raising her right arm, "You're just not doing it for me."

"What!" was the last word Hotstreak said as he pass out when girl pull out her blade, then turn to look at Static "Now who might you be?" she said with a purr.

Static eyebrow twitched ominously.

**_To be continued._**


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

**Last time on SS/WB**

_"Yuri I know we left all you Friends back in Okinawan but we want over this before, with the miracle of you getting well like you did your dad and I think it is best to start over in a new sitting" her mom reminded her_

_"Okay but did we have to move from Japan to Dakota in America Yuri asked, really annoyed._

_"Oh you just move here, well the name Virgil Hawkins and welcome to Paris Island"_

_"All police to Dakota main road there, repeat All police to Dakota main road there, a Bang Baby heist in progress"_

_"what a Bang Baby"_

_"Yo, Hotstreak!" he shouted, with a smirk, as he swooped in closer to the red haired teen. "I think it's about time you cooled down!" Hotstreak glared at the superhero._

_Shick._

_All sound want a way as Static and Hotstreak looked down at him as a long blade protruded through his gut left side in horror._

_"Sorry," the transformed Okinawan girl mutters raising her right arm, "You're just not doing it for me."_

* * *

**_And Now_**

Looking at the Sean before him Static was not sure what to say, he and Hotstreak where just in a fight when some girl 'dressed in a purplish black dominatrix like outfit' came out of nowhere and stab Hotstreak in the stomach before dropping the guy and turning to him to Ask his name. Was this chick even sane?

"S-Static-Static Shock... And you are..?" he said low never taking his eyes off that blade of hers

"Me?" She ask. "My name?" She looked around her to show that was thinking before turning back to him, smiling with smile that would freak out Satan himself, while at the same time make almost any man weak in the knee, if that was possible' taken a step forward. "You may call me **Witchblade!"**

"Well Witchblade what say you calm down and we wait for the men in white coats to come and take you to a nice, calm padded cell." Static said as he began back up at her coming closer to him.

"Now what fun would that be?" before Static knew what happen he had a cut right across his cheek and Witchblade in was of back of him. "I'll just have a **taste.**" Static nearly broke his own neck turning his head back towards her and want wide eyed at seeing her lick the blood off her blade.

"Okay Lady, that was creepy and disturbing on multiple levels." powering up Static was using one of his new tricks he could do when he got his powers back 9 month ago, by pulling all his power in his body to his legs and arms it made him much faster and much hit harder, he could even go in water now in this state, it had it drew back like not being able to fly on his disk or use any metal but somehow he didn't think that would help him now.

"Here I come!" she said with a purr Zapping as fast as before to him, but Static was able to keep up with her this time dodging out of the blade way and putting a knee in her stomach throwing her on her back, one more thing he got was that his dad made him learn _Taekwondo_ too when he found out how helpless he had been back at the ship yard when he and Gear had lost their powers.

Jumping back to her feet Witchblade ran up to him and sent a kick to the head but Static block the plow with his arm, grapping her leg while with her still in the air he punche a compressed Energy ball at her but Witchblade dodge by kick off him. Landing on her feet Witchblade sent in an overhead slice but Static duck under and spin and gave her a shoulder to the gut and use his arm to keep her there but was surprise when her hair shot up, wrap around him and pin him to Witchblade.

"Hey let go of me!" Static yell trying to get free of her hair.

"Now why would I do that..?" Witchblade question, liking how close they where and looking like she was ready to kiss him.

"While I'm always up for making out, this is hardly the time or the place." Static answered as he tried hiding his blush at how close was to her. "Beside your insane."

"Yeah, I am." Witchblade admitted. "So what? That just makes me even more exotic!" that creep ass smile was back "Beside Sanity is so overrated…" she said sweetly.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" Looking up they both a saw giant fireball come from the sky and slam into the ground but kept on rush at them.

"Oh dear." Witchblade said her eyes wide.

"Can you let me go now..?" Static said almost speechless at the turn of events. Taking Static's words seriously and not wanting to argue with him any further, Witchblade unwrap them as both jump out of the way when the blast blow.

Jumping to their feet they look up to see a tall dark skin ma on top of a Car, dress in red pants and a mostly red with yellow on it coat, no shirt but had dreadlocks just like Static and a beard. He also had Hotstreak under his arm pit.

"Damn I sent this fool here so I can get some info on Static, didn't plan on the blade girl showing up." the tall man said with grin.

"The name is Witchblade and who are you?" she ask coldly, mad that her fun had been stop, Static while he was on guard too and wanted to who that man was, still kept one eye on Witchblade, even if it was clear she wasn't with them the girl was just too damn dangerous!

"Witchblade, eh..?" the man said his grin still on his face "Not a bad name, as for myself, you can call me **Holocaust.**" his hand began to smoke red. "Now I got some business for ya or do you wanne just throw down!" his eyes turn dark red "But let me tell ya, if ya throw down with me, you're gonne burn!" Static hands began to crackling energy, he had to deal with a one more drew back now, the electricity only want one way now, not anywhere he wanted it to in mid-air like before, but because it was compressed Energy now it, it pack a harder punch.

"Heh heh heh…" a chuckle echoed that caught Static off guard and sent chills up His spine. Both men turn to see Witchblade giving off a slow, taunting, laugh as her eyes were locked on Holocaust. "You think you can take me down?" a sadistic grin grow on her face before she shot to Holocaust at lighting speed and slice him down the shoulder to his stomach, "YOU CAN TRY!" She yell, landing on her feet she went to cut his stomach open but a hard boot sent her into a car 10 feet away.

At seeing Witchblade blow away, Static flash forward and gave Holocaust five Energy power punches to the jaw, hearing it break he sent a powerful lighting blast to the torso sending him back 15 feet into a road block. Having taken Holocaust out for the minute, Static flash over to Witchblade to see if she was okay, putting a side how dangerous she was he didn't want to see her hurt, right when he got to the car Witchblade smash out and landed one foot away from him covered in dust and grime, but not hurt at all and more importantly –royally pissed off. "Where...is...he..." she said in annoyance, before Static could say a word an explosion in back of cut in.

"Not bad you two, not bad at all!" Witchblade and Static was speechless when they saw Holocaust get up his wounds healing at super speed and Hotstreak was still in right his arm. "but your gonna have to do batter then that" he said, with a smirk.

"What! The! hell!" was all Static could say, seeing all his wounds gone now.

"Oh dear... Oh dear... Oh dear, this doesn't look good." Witchblade muses as she and Static put their guard up.

"Well as fun as it would be to see how well you two burn, I hear some more popos coming so it time for me to go." Holocaust said as Witchblade and Static gave a small look in back of them to see that more police were indeed coming.

"And what make you think you can just run away from us..?" the electric powered teen said, not about to let him go

"He does have a point, we cannot just let you leave." added the demonic girl as she got her blade ready.

"Oh but you will, because your heros!" Holocaust reply his left hand growing super hot "and heros have to save the day!" with that said he shot three huge fireball at the down police cruisers Hotstreak take out early on, seeing this Static flash over to one of them and got the cops out then did the same with next one but could not get to the last.

"Damn it!" he yell out at seeing the cruisers explode, getting ready to flash over to see if he can at least pull them out alive.

"Don't worry!" Static stop hearing Witchblade, looking up he saw her flipping in the air over to him and holding the last two cop in her arms "I got them." Witchblade said making a clean land on the ground.

"That was pretty good." Static amazed at how she did that.

"Thank." she said with a grin but then it drop as she look around "However it would seem that Holocaust and Hotstreak was it..? They got away." Witchblade said making Static look around to see that Holocaust and Hotstreak were indeed gone, turning back to the girl he was surprise to see that she was walking way.

"Hey wait?" stopping Witchblade turn to him.

"Sorry but I've had my fun and it getting dark so it time for me to go home." she said with a purr.

"Yeah that cool in all but can you tell me why you started fighting me and why you pretty much kill Hotstreak!" Static ask.

"I didn't kill him, my blade may have went into his gut but a trick I found out a while ago, was how to stap people without hitting their organs." She just shrugged "Only way he could have dead is bleeding to death but that would take two day." that sent shivers down Static spine at how easy she said that without any conscience. "And as for my attack on you, I wanted to see what you were capable of."

"Where are you getting at with that,?" Static asked cautiously.

"_Maybe _I'll tell you next time." Witchblade said with a cruel grin on her face before jumping high into the sky landing on top of a building then jumping out of view. Powering down Static jump on his disk and flow up to the building but didn't see her anywhere.

"Man what have I gotten myself into now?" Static said wide eyed at all that had just happen.

**Meanwhile**

Mrs. Miyazono had came out to pick up the last box when she saw her daughter coming down the block, Yuri seeing her mom ran up to help with the box.

"Well you seen to be in a good move now, anything happen while you were out?" Mrs. Miyazono ask.

"Yep I Made a new Friend (_or two_) while I was gone!" Yuri replies happily.

"Well I told you this move were going to be a good thing for us." Yuri nodded at that "Anyway your dad just got done with the school so you can start tomorrow." when they got in the house they put the box down in the Living Room "So when can we meet this new Friend of your?" Mrs. Miyazono ask.

"Who know mom." Mrs. Miyazono just chuckle knowing, whenever she said that it meant she met a boy. Yuri having gone to her new room Fall right into her bed with a sigh, (_two cute boys in one day and Witchblade like them both! how lucky is that!). _

To Be Continued.

**_Review_**


	3. Chapter 3 Complicated

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

**Last time on SS/WB**

_S-Static-Static Shock... And you are..?" he said low never taking his eyes off that blade of hers_

_"you may call me Witchblade"_

_"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" Looking up they both a saw giant fireball came from the sky and slam into the ground but kept on rush at them._

_"Oh dear" Witchblade said her eyes wide._

_"Damn I sent this fool here so I can get some info on Static, didn't plan on a blade girl showing up" the tall man said with grin._

_"Then name is Witchblade and who are you" she ask coldly mad that her fun had been stop,_

_/_

_"Witchblade, eh..?" the grin still on his face "not a bad name as for me, you can call me Holocaust" his hand begain to smoke red. "So I got some business for ya or do you wanne just throw down" his eyes turn red "but let me tell ya if ya throw down with me, your gonna burn" Static hand be crackling energy, he had to deal with a one more drew back now, the electricity only want one way not go any where he wanted it to even in mid-air but because it was compressed Energy now it, so it pack a harder punch._

_"Heh heh heh…" a chuckle echoed that caught Static off guard and sent chills up His spine. both men turn to see Witchblade giving off A slow, taunting, laugh as her eyes were locked on Holocaust. "you think you can take me down" a sadistic grin grow on her face before she shot to Holocaust at lighting speed and slice him down the shoulder to his stomach, "you can try" landing on her feet she went to cut his stomach open but a hard boot sent her into a car 10 feet away._

_At see Witchblade blow a way Static flash forward and gave Holocaust five Energy power punches to the jaw, hearing it break he sent a powerful lighting blast to the torso sending him back 15 feet into a road block. Having taken Holocaust out for the minute, Static flash over to Witchblade to see if she was okay, putting a side how dangerous she was he didn't want to see her hurt, right when he got to the car Witchblade smash out and landed one foot a way from him covered in dust and grime, but not hurt at all and more importantly –royally pissed off. "where...is...he..." she said in annoyance, before Static could say a word a explosion in back of cut in._

_/_

_"What the hell" was all Static could say, seeing all his wounds gone now._

_"Oh dear...oh dear...oh dear, this do not look good" Witchblade muses as she and Static put their guard up._

_/_

_"damn it" he yell out at seeing the cruisers explode, getting ready to flash over to see if he can at least pull them out a live._

_"Don't worry" Static stop hearing Witchblade, looking up he saw her flipping in the air over to him and holding the last two cop in her arms "I got them" Witchblade said making a clean land on the ground._

_/_

_"Sorry but I've had my fun and it getting dark so it time for me to go home" she said with a purr._

_"Yeah that cool in all but can you tell me why you started fighting me and why you almost kill Hotstreak" Static ask._

_"I didn't almost kill him, my blade may have went into his gut but a trick I found out a while ago was how to stap people with out hitting their organs." She just shrugged "Only way he Could have dead is bleeding to death but the would take two day" that sent shivers down Static spine at how easy she said that with out any conscience. "And as for my attack on you, I wanted to see what you was capable of"_

_"Where are you getting at with that," Static asked cautiously._

_"Maybe I'll tell you next time" Witchblade said with a cruel grin on her face before jumping high into the sky!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Night time****.**

Flying over the building on a metal disk was the teen super-hero Static , after his run in with, Witchblade, Holocaust, and Hotstreak AND them not being the first Bang Baby's to show up in this week, he needed some answer's and knew the one place where he can get'em. After flying for almost five minute's he saw his target, Alva Industries.

Coming up to the building Static look down to see a old man with white hair in a gray business suit with his hands behind his back, Static frown the person was Edwin Alva, and he was looking right up to him. Edwin was waiting for him, that can't be good.

Powering up before jumping off his disk, Static wasn't looking for a fight but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"It's good to see you, Static." Edwin Alva said politely looking at the teen super-hero, with Static saving his son and taking down Omnare they had somewhat of a Truce set between them but there was still a noticeable tension between them at time's.

"Mr. Alval." the Static replied just as politely.

"Well I'm glad you came, we have a lot to talk about." Alval said before turning around to the door then added "So come inside." with that they went inside the building.

**Unknown**

"I.. I.. I don't know what to.. To say Mr Holocaust." a Doctor tentatively said wanting to stay on Holocaust good side. "I've.. I've look over Hotstreak again and again but that wound in his stomach? I've treated hundreds of people, but I've never seen anything like it be before." Doctor then look over at the red head boy who still had a look of horror on his face at what he was hearing before going on.

"It completely missed every vital organ and muscle there was... I wouldn't even say the blade 'stabbed' him it really just slipped through!" the Doctor Finnish nervously.

Though he was a civilian doctor, at one point he had been one of Star-labs top doctors. If anyone could confirm the veracity of how Hotstreak was so un-hurt, it was him.

"I'll see your clinic gets some extra funding in the near future Doctor M." Holocaust said devoid of any real emotion. The man nodded and hurry out of there, he had seen the fight on T.V. and saw How fast she had attack Hotstreak, for Witchblade to be able to stap her blade into him at that speed and not hit ANY organ _(Not to mention Static power up from the second big bang!) _he did not want to be anywhere near Holocaust when those two came after him again.

The man is a Criminal and when Superhero's found Criminals it was open season. Walking out the door the doctor needed no further encouragement to continue putting as much distance as he could between him and his decidedly now former place of work.

As the doctor left Holocaust had a frown on his face, He knew that the man would lie low and waits for the heat to die down but he'd have to deal with that later for now, dealing with Static and Witchblade came first.

"H... H... Holocaust, that woman stab me throw the f... Fucking stomach!" Hotstreak said still in horror at what the doctor said.

"And that guy says that she didn't hit anything!" Hotstreak ask wide eyed, before his fellow fire user could answer Ebon came in.

"That what the man said and here look at this." said Ebon handing him an X-Ray. "No broken bones or anything so I don't think he lies." Ebon finish as he look to Holocaust.

"So what now boss, you sending us going after Static again?" He ask hoping for a yes and that he send him this time as he still old the hero a beat down for getting his power's taking away from him again.

"No!" was Holocaust reply to that. "I still got a little more Bang Baby gas left so for now we leave the hero be and work on getting me a few more Meta's!" He said walking out the door of the room before looking back.

"When Hotstreak all heal up you two go round up your old crew and bring them here." with that he was gone as a scowl came to Hotstreak face at being order around while Ebon let out a frustration sign, they both lost their power's when the City was spray a second time but Holocaust had come and offer to help get their power's back AND make it so that they won't lose them again, IF they work for him!

He made good on his end of the deal but when it was time for their, they try to break their promise and take him out, but it fail! Holocaust just beat the live hell out of the both of them in less than five minute's even with Hotstreak being a fire type as well! So now the two were stuck working for him. Fornow.

**Back to Static**

Static was sitting on top of a building thinking over ever thing Mr. Alval had just told him as well as waiting for his two teammate. _(And speaking of teammate?) _He thought looking down at the three packages just big enough to fit in hand once with a frown _(I still can't believe he gave this to us!)._

But any thought 's were cut off after that as Suddenly, Static felt a tingling sensation which made his neck hairs stand on end and dodged a kick aimed at him and shot his own kick to the would be attacker gut before spinning around with a fist to the jaw. He was about to press his attack but stop in surprise, then smirk when he saw it was a teenage boy in a yellow in green outfit.

"Gear? Are you trying target practice again?" Static asked as said teen rub his stomach and jaw.

"Maybe… Okay, you got me! But man, I'm going to keep practicing until I'm able to knock you on your back better then She Bang can!" as he said this a girl in a Red outfit jump onto the building as well surprising the two boys.

"She Bang!" they both said at the same time as the girl turn to Gear and smile.

"You're going to beat him better than me, eh Gear?" She Bang chuckled. "Good luck with that, heh, heh." she said Still abit cock over the fact that out of the three of them she still is the best at hand to hand combat.

"So what you call us all here for Sparky?" She Bang ask while trying to look as innocent as she can at the dark look Static was giving her know he hated that nick name, but let it go for now.

"I... I kind of ran into.. Into Hotstreak early today." He said casually while scratching the back of his head but Gear and She Bang were floored.

"YOU RAN INTO HOTSTREAK?" Gear yells!

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN KIND?" She Bang added just as jumpy, hoping the guy who should have lost his power's for good had not somehow gotten them back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You two need to calm down first Okay." Static said trying to settle his two teammate's down before telling them what went down at the main road, and as he finish his story it was easy to see that both She Bang and Gear were getting more and more annoyed.

"Great so not only is Hotstreak back, but now got to deal with a guy who's basicly a Hotstreak on steroids." Gear huff out while getting a scowl from She Bang.

"Ya think! But not only that, we still don't know how Hotstreak got his power's back!" She Bang sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose. "Let also not forget that we got to worry about dealing with whoever this Witchblade is!" Static kept quiet for the moment, he was still trying to get his thought together on what he thought of Witchblade before speaking out.

"I think we should work on dealing with Holocaust, and Hotstreak for now!" Static said carefully while adding. "As for Witchblade, well she DID help me out saving those policemen so that kind of make her a hero too!"

"No. That makes her an unstable vigilante at best. She attack you man!" She Bang bark out not at all happy that he seem to on the said unstable vigilante side while Gear who had kept quiet spoke up for the first time.

"I'm going to have to side with She bang this, the girl sound dangerous! Gear said causing Static to sign as he held his hand up.

"Look! We can talk about this later but for now I really think we should work on dealing with Holocaust, and Hotstreak!" She Bang frown at him but nodded as did Gear, knowing that those two are the most dangerous at the moment.

"And believe it or not, I just came back from Alva Industries! And let just say Alva had a lot to say!" This got Gear's attention while She Bang looks on in curiosity. She being the only one to not having much interactive with him, save for the time she was protecting the docks he own at the south end of Dakota from a meta-human attack when Alva had been there and even from just that one time meeting She Bang knew he was someone to be carefully when dealing with.

"It turns out the guy name is Leonard Smalls, the son of the **old** Mayor!" Static said getting a gasped from both of his teammate's.

"Wait when you say son of the old Mayor, you don't mean-?" She Bang started to say but stop at the look on Static face, while Gear just ran his hand over his forehead at the oncoming headache.

"YOU mean to tell us that this Holocaust guy is the NUT that kill his own father five years ago!" Gear almost yell, It had been all over the new how the Mayor Mr. Smalls own SON had shot him to death but do to the police getting the evidence without a warrant he was let go. _(And now we have to deal with this guy?) _Gear thought as he rack his head over this again and again, not liking any of it.

"What do you think Sherlock Holmo!" She Bang hiss normally saying thing like that was not in her being but the night just seen to be getting worse.

"You guys getting work up over this isn't helping, and beside I haven even told you_ good _new yet." this cause them to gawne already knowing what he meant by good news. There was none. "Three months ago Holocaust broke into Alva Industries and stole the last cantina of Bang Baby gas, and have been using it to make new Bang Baby!" He said giving Gear a full blow headache and nearly causing She Bang to screen out loud. Gear just wanting to get some sleep and not deal with at the moment cut in before Static could say anymore.

"Look guy's it past 12:00 so it late and I just want to rest, so can we please pick this up after school to tomorrow, say at the new HQ?" Gear ask almost begging while Static and She Bang said okay as they too wanted to go home and get some rest, however Static had one more thing to do before they all went home.

"Oh by the way guy's Alva gave me these to give to you two before I left his place…" he then tossing two of the three packages to She Bang and Gear.

"I'd open those when you get home if I was you." Static said this as he put his own package in his coat and pull out his metal disk; She Bang and Gear just look at their packages then back at Static who was now on top of his disk hovering in the air.

"Okay? but what are they?" She Bang ask.

"Yeah and why did Alva give em to us?" Gear put in as Static smiling wryly at them.

"Sorry but you wouldn't believe it if I told you!" he said before flying in moving away from the two but add one more thing. "Oh and if you try calling me on the Shock Box I'm letting you know now I won't be answering." with that he was gone She Bang and Gear just look at one another wondering what they got them self into this time.

* * *

**Next Day**

Having a good night sleep Yuri Miyazono got up feeling great and ready for first day at the new school and walked out of her room to see her dad sitting in the living room with cup of coffee and the newspaper.

"Hey dad, what up!" she greeted as her dad just wave, walking into the bathroom with a towel for her quick shower and to brushing her teeth, After the shower she went into her room in put on a yellow sunny day dress and walked into the kitchen and took a cup of instant ramen out of the cupboard in put it in the microwave to heat it up and went to get her backpack.

"Yuri! this is our first morning in the new House so I wanted to make us all a good breakfast today." Said her mom in irritation when she came into the kitchen

"Maybe next time!" Yuri ran back through the kitchen with a backpack swung over one of her shoulders, she grabbed the cup of ramen and tilted it as she raised her head back. She dropped the empty cup on the floor and headed towards the door with her new cell phone in hand.

" I still don't know how the hell you do that, but it really creepy!", Mrs. Miyazono commented as she eyed the empty cup of ramen, "Hey, hey pick up your garbage!"

"Sorry mom but Gotta go, see you when I come home!" Yuri said as she waved from behind her back before the front door slammed shut.

"I saw something like that coming as soon as she was able to move on her on." Mrs. Miyazono mumbled to herself as she threw away Yuri's garbage. A smile crept on her face.

"let just be happy that she alive and well." Mr. Miyazono smile at his wife as she smile back.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Outside**

As Yuri ran out the front door, she saw it was a gloomy day outside and the sun was hidden behind the morning clouds in the dark sky, While Walking down the block Yuri found herself surprise to see Virgil come out of a house not that far from hers _(So he live close by huh?)_ she thought running up to the boy.

Virgil had just got done skipping out on his sister breakfast 'again' when to his surprise he saw none other than his new friend Yuri running up to him.

"Hey Yuri, what up!" he call out.

"Hey Virgil you I didn't know you live close by." she said stopping in front of him but had to calm the Witchblade down when she got to close to him_ (what the hell is up with him, the Witchblade never act like this before!)_.

"Huh you mean you live on the same block me?" Virgil asks, at that Yuri nodded and pointed to her house which was only six houses away from his. "Well would you look at that now all we need is for you to be going to the same school as me and we'll be all set." Virgil said with a grin while Yuri just Smirk.

**"**Dakota High School?" she asks.

"Dakota High School!" he answer causing the two of them to burst out laughing for a good minute.

"Well I guess we're walking to school together eh?" Yuri asks with a smile however Virgil got a sheepish look on his face.

"Well about that?" Virgil said turning and she followed him to the side walk. "I think you'll need this," he tossed her something.

She caught it; it was a round black object. She frowned at it, wondering what the heck it was…

As she turned it over in her hands, she found that it was, much to her surprise, a helmet and looking up she saw that they were approaching a black and ice-blue motorcycle.

Yuri stopped in her tracks. "What the _heck?" _she asked, her eyes widening. Virgil then grabs her backpack and thrown it along with his into one of the hidden compartment before he straddled the bike. When she didn't move, he looked at her.

A grin played on his face. "What?" he asked playfully.

"A _Motorcycle?" _she pressed, not moving any closer to that thing.

Virgil ran his hands run expertly over the bike that sat under him.

"Indeed it is birthday gift, three months ago." Virgil said Marveling over the gift his dad gave him. "but if you don't won't to Ride can just-" Virgil had had just look up to tell her they can walk if she wanted but the girl was gone, looking around for a minute to see where she want to he was Surprised when a pair of arm's wrap around him.

"Hey! How did you-? But you were just-? What!" Virgil was for the lack of a word in shock at how fast she not only got on the bike but did so without him even knowing.

"Come, what the hold up, let get going!" Yuri exclaimed in excitement at the thought of riding a Motorcycle for the first time, Virgil just laugh at the girl excitement.

"Alright but hold on and we'll be there in a flash!" Virgil said as the bike roared to life under them and before Yuri even knew what was happening they were off!

To be continued.

**Review**

**_Review_**


	4. Chapter 4 New friends and New heros?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

**Last time on SS/WB**

_"It's good to see you, Static." Edwin Alva said politely Looking at the teen super-hero, with Static saving his son and taking down Omnare they had some what of a Truce set between them but things were still noticeable tension between them at time's._

_-0000-_

_"So what now boss we going after Static again?" He ask hoping for a yes and that he send him him this time as he still olded the hero a beat down for getting his power's taking a way from him again._

_"No!" was Holocaust reply to that. "I still got a little more Bang Baby gas left so for now we leave the hero be and work on getting me a few more Meta's!" He said walking out the door of the room before looking back._

_"When Hotstreak all heal up you two go round up your old crew and bring them here."_

_-0000-_

_"Great so not only is Hotstreak back, but now got to deal with a guy who's basicly A Hotstreak on steroids." Gear huff out while getting a scowl from She Bang._

_"Ya think! But not only that, we still don't know how Hotstreak got his power's back!" She Bang sighed and grabbed the bridge of her nose. "Let also not for get that we got to worry about dealing with whoever this Witchblade is!" Static kept quiet for the moment, he wasstill trying to get his thought together on what he thought of Witchblade before speaking out._

_"I think we should work on dealing with Holocaust, and Hotstreak for now!" Static said carefully while adding. "As for Witchblade, well she DID help me out saving those policeman so that kind of make her a hero too!"_

_-0000-_

_"It turn's out the guy name is Leonard Smalls, the son of the **old** Mayor!" Static said getting a gasped from both of his teammate's._

_YOU mean to tell us that this Holocaust guy is the NUT that kill his own father five year's ago!" Gear almost yell,_

_-0000-_

_"Sorry mom but Gotta go, see you when I come home!" Yuri said as she waved from behind her back before the front door slammed shut._

_"Hey Yuri, what up!" he call out._

_"Hey Virgil you I didn't know you live close by." she said stopping in front of him but had to calm the Witchblade down when she got to close to him (what the hell is up with him, the Witchblade never act like this before!)._

_"Come on what the hold up, let get going!" Yuri exclaimed in excitement at the thought of riding a Motorcycle for the first time, Virgil just laugh at the girl excitement._

_"Alright but hold on and we'll be there in a flash!" Virgil said as the bike roared to life under them and before yuri even knew what was happening they were off!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Yuri gripped tightly on Vrigil, as the bike roared and they pick up speed. She couldn't help it; it was she first time on a motorcycle but boy was she having fun! Glanceing over Virgil shoulder, looking at the scenery Yuri saw Buildings soared by.

Places that Yuri knew she looked would look in to later on were almost completely differen from back in Okinawan, the mall had a differen tam to it she saw as they blurr by and curved, next she saw a club in an way that she just had to vist some time in the near future, They weren't just places to the girl but destinations! Destinations she was now able to go to!

After having most of her life in a wheelchair and staying in her room it was no wonder some then as simply as this just got her into a gleefull mood.

-0000-

* * *

**High School**

"In welcome to Dakota High ." Virgil said as Yuri lifted she head from his shoulder and glance around she confirmed it as Virgil was pulling into they into the school parking lot.

"Awww the ride really over already?" Yuri pouted causing Virgil to laugh a bit at the girl as they got off his bike.

"HEY! V-man!" someone yells causing Virgil and Yuri who had just got off his motorcycle to turn their head and see a green car pull into a parking lot with blond hair boy diving it and next to him was a dark skin girl who was waving at the two.

"Richie and Shenice how it hanging love birds!" Virgil yell back while getting his and Yuri's backpack out of the compartment as the two's car stop and they got out of their car but were blushing a little at his words, they had been going out for two months now.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Shenice said in a huff before her eyes turn to Yuri. " Who's your new friend?"

Shenice ask Richie himself just now seeing the girl in the yellow sunny day dress.

"Oh yeah, guys I'd like for you to meet Yuri she just move here to Dakota." Virgil replyed. "Yuri I'd like for you to meet my best friend Richie and his girlfriend 'that he take for ever to ask out' Shenice."

Richie roll his eye at the boy as he held his hand out to the girl who shack it in return. "Nice to meet you Yuri."

"Same here." Yuri reply with a smile as his turn and did the same with Shenice. "And you as while."

"Yeah same here and welcome to Dakota!" Shenice said as the four begin walking into the high school.

-00000-

* * *

**Halls ways**

Walking through the halls in a nonchalant manner Virgil and Yuri was looking at her schedule so he could tell her were the class's are, Richie and Shenice kept quite waiting for a chance to lose Yuri, it not that they didn't like her or anything but they really needed to talk to Virgil alone.

"Look like you got History in first class but we both got Bio after that so we can meet up then." Virgil said as they stop by the History class room door, Yuri smile as she put her schedule away.

"Thank I'll see you next class then, bye!" with she walk into her class leaving Virgil and his friend out side, turnning to Richie and Shenice Virgil sigh as he knew what was coming.

"Come on guys let's go to our science class and we can talk there." nodding the three head to class.

The three teens sat in their desks as the bell for first period rang, Virgil sighed he along with everyone else hated this class probably the most out of all the classes in the school since it was his and everyones worst subject.

Science, it wasn't that everyone was stupid in the field, its just the teacher in it sucks at his job, Max Johnson was the schools science teacher and was a little bit crazy, he had a weird obsession with mixing chemicals that most of the time lead to the lad catching fire! How the man hadn't lost his job yet no one knew!

"Alright Class, we will be continuing our project from last week and will be mixing chemicals that will make a color changing mist!" he announced, everyone groaned since no one knew what that had to do with the class anyway.

Everyone begin into walking to their respective stations, Virgil, Richie, and Shenice sat at their stool and looked over the bottles and liquids known to be their tools and all sighed, they really hated this class the most!

"Hey!" came Shenice's voice from the right, Virgil looked over to see both of them looking back at him.

"What up guys?" this cause their eyebrows to start twitching at his words.

"What up guys? Dude why didn't you tell us we were gonna find 50 Grand each in those packages!" Shenice hiss remembering how surprise she'd been at seeing all that money!

"Yeah dude I may not have had in idea of what was in their but finding 50 grand was not something I saw coming" Richie add backing his girlfriend up.

"Look I was tire, sleepy and had a long day! So I just didn't feel like telling you two and having to answer some more questions!" Virgil shot back at them, they nodded; being a superhero they usually didn't have much of free time to do as they wish and there were days when they was so busy with stopping Criminal that all any of them want to do was go home and fall to sleep. However another thought occurred to Shenice.

"So where did the money come from anyway?" Shenice ask and before Virgil could answer Richie beat him to it.

"It was from Alva right?" this got a surprise look from his two teammates as Richie just sigh.

"I figure as much, Edwin Alva the only guy we know who can give out that kind of cash and not bink eye! And most likey gave it to us for kidding me and for Shenice saving his shipping that one time!" Richie then look up at Virgil. "So he give you 50 grand to right?"

"Well to be truthfull Alva gave me 100 Grand!" Richie and Shenice jaws drop at that! "He said the reason why I got the most was because it was me and Hotstreak who save his son!"

"And he already pay Hotstreak back by gving him that flying ship, which he clash three days later!" Richie muse darkly to himself while Shenice ask when Hotstreak had that but just wave her off saying to forget.

"I try to tell him that he didn't own us anything but the man insist that we take it!" Virgil sigh at this knowing that they should really just give the money back but hey he had give it to them, that and with them being teens they work ethic as some of the more older superheros! Free money was free money to them!

"So what are we gonna do now-"

"BOOOOOOOOOM!"

Shenice didn't get to Finish her line when a huge explosion caught the attention of the whole class cause Virgil, Richie, and Shenice along with everyone else to running over to the window.

"Hey check it out, it coming from where the bank is at!" said a student name Mike who saw a lot of smoke coming from a few blocks south where the Dakota bank was at. Virgil looking to Richie and Shenice got a nodd from them as the three all ran lot of class while yelling out their reasons for leaving.

"Sorry tech but forgot my homework in Richie's car!" Shenice yell back.

"Yeah and I got to open up the car door for her!" Richie add right behind her.

"And I think I might have left my keys in the motorcycle agin!" Virgil ended as they all left while the teacher just gave them a soft glare after them.

"Yeah right!" Mr. Johnson mutter how the only students to gets all A's in his class can also be the only one's skip class more them any of the punk that go to the school he'll never know!

-0000-

* * *

**History class**

Yuri look on at the blackboad not able to believe how boring the class was, it not that the teacher was bad at his job it just that he was doing it in away that had halve of the class knock out cold or was close to it! Like Yuri was!

"BOOOOOOOOOOM!"

The loud sound of a explosion wake everyone up and had them running to the window and saw a lot of smoke coming from a place few blocks south of the school.

"Hey Madelyn where that coming from?" Yuri ask the girl next to her, said girl turn and smile glad Yuri was talking to her.

"It look like it coming from the Dakota bank." Madelyn happly answer glad that she and Yuri seem to be getting along well, the school finally allows her back in but the student who remember how she control them stay clear of her, she had thought of hanging out with Virgil and his friends but just figure they'd teat her the same. Madelyn had been exuberanted when the new student Yuri join them today, and she hope they would eventually become best friends! It was getting lonely being alone!

"If you want I can show-" Madelyn word were cut off at a second explosion went off causing the two to turn back to the window!

"Just what the hell going on over there!" Madelyn mutter as Yuri look on, but then to her horror her wrist began to glow as Yuri quickly claps her hand around it while think,_ (Bad timing! Really bad timing!)_ before slowly backing out of the class room!

"Hey everyone look it Static, Gear and she Bang!" someone yell as Madelyn look to the left of out side the window and saw the Dakota trio racing of to the bank, _(FINALLY!) _Madelyn thought with a huge grin on her face as he slowly back away to the class room door and out it before running down the hall way to the left and NOT seeing Yuri running down the hall on her right!

-0000-

* * *

**With Madelyn**

Madelyn had just reach her locker and pull out a black duffle bag before she ran to the girls locker room by the gym, once there she made no one was in side before locking the door begin taking of her cloths. Madelyn now nake opening up the bag to pull out a white and blue out fit, As Madelyn begin to put on the outfit her mind like always begin thinking back to why she was doing this.

After her second lost to Static she fake losing her powers so that they would only keep her in holding for a little while and it work, she was out of her cell in only a month, but what Madelyn hadn't plan on was her mom and dad sending her off to Madelyn Aunt Nia!

While being at her aunts house Madelyn was piss at first but soom came to realize it was the best thing they had done for her because of three things, One- not long after Madelyn left the city was spray with some kind of cure that cause Bang Babys to lose their powers, Two- the City was spray a second time when those morons, Ebon and Hotstreak stole a cantin of Bang Baby gas and Three being at her aunts hose gave Madelyn a lot of time to think about what she was doing with her powers!

After finishing putting on her outfit she went an look at one of the locker room mirrors, this was like her old one insize and how it was made but the colors were differen, the gloves were all blue and the left and right side of her outfit was blue as well while the center was pure white, she also had on boot that were blue on the outside and white on the inside! There was now a white mask on her face that cover mouth and nose and Madelyn put red contacks in her eye to finish the costume change!

Madelyn did a quick pose so glad she'd give the Super villain bit up and hope that her new career as a Super Hero went much better, Grabbing her cloths she put in the duffle bag before putting them in her P.E. locker, then using her telekenetic powers to open up the locker room window and fly out.

"While Time to go meet what will eventually become my knew teammates!" Madelyn said enthusiastically as she flew off unaware of the figure that was on top of the school building now following closely behind her!

* * *

**Out Side The School**

Yuri had just gotten to the top of the school while still holding her wrist before looking around to make sure she was the only one there and upon letting go the Witchblade began to change, her into the black and purple armor right away!

"For the Witchblade to be this excited, just is going on!" Yuri mutter while locking on to what ever it was that the Witchblade found, however once Yuri realize what it was the grin and look in her eyes she had was almost completely sadistic and depraved!

"WELL I'LL BE, DEMON!" Yuri all but yell as she was ready to jump off to the place but stop at see a girl in a blue and white outfit flying from the side of the school to the destinations Yuri was heading to!

"Oh my this State just keep getting interesting!" Yuri said with a utterly psychotic laught as she jump after the girl some how knowing they were going to the same place!

* * *

**Dakota trio **

Static, Gear, and She bang had been on their way to the bank when Backpack went off!

"Damn why now!" Gear mutter as look over the info Backpack was sending him not liking any of it!

"Gear what going on?" She Bang's ask in his arms as Gear was carrying her, Static was right by them as well wanting to know what the hold up was,

"Backpack just pick up two alert, ones coming from the Mall and the other coming from City Hall!" She Bang eyes wided at this.

"Three attacks, at the same time, and in one day!" She Bang said lowly as her eyes narrow in thougt. "That can't be normal!"

"No it not!" Static said spoking up for the first time. "Someone might be trying to split us up!" Gear and She Bang growled in irritation at that before turning their attention back to Static.

"So what are we gonna?" Gear ask Static who was silent for a moment, the leader of their then sigh in irritation.

"We're gonna have to play along for now!" Static finally answer causing his two teammates to sigh they already saw that coming.

"So what the plan?" Gear ask as Backpack pop out two shock boxs.

"I'm gonna keep heading to the Bank, Gear you go back up the people at City Hall and She Bang will go stop the attack on the Mall!" Static finish as Gear pull the two shock boxs out of Backpack giving one to She Bang who drop down to the building below, and threw the other to Static.

"Will keep in contack and S.O.S if anyone needs help, right?" She Bang said already running to the egde.

"RIGHT!" they yell back both flying off to their destination as She Bang jumped off the building and then she starting jumping from one building to the other!

* * *

**Back With Madelyn**

Madelyn who had just find the heros was surprise when the trio split up in to three, landing on a near by building Madelyn begin trying figure why not seeing or hearing the girl who land right behind her!

"What the hell, why did they split up like that?" Madelyn said with her arms cross.

"Yes that is odd!" Madelyn turn around quickly at the Voice and was sent stuttering back a bit in surprise at how revealing the girl outfit was.

"I wonder why they split up." scant-dressed girl said with an amuse look at how Madelyn was blushing.

"Who are you?" Madelyn snapped at the girl who just smiling that terrifying smile!

"WITCHBLADE!" she answer looking at the girl with barely concealed terror on her face and Madelyn for her part didn't know why she was so scary of this girl, only that she was and needed to be carefull with this Witchblade.

"And who might you be?" Witchblade ask with purr.

To be continued!

-0000-

* * *

_**Review**_


	5. Chapter 5 Royal rumble

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

**Last time on SS/WB**

_"In welcome to Dakota High." Virgil said as Yuri lifted she head from his shoulder and glance around she confirmed it as Virgil was pulling into the school parking lot._

_"Richie and Shenice, how it hanging love birds?" Virgil yell back while getting his and Yuri's backpack out of the compartment as the two stop and got out of their car but were blushing a little at his word, they had been going out for two months now._

_-0000-_

_"What up guys? Dude why didn't you tell us we were gonna find 50 Grand each in those packages!" Shenice hiss remembering how surprise she'd been at seeing all that money!_

_""Well to be truthfully Alva gave me 100 Grand!" grand Richie and Shenice jaws drop at that! _

_"Hey check it out, it coming from where the bank is at!" said a student name mike who saw a lot of smoke coming from a few blocks south where the Dakota bank was at. Virgil looking to Richie and Shenice got a nodd from them as the three all ran lot of class while out their reasons for leaving._

_-0000-_

_"Hey Madelyn where that coming from?" Yuri ask the girl next to her, said girl turn and smile glad Yuri was talking to her._

_"It look like it coming from the Dakota bank." Madelyn happly answer glad that she and Yuri seem to be getting along well,_

_Madelyn did a quick pose so glad she'd the Super villain bit and hope that her new career as a Super Hero went much better, Grabbing her cloths she put in the duffle bag and putting them and her P.E. locker, then using her telekinetic powers to open up the locker room window and fly out._

_-0000-_

_"Who are you?" Madelyn snapped at the girl who just smiling that terrifying smile!_

_"WITCHBLADE!" she answer looking at the girl with barely concealed terror on her face and Madelyn for her part didn't know why she was so scary of this girl, only that she was and needed to be carefully with this Witchblade._

_"And who might you be?" Witchblade ask with purr._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Madelyn just look on at the frightening girl not really knowing why she was so scary of her but seeing Witchblade wasn't attacking her Madelyn figure she might not have to fight the girl.

"Psionic, my names is Psionic!" Madelyn answer at last, Witchblade raise an eyebrow at the odd name but put it aside for later.

"Well Psionic it seen the ones we were both following split up, most likely to deal with Multiple attacks!" Psionic eyes widen at Witchblade word and at how much since that made.

"But wait if there are multiple attacks, then don't that mean they-"

"Might very well, be walking right into a trap!" Witchblade said finishing her line. "And chances are they know this too."

Psionic for her part couldn't believe this, she had just gotten her act together and was finally ready to try being a super hero only to find that someone might be trying to take them out, Psionic herself not realizing the she had already add herself to Static's group.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to back Static up!" Witchblade said before running to the Edge and looking back. "I think it's best you do the same with one of the other two!" she said before jumped off the building and to the others much like She Bang. Psionic look on as the girl was soon out of sight and thought of just heading back to school but shook her head at that, _(I won't to keep using my powers and being a super hero is the best way to do it!) _she thought before then realizing she didn't know which one to go help.

"Well seeing as Gear's been a super hero much longer, he might be fine on his own, so I think it best I go help She Bang out." Psionic said out loud before using her telekinetic powers to fly off to the heroine, neither she nor Witchblade saw the dark figure watching them the whole time.

"Damn, and here I was worry that even if I team up with Static and his friends we might not be enough!" the figure with a small smile. "But it look like we got two new player in the game!" he add as fire like Energy started flowing from his hands!

"Guess I'd better go give Gear a hand!" and with that a red fire like pentagram over him and he vanish!

* * *

**Dakota bank**

"Fill this up." the monster said in a raspy, dark voice, as It then throw a large bag to the terrified a woman's arms. face It certainly isn't human and his teeth are large and pointed and so are his ears, it had goat-like horns and at least twenty more pounds of muscle mass then any normal should have. It had on army pants and a gray tank top.

The cashier, getting the point, started to fill the bag up with money bills very fast wanting the monster to be gone as soon as Possible!

"H-h-here..." the panicked woman said as she reached out the full bag with a shaking hand.

"Thank."

The giant creature snatched the bag and threw it over it's own shoulder, it was just about to leave when a small shadow appeared against the light in the hole in the wall.

"Wow. I know this place has been trying to being up the speed on how long you have to wait in line but don't you think this is going over boad?" a young man in a dark blue trenchcoat with black sleeves and black pants with dark blue stripes along the sides appear in a flash of blue lightning with his arms cross.

"Okay, so, can we do this quick because I have a Math test to do soon and I'm sure you want to be in jail... By... Dinner time?" Static trail off once he got a good look at the guy.

"Damn you're a big one." Static said looking over the monster un-appraisingly. "And what's up with all the overgrown monsters I meet being gray, I mean do guys like looking like a walking pale of cement or something?'

"Ah yes there that wit I've heard so much about, you must be Static." the monster said while putting down the bag and an gray axe forming where his left hand was. "

"The name is Breakback of the Demon three and sorry to say this boy, but I was sent here to kill you!" Grinning Breakback raising his axe high in the sky over the startled young hero before slamming his axe like hand at Static who quickly came out of his daze like state and said step the attack before pulling his fist back and pushing as much power in to it as he can and slam a super power punch into his gut sending Breakback crashing back into the vault door.

Breakback got up and snarled, ready to counter-attack but he never got the chance. The kid slammed him with another punch, just as hard as the first one, echoing like a _thunderclap_, sending Breakback flying into the wall, cratering it _twice_ as much as before.

Breakback burst out of the crater, roaring with laughter to Static's surprise. "And here I thought it'd be boring killing a kid!" He glared at the kid, smiling cruelly. "Don't hold back boy, come at me like you just did and let's have some damn fun!"

Static readied himself as Breakback grinned as he shook it off the left over dust, before rushing Static once more!

"Let get it on!"

-00000-

* * *

**Dakota Mall**

Things were not good for our guys in blue, as Lieutenant Trina Jessup and her partner Kim Garcia hid behind what was left of their car as whatever that thing was that attack the mall continued to destroy anything it saw!

"Ohhh, when is back up getting here!" Kim muttered softly, clearly distressed while Lt. Trina gave him a odd look.

"The S.W.A.T. team already came remember?" Lt. Trina replied with a scowl at just thinking back to how seven groups of heavily armed men were taken out in less than five minutes!

"Not them, you know... Back up!" Lt. Trina widen when his words finally hit him, Lt. Trina really didn't know what to think of the three young hero's in Dakota and as much as she wanted to say it was the police job to handle crime and civilians should not take the law into their own hands, the way thing were going now said otherwise.

"I don't know, I-" she trail off looking down for a moment.

"Um, Lieutenant," she turned to see Kim pointing up at the monster tapping his foot while towering above them on top of their! It looked like a knight…only its armor was blackened red, with dark blue runes etched into it. From what they could see, it seemed to have a skull shaped helmet, with only two eye holes, slanted and jagged. From what they could tell, they were the ONLY openings in the thing. Trina and Kim exchanged glances while saying two words

"Oh damn!"

"KRRRRKKKSSSHHHHH!"

Looking up, all three saw a girl in a red spandex burst thrown a window while flapping in the air and landed five feet from them starting the Knight like monster, Trina and Kim wasted no time in running over to the girl.

"About time you got here got here!" Kim said pointing his gun at the monster having never been so glad to see anyone in his life.

"Sorry I'm late, but I'd just been on my way to stop the attack on the bank, when I got word of what was going on here." She bang replied.

"They're an attack going on, at the bank?" Lt. Trina asks keeping her eyes on the thing in front of them.

"More to the point, if ye are here then thy friends must have gone off to face my partners. Good I will face thy in one on one combat then." Narrowing her eyes at this, She Bang more and more got the feeling this was a set up.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, ready to strike at any more moment.

Ye unworthy one wish to knowth my name? So be it. Let it not be said that I do not take final requests. I am Black Reaver of Demon three. And ye all are my target this day!" with that Black Reaver rush forward to attack, _(so we were being split up!) _She bang thought dodging a flaming strike from the knight's massive broadsword while trying to figure out why and wondering if there was a chance these guys were hire by someone.

"Better do my thinking after I beat him" She Bang mutter slammed her foot into the back of the armored thing's head. She then used the same kicking spot to launch herself off of, somersaulting away.

"We got to help her!" Lt. Trina stated about to go running over to them but was stop by Kim.

"How, our whole team just got beat down in minutes and you want to fight that thing again!" Kim cries to his partner, who growl back.

"Well we just can't leave her!" Lt. Trina shouted back, as Kim just sign at the woman knowing that she had a strong sense of justice.

"Even if we went to help, what could we do? She bang has special abilities the let's her fight him, and we don't." Kim replied, Lt. Trina bit her lip at his words. That was the truth; all they had was a gun a piece and bullets didn't do anything to the Black Reaver.

"I swear someday, I'm either going to volunteer for some type of experiment or get doused in radioactive waste that'll give me superpowers." Kim laughs a little at her joke, not all that sure it was just a joke.

"For now let just help get everyone to safety." Lt. Trina nodded as she look back one more time at She bang dodge a other strike and wish the girl her best.

* * *

**Dakota City Hall**

It was safe to say Gear was not having an easy fight, the moment he got to City Hall a man with green hair in what look like a tron outfit attack him forcing Gear to bring out two beam blade's from Backpack that he cross over one other to make a light shield that block the rockets that launch out of his BACK, now the two were facing each other in close combat as Gear block a kick with his forarm and try to slash the tron guys shoulder who duck under the strike and elbow him in his side. Gear roll with the blow before he shot up and sent the man a kick to the gut pushing him back.

"Damn your pretty good, our Intel stated that only She Bang was this good at close combat. Guess that need to be updated." his emotionless voice ring out as Gear looks at him in suspicion.

"So all the Attacks today was just so we would be draw to them EH?" Gear asks pretty sure he already knew the answer. "And just who the hell are you?"

"My name is Sol, the Cyber Tech Master and leader of the Demon three, and you are correct, Our target is the three of you." Sol answers as Gear's eyes narrow even farther.

"Are you guys working for Holocaust?" He asks trying to get as much info from the Cyborg as possible.

"Ho... lo... caust? If you mean that over grown fire thug, then don't worry we will deal with him soon." Gear's eyes narrow at this, realizing that if these guy and Holocaust wasn't working together then Him, Static, and She Bang had a whole new set of problem to deal!

"However your team is the bigger danger at the moment." Sol said as he got already to attack.

"I know, cool right!"

"BLLLAAAMMMMM" Looking up they both a saw giant fire blast head right Sol who quickly jump out of the way, Gear just look on not knowing what to do at the turn of events when to his surprise a fire like pentagram appear before him and a dark hair teenage rise out of it. Sol eyes widen before they narrow at him.

"So you follow us all the way here, Son of the fallen!"

"What can I say; you guys just can't get rid of me!" Son of the fallen snorted, grinning wryly "And thank to you guys I got contact with Static group much sooner than I could hope." Gear raise an eyebrow at this as Sol glared at the fallen guy.

"I... See..." Sol replied as he begin walking backwards to a shadow hall way.

"The order must know about this, so I will take my lead." with that Sol walk in to the shadows and disappear, Quickly acting gear had Backpack do a scan for him but got nothing, with a sigh he power down his beam blades but wanting to be on the safe side didn't put them away and walk up to the dark hair boy.

"Well I think it safe to say you guys aren't friends Mr..." Gear trail off not sure if what he heard was really his name.

"I know what you're thinking and yes my name really is Son of the fallen, but most people just call me Son." Gear nodded as he fined that much easier to say.

"Okay Son then, you mind telling me what's going on."

"Later, first let help out with the relief effort." Son said pointing to the side as Gear saw a lot of people trap under giant pieces of rubble, nodding the two got to work with Gear hoping his friend s were alright.

* * *

**Dakota bank**

Static was nearing his limit as he had somehow got into a grapping match with Breakback. "This is fun kid; I have had this much fun years!"

"I'm glad to see your having a good time." Static bit back, gripping a wrist and attempting the throw him over his shoulder. He did but Breakback spun in the air and landed on his feet, he grinned at Static before kicking him in the stomach. The air went out of his lungs as Static roll with the blow and punche a compressed Energy ball at him that Knock Breakback out of the Bank and into the streets.

Getting his breath back Static ran out the hole he made ready for round two but stop in horror at what he saw, Breakback had a little kid in his left hand while right that was still a Ax had it blade to her neck.

"Sorry kid, I normal don't do this but I'm running out of time, so I'm going to need you to let me cut you down real Quick!" Breakback grinned fiendishly at the hero. "Unless of course you want me to pick between slicing the brat head or crushing it with my bare hands!"

"You are fucking scum!" Static growl at him as a shadow appear behind Breakback.

"Yes, scum is all that he is!" Breakback quickly turn to the one behind him but it was to later as a red blast of Energy slam into his back smashing him into a car.

"Who the hell are you?" Breakback yell at the girl as he jump back to his feet, however said girl who was now holding the little kid in her arms just glared at him.

"The name is Witchblade, and I'm going to cut you into little pieces!" she growl out menacing as Breakback gave her his full attention. Big mistake!

"Witchblade!" Static shouted as he appears in back of the gray monster. "NO KILLING!"

Slamming his fist into the monster's jaw, Breakback was once again sent flying down the street and into a mail box. Jumping up he Growl in fury and just Breakback was about to pay them back for hurting him, he as his eyes widen and put his hand to his ear.

"You want me to what? But I was just... Can't I... Oh alright!" Breakback spat out as he look up at the two before him in a scowl and take out a small blue device.

"It looks like there a recall order, so we'll have to finish this another time." Before either Static or Witchblade could do anything Breakback push the button on his device and was gone in a flash of blue light.

"Well that was new!" Static said dryly as he walk over to Witchblade who handed the woman back her child as she cry her thank to the hero.

"Thank for the help, glad you show up." Static said reaching her as she to him and smile coy.

"Sure, you know I'm always up for a fight!" Static nervously chuckled at how close she gotten, and trying his hardiest not to look down at her chest as he back a way. The two turn at hearing a round of applause coming from the crowd that had gather at the bank, thanking them for stopping that monster and saving the bank.

"Maybe we should talk after we find some place more quite."Static stated as the two waving to a crowd which cheered for them, with a nod from Witchblade she held her hand up as it begin to glow, And, after a brief swirl of white light, Peter suddenly found himself standing on the roof of the building where the bank was located next to, staring down at the street from behind the cover of a large chimney.

"Whoa…" he said, looking back at Witchblade in surprise." Okay I bite, what kind of power was that?" Witchblade just grin at the boy.

"Limited teleportation, I can't do so with place that are far away though." she said, causing Static to raising an inquiring eyebrow but any word he was about to say was cut off at an alarm going off making him pull out a small watch from his pocket, looking at it Static gave a small curse as he look back up to Witchblade.

"Sorry but I got to get going." Static stop for a moment before he went on. "My friends and I are going to meet up on top of a place call Giovanni's later; Do you know where that is at?"

Witchblade nodded as she had saw it on ride to school with 'Virgil' and since it look like a nice place she memorize were it was at, she was good at that.

"Well if you, you know to want too, you can join- us?" Static ask more then said and seeing the grin going almost from ear to ear on Witchblade's face didn't help how nervous the girl still made him feel.

"I'll be there!"

* * *

**Dakota Mall**

She Bang had just slam a kick into the Black Reaver sending him crashing into a shopping cart, Reaver had quickly find out that while he may have had a lot of power, She Bang was much faster and It didn't help that she was just as strong as him and to make matters worse when one of his attacks had destroy support-beam and nearly cause the second flool to fall on some nearby civilians a NEW hero show up and save them!

The hero had call herself Psionic and together with She Bang the Reaver had try to fry them both with fired blasts from his sword, but She Bang had quickly grabbed Psionic and dived to the ground with the girl in arms, before diving forward and hit him with a spinning kick that left a significant crack in the armor he wore, As Reaver staggered around, dazed from the blow, Psionic struck him with a spinning kick of her own, sending Reaver back the way he'd come, only to run in She Bang's fist.

The next couple of minutes of the fight primarily seemed to consist of She Bang and Psionic passing Reaver back and forth between them like his head was a tennis ball and their hands were the racquets, before they finally kick into a shopping cart.

"Hey you're not half bad!" She Bang turn to the girl with a smile, as Psionic grin back behind her white mask while on the inside thinking how thankfully she was to her aunt for making her take up those Kick boxing class's to keep her busy.

"Thank your pretty good to!" Psionic replied.

Lt. Trina for her part had her jaw wide open and didn't know what think, her squad and the entire S.W.A.T. had been beaten down in a matter of minute, yet in that same time fame it take Reaver them down he was beaten down by these two!

"I really need to get some superpowers too." Lt. Trina said dropping her shoulders with a defeated look.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Okay, I know stopping right there was kind off an ass hole move, but I'm running low on Characters so I need a little time to get all the super villains ready, but the next Chapter will be out by the end of september. Also in case anyone is wondering, no, Son of the fallen is not OC, go to 'comicvine' and you'll find him. Anyway If anyone's got any Ideas on villains I should use let me know and I'll think about putting them in.

One last thing, for some reason I just can't choose on who going to be with who! Gear and She Bang are a go, I already know what to do with them in everything, so that fine. But Virgil, Madelyn, Yuri, and Son of the fallen I can't figure out who to put with who; should it be Virgil/Yuri and Madelyn/Son or Virgil/Madelyn and Yuri/Son?

So I'll let you guys pick, Most vote for the pairings to be win! Anyway thanks for reading and see you at the end of september! ^_^

* * *

**_Review_**


	6. Chapter 6 Lunch time and New villain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

**Last time on SS/WB**

_"Psionic, my names is Psionic!" Madelyn answer at last, Witchblade raise an eyebrow at the odd name but put it aside for later._

_"Well Psionic it seen the ones we were both following split up, most likely to deal with Multiple attacks!" Psionic eyes widen at Witchblade word and at how much since that made._

_"Ah yes there that wit I've heard so much about, you must be Static." the monster said while putting down the bag and an gray axe forming where his left hand was. "_

_"The name is Breakback of the Demon three and sorry to say this boy, but I was sent here to kill you!" Grinning Breakback raising his axe high in the sky over the startled young hero _

_"KRRRRKKKSSSHHHHH!"_

_Looking up, all three saw a girl in a red spandex burst thrown a window while flapping in the air and landed five feet from them starting the Knight like monster, Trina and Kim wasted no time in running over to the girl._

_"About time you got here got here!" Kim said pointing his gun at the monster having never been so glad to see anyone in his life._

_"Sorry I'm late, but I'd just been on my way to stop the attack on the bank, when I got word of what was going on here." She bang replied._

_"More to the point, if ye are here then thy friends must have gone off to face my partners. Good I will face thy in one on one combat then." Narrowing her eyes at this, She Bang more and more got the feeling this was a set up._

_"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked, ready to strike at any more moment._

_Ye unworthy one wish to knowth my name? So be it. Let it not be said that I do not take final requests. I am Black Reaver of Demon three. And ye all are my target this day!" with that Black Reaver rush forward to attack, (so we were being split up!) She bang thought dodging a flaming strike from the knight's massive broadsword while trying to figure out why and wondering if there was a chance these guys were hire by someone._

_"Damn your pretty good, our Intel stated that only She Bang was this good at close combat. Guess that need to be updated." his emotionless voice ring out as Gear looks at him in suspicion._

_"So all the Attacks today was just so we would be draw to them EH?" Gear asks pretty sure he already knew the answer. "And just who the hell are you?"_

_"My name is Sol, the Cyber Tech Master and leader of the Demon three, and you are correct, Our target is the three of you." Sol answers as Gear's eyes narrow even farther._

_"So you follow us all the way here, Son of the fallen!"_

_"What can I say; you guys just can't get rid of me!" Son of the fallen snorted, grinning wryly "And thank to you guys I got contact with Static group much sooner than I could hope." Gear raise an eyebrow at this as Sol glared at the fallen guy._

_"You are fucking scum!" Static growl at him as a shadow appear behind Breakback._

_"Yes, scum is all that he is!" Breakback quickly turn to the one behind him but it was to later as a red blast of Energy slam into his back smashing him into a car._

_"Who the hell are you?" Breakback yell at the girl as he jump back to his feet, however said girl who was now holding the little kid in her arms just glared at him._

_"The name is Witchblade, and I'm going to cut you into little pieces!" she growl out menacing as Breakback gave her his full attention. Big mistake!_

_She Bang and Psionic passing Reaver back and forth between them like his head was a tennis ball and their hands were the racquets, before they finally kick into a shopping cart._

_"Hey you're not half bad!" She Bang turn to the girl with a smile, as Psionic grin back behind her white mask while on the inside thinking how thankfully she was to her aunt for making her take up those Kick boxing class's to keep her busy._

_"Thank your pretty good to!" Psionic replied._

_"I really need to get some superpowers too." Lt. Trina said dropping her shoulders with a defeated look._

* * *

Virgil walked down the halls of his school looking around for his locker couldn't believe how this day had gone downhill. On his way back school, Richie and Shenice had told him how the some new heroes call Psionic and Son of the fallen came to their aide, and when he told them how Witchblade help him out it went without saying Shenice almost plow her top. But thankfully he had been able to get Richie on his side by telling them about how she had save a child today.

"Well, it more like he thinks we should just give her a shot, man I bet Superman doesn't have to deal with this crap." Virgil mutter,

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"No," Wonder woman bluntly stated, glaring at the 'former' blue and white-clad super villain.

"Oh, yes." Livewire cheerfully replied smiling widely.

"So, why did you bring Livewire here again, big blue?" Flash ask hoping to avoid a super throw down in the watchtower, with two of the most powerful being on Earth.

"As I said on the com link before we got here, I want Livewire to join the League." Everyone had heard it clearly the first time but was still hoping there had been a mistake, looking over to the dark night and seeing his eyes narrow, Superman couldn't help but wonder if he was formulating some plans in the event that the man of steel went completely insane.

"Never knew you liked the sadistic type, pal." Green arrow grin but was shut up by a dark look from Black Canary.

"Hell, no." the Amazons, muttered a simply her glare still intact, Superman just groaned and rubbed his temple trying to forestall the headache he could feel coming on.

"This was going so much better in my mind." Superman muttered before giving everyone a hard look.

"Look since her pow, wow in Las Vegas six mouth ago, she's been doing nothing but good with her powers."

"That right, just last week I save a ton of people at a local bank!"

"Though I did kind of blow up, a few Transformers that black out a few city blocks but I save a bunch of people in the end, so it all go!" Livewire grin giving them a thumbs, up causing Superman to slap his forehead 'good beginning, rocky ending' and to make matter more deplorable Batman had join Wonder Woman glaring at the former super villain. And was pretty sure he knew what was next.

Still refusing to accept the sight before her, Wonder Woman pointed at the anti-hero and exclaimed,

"Hell no!" Superman just groaned at this. (_Sometimes I wish I was still teen, there no way they have to deal with half of this crap_).

* * *

**Dakota High**

Mumbling, Virgil had stalked off to his next class. Sitting in his desk as the bell for first period rang, he sighed needing some alone to think of this week and try to figure out just what the hell was going on in this state! New villain popping up, old ones coming back, and to top it all off **three** new Hero's join in the fun (_Man I hope our little get together doe's end with someone fighting._).

"Hey" Came a soft voice from his right. Virgil looked over to see his new brown haired friend "Hey Yuri." Virgil waved slightly, (_I have to think about this later._)

"So how was your day?" Yuri made a cute, little angry face as she ball her hands up and putting them on her face. "Your very mean, you know that." she said, causing Virgil to all most fall out of his chair.

"HUH?"

"Would it had kill you to have told me, just how boring that teacher was going to be?" Yuri grumbled at Virgil who was now trying his best not to laugh out loud.

"Yeah that did slip my mind, sorry. But come on It couldn't have been that bad," Virgil said, but Yuri's narrow eyes told him otherwise.

"One minute, Just ONE minute in to the class and I was already looking for a pillow to fall asleep on, again at Virgil was doing his best not to laugh out loud and falling, some their teacher Mr. Kenny saw.

"Mr. Hawkins, Ms. Miyazono would you two like to share your conversation with the rest of the class? Or would you like to explain how to format a hard drive since our tech support call in sick today?" Mr. Kenny asked.

"I will take you up on that Mr. Kenny." Virgil said

"Me too." Yuri as he went to not only explain how to format a hard drive but they went onto do so and reprogram the entire computer and had it working like new.

"Well done you can take your sits now." Mr. Kenny said with a sour voice, like Johnson he hated how Virgil and his friends pay so little attention to him, but still got all A's.

"If you need some help with computers again just let us know, and we'll teach you everything you want to know!"

"I'll keep that mind." Mr. Kenny said in an annoyed tone (_Great, now there's FOUR of them._)

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"You cannot be serious," Yuri said in response to something Virgil said, her laughter ringing throughout the library. Virgil fixes his trademark smile to his face as I gaze at her, watching her body shake with the laughter.

"So you're saying you actually turned Richie's Blue green?" A second fit of giggles escaped her and seeing the tears form in her eyes from the laughter cause Virgil to grin wider.

"Yeah..." his voice rings out.

"He never told me not to touch his chemistry set...I always thought it'd be fun to mix some stuff together. Who knew? The whole thing blew up no sooner than he entered the room. I swear the chemistry set had it in for him."

"Oh man, I really want to see that, and you didn't end up with blue hair?"

"Nah... And that piss him off all the more" For a moment Yuri forgot how to breath now as her laughter redoubled. As she dropped her face to the table, her whole body shook in unsuppressed laughter.

"Hey guys, what so funny?" Turning Virgil saw Richie and Shenice sliding on to the table with them as Yuri tries her best to get her laughing under control.

"Oh nothing just telling her about the time you had blue-"

"DUDE! You said we NEVER talk about that EVER again!" Richie pretty much yells, surprising Shenice while Yuri just looks on within amuse grin on her face.

"Relax man, it just came up." Virgil reply trying to calm his friend down, neither of them realizing Shenice was listing in.

"What going, what all this about Richie being blue." Richie's face drop as he turn to Shenice.

"I wasn't blue, my hairs just turn- you know what, just forget!" Richie quickly said realizing he let on more then he would have like, but it was to later as Shenice pressing him even more now! While Virgil had been doing his best not to laugh at the two, Yuri just shook her head before looking up when she saw flash of dark hair saw one of her classmate.

Madelyn who been in a very good mood, do to her meeting with She Bang going so well, had made it back to the school just before her class ended had now enter the lunch room. After quickly picking up a tray of food and walking to the center of the room, she was chewing on a strand of Black hair while glancing in every direction for a place to sit, but saw a great deal of threatening look every where she turn.

About to just go sit in the back buy herself again, she was in joy when she spotted where Yuri was sitting, giving her a small wave to come over to, that was until she noticed Virgil Hawking across from. Madelyn walked over with a nervous smile on her face.

She placed her tray on the table, next to Yuri looking at the other three there. "Can I _please _sit with you guys today?" Her voice sounded desperate.

She looked at the four of them. Althorn she hadn't did anything to Virgil and Shenice, Richie she had taken control of, it was one of the reasons she hadn't talk to them before (_I just hope this doesn't mess up me being friends with Yuri!_). Even though she had been in anticipation of them to be jerk as well, Madelyn was surprise when both Virgil and Shenice replied-

"Of course" In perfect unison. Madelyn laughed on the inside. (_'Thank you!_) She thought happily, but it quickly die out when realizing Richie had not said anything and saw he was giving her wary look.

"I guess so." Richie said at last but it was clear he was more than a little apprehensive around her, as if sensing this Yuri spoke up.

"Um, is something wrong? Because I'm picking up a very heavy vibe here." Yuri spoke as Madelyn sigh, knowing this was unavoidable.

"Yeah something is, and it about time tries and makes it right." Madelyn said turning to Richie.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what I did to you and the student body before. I shouldn't have treated any of you that way." She started off, surprising Richie and the others, while Yuri not knowing what was going on just listen in.

"And I know my second coming really didn't help, But I'm done with that life! Really!" She went on, her voice sounding sincere.

"All I want is to go to school and move on, maybe get a few friends while I'm at it." Madelyn spoke the last part softly, her voice barely being able to be heard. Looking at her now, Richie Virgil and Shenice She obviously felt guilty for what she did and was trying to make up for it. Richie sighs as he spoke up.

"Well, people do make mistake, so I guess I can let it go." at Richie words, Madelyn just about jump out of her sit as she grab his hands.

"Thank you! Thank you! THANK YOU!" Bewailed Richie's hand up and down.

"Promise I won't mess up this time! I'll-"

"Okay there girl, just calm down." Shenice laugh as she removes her hands from his, she may been willing to befriend Madelyn as long as Richie was ok with her but that didn't mean she wasn't still touché about other girls holding his hand.

"Oh, right, sorry forgot you two dating, so no touché the boyfriend." Richie and Shenice start blushing a little at her words, as Virgil grinned smugly sensing another opportunity for some embarrassment at his friend expense.

"Yeah, you know how these Lovebirds are, I swear the other day Shenice almost kill a girl just for helping Richie in class." Madelyn giggle a bit at this as said Lovebirds blush even deeper, while glaring at the two.

As the conversation made way, a rather confused Yuri Miyazono slowly raised her hand.

"Excuse me, could we go back a second,' She asked.

"I get that Madelyn did something bad, but to the whole student body? Just what the hell did she do?" Madelyn's face drained of all color as she looked towards the other, seemingly pleading for them to help. Virgil had decided to help her get off the hook.

"Don't worry it just old new that happen mouth ago, nothing to worry about now."

"Well, I guess," Yuri said hesitantly, her lips pressed together in a clearly dissatisfied frown at not knowing.

"Anyway, who's all going to the party this week end?"

* * *

**Else where**

In a large dark office room in which contains seemingly nothing besides a desk with few touches screens.

"So, Son of the Fallen is here! And Dakota!" a deep voice said, not sounding very please, and to make matters even more dire not only had he been told their Intel on Static and Gear was out dated but it seem there were two more hero to add to the mixes.

"Yeas, lord Sallah, and it seem he intends to being Static and his team into this fight as well." Sol replyed, Sallah a tall man with pale skin and an Egyptian look at compete with long hair and beard, begin pondering, trying to see why he never saw this outcome as Possible. Fallen coming to America, he knew that might happen, the guy follow them all over the world so why not America? No that wasn't much of a surprise, but him joining up with other supers really thrown them for a loop.

"You two just battle them, what do you make of the newbie's power?" Sallah and Black Reaver spoke up first.

"The Lass that enter my battle was calling herself Psionic and she is fair and quick, and had power behind her blows. Me thinks she's Something of a telekinetic as well." Reaver ended as Sallah nodded, a T.K with combat skill would be problematic and they weren't careful. Breakback grumbled next.

"The bitch that cut in my cut in my fight was call Witchblade or something, and she shot out some type of Energy-" Breakback had been quickly cut off Sallah who appeared in before him grab the gray looking demon by the neck, hold him in the air, which seem odd since Breakback had more than a few inches on him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! WHAT WAS HER NAME!" Sallah yell in fury making Reaver and Sol jump back in fear as Breakback.

"Witch… blade… Static… call her… Witch… blade…" he coughed.

"You'd better not lie to me! What was she wearing?" he snapped again, tightening his grip.

"I... wouldn't... lie... to you… Boss! I… not… dumb…" he gasped, barely able to breathe now, Though Sallah didn't anger dissipate as he believing him. Releasing Breakback. From his grip Sallah ask a gain.

"What. Was. She. Wearing?" After getting air back in his lungs, Breakback look up at Sallah told him what he knew and Sallah with it! Breakback said had on some kind of armor bikini, with black and gold eyes and a blade on her arm.

"I see, Is that so." Sallah said walking back to his desk and pulling out three black cards before turning back to time and calling Sol over to take them.

"Those cards hold the new jobs I want you to complete." Sallah said as Sol handed two of the cards to Black Reaver and Breakback who finally got up but was more than little shaken. Looking down at the card in his hand Sol raises an eyebrow.

"If I may, what do you need one of those **thing** from Mr. Furumizu?" Sol as Reaver spoke next.

"Aye and to what end are ye looking for, that call for the death of a wheel chair lass and two comrades?" Breakback to want to questions his new job as he thought Sallah with Douji Industries after Mr. Takayama take full control a yeah and a half ago thank to the mass NSWF made when one of their project got looses' but kept his mouth .

"I'll you all in due time, but for now things with Dakota can wait. Beside it better to let the hero's deal with Holocaust so when time come we can forces only on them." Sallah said as he sit down and leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk and his head on his interlocked knuckles

"So you three just get to your jobs and you'll be pay like always." Nodding the Demon three left dark office closing the door behind and leaving Sallah as he gain a cruel a grin on his face.(_I think it time to call my beloved __Bastet, She'll be so happy to know that after Three Thousand years she can at long last have her last revenge against the Witchblade_).

* * *

**After school at Giovanni**

The staffs at the Giovanni's Pizza Plaza were more than used to unusual customers… It was common knowledge that the Dakota trio came there from time to time, when taking breaks from their patrols of the city, but this time there was something new about the trio today, like the fact there was SIX instead of three.

The new members each had their own style that grasps the onlooker attention, for the teen in the white and blue outfit name Psionic, there wasn't much to say, since her outfit somewhat match those of Static, Gear, and She Bang marking her as a hero, but the other two, not so much…

The new male member of the group wardrobe was of a Goth/punk/retro-styled look, that made him look more like a trouble teen then a hero, and the name Son of the fallen really didn't help clear that up either…

As for the last member of the group, her outfit seems to scream of far too many things, with most 'if not all of them' having nothing to do with being a hero. Anti-hero, hell angel, succubus, and she-devil where just some of the names that cross the onlooker mind, and with a name like Witchblade, She Bang was still not all that sure the girl was even a hero…

Feeling eyes drilling into her, Witchblade wasn't surprised to look over from the menu with Static to see She Bang glaring daggers in her direction, the red spandex girl had been doing that whole time they had came there…

After giving her a wide, toothy grin that made She Bang think of a wolf preparing for the kill, Witchblade set her eyes back down to the menu as She Bang growled as look back down to her own…

"You really don't like her, do you her, do you?" Psionic whisper from her spot next to She Bang, She Bang look up but to her knew friends surprised shook her head no…

"It not that I don't like her," She said quietly. "It just I don't like how she attack Static within moment of first meeting him," 'sigh' "Static and Gear were my first friends, so I guess you could say I'm more than a little protective of them…" Psionic just gave that a 'hum, as she had just gotten some friend and would most likely be doing the same.

"Hey, Gear?" Son call to the guy next to him as said person look over at the dark hair.

"Yeah?"

"I gotten ask, why are we sitting together and not with the hotte's over there like Static is with Witchblade?" Son asks as Gear just sighs.

"Well, we don't really know much about you guys, so while were having this get to gather, if you met em you sit next to em. She Bang idea not mines!" Son's head drop at that,while he wasn't the type of guy to go after anything with legs even he had to admit that Psionic was very nice on the eyes.

"Are you guys ready to order?" a waiter said walking up to them, She Bang and Psionic to speak, asking for two medium pepperonis, while Static and Witchblade got one large meat lovers 'and for some reason Static found She Bang glaring at them for it' and lastly Gear and Son got two medium sausage.

"All right, got it that'll be $32.79." When the waiter said that Witchblade, Psionic, and Son only than realize that they had no money on them, however before anything could be said they were surprise to see Static reaching into the inside of his coat pocket pulling out a set of 20s, and Gear's Backpack opening a slot with a set of 20s poping and She Bang taking off one her gloves to pulling out a set of 20s as well.

"Um who turn was it to pay?" Gear said remembering they hadn't been here in a while.

"I don't know, who was it that pay last time?" She Bang said rubbing the back of her neck at a lost.

"You got me, but I'll pay this time and we'll go from there with Gear next and you being last." Static said as She Bang and Gear nodded put their money away and Static handed the waiter two 20s and told her to keep the changes.

"Now that's done with, we can get down to business-"Gear began but stop when he saw Witchblade, Psionic, and Son all looking at him, Static and She Bang wide eyed and their Jaws hanging open.

"WHAT!" the Dakota trio all said.

To Be Continued.

* * *

Okay, sorry this takes so much longer to come out with, but had a lot of work to finish at school that really didn't help but I' try in get the next one out sooner. Till then tell me what you think!

P.s. No I'm not making a random super villain try good, look at Superman comic 711# and you'll see how I went about putting her in, Also I'm using member of the Justice League and maybe Young Justice too, if any one wanted to know.

* * *

**_Review_**


	7. Chapter 7 long storys are alway bad news

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

After coming down from their surprise at how loaded Static, Gear, and She Bang were, Gear begins questioning them on why they were here. For Witchblade and Psionic the answer had been pretty simple and the same, both had just move to Dakota and were new at being superheroes. When She Bang question why Witchblade had attack Static, the answer had been one that aggravated her greatly and she was even more Irritated with Static still sticking up for her.

Getting to Son of the fallen, they were going to find out that his reason for coming to Dakota was a lot more pressing.

"Alright, to start off with, have much to you guys know about M-tech?" Son asks as Gear, not surprising spoke up first.

"M-tech? You mean the corporation that said to rival both Wayne-tech AND Douji Industries?"

"I hear their CEO is also well-liked man by the public for his charity events and donations to the city. Static. added."

Son placed his hands gently over the table as he spoke next. "I've have fought quite a bit of crime a cross the world since I was ten, and in recent years, I ran into a girl who call herself Black Alicia." Looking up, Son and seeing he had all of their attention went on.

"Alicia has kept several resources that she believes are relevant to a case she has been working on. In an accompanying message, Alicia claims that a certain Criminal syndicate in Japan and in a large percentage around the world is controlled by this one man… Black Alicia believed that philanthropist Sallah is behind it all, a fact that was recently proved when I had my own encounter with him and found out myself that he was Immortal Egyptian with dark powers over shadows. "

"Why don't the police just bust the guy and get it over with then?" Witchblade asked with a slightly confused expression.

"In organized crime, law enforcement often can't find enough evidence to catch the person in charge, and most are too scared to rat out their superior." She Bang said with a grim expression on her face, remembering how long it take to catch all the guys who created her.

"Yeah, it the same thing with Alva, even though he was pretty much the cause of the Big Bang, because of a lack of evidence he got off Scott free." Static added, remembering how much of a mess he went through to get that disk that held all the Intel needed to put Alva way for good, only to have it destroy in the end.

"Yeah I remember that, cause quite a bit of trouble for us back then." Gear said, but Son quickly cut in.

"Were getting off subject here, the point I'm trying to make is that this guy dangerous." Son replied tactfully as everyone turn was on him.

"This guy has so far stolen two very powerful and very dangerous artifact from someMuseums in Greek, the first is called The Tear of Zeus a basketball size crystal in the shape of a tear."

"Okay and what doe's that do?" Static and Gear ask at the same time, both knowing bit about magical from their run it with Anansi the spider a while ago, She Bang was more than willing to learn something knew about the hero world, as for Witchblade, for her, this was a chance to learn more about her own element. And Psionic, Psionic was just confused.

"The Tear of Zeus is said to be a power sources, able to super charging any magical artifact to new levels."

"So it makes other magic much stronger?" She Bang asks Son, who nodded then went on.

"And the other is called the Black seed. A very, Very, dangerous artifact with the power to **Completely** bring back the dead to life!" Everyone's eyes widen at this, as a nerves Static than raised his hand.

"And let me guess, this guy is going to use Tear of Zeus to power up the Black seed for something?"

"I really couldn't tell you, but I do know he's not just gathering all these's artifact for fun!" Son replied as She Bang sigh placing her elbow on the table and her face in her hand.

"Great, my first run with magic. This should be fun!" She Bang said sarcastic though the smirk on her face gave away her excitement, as the conversation swirled all around her, a rather confused Psionic slowly raised her hand.

"Excuse me, could we go back a second?" she asked as everyone turn to her.

"Why is it, I seem to be the only that has no idea he saying or what you guys are talking about?" Everyone just look at her in silence for a good minute before Witchblade spoke up.

"You really are new at this, aren't you?" Witchblade ask and Psionic nodded as Gear spoke up next.

"Well you better get use to things happening that you don't understand, because trust me when I say it happens a lot when you're a superhero." This cause Psionic eye twitches at hearing that.

"Maybe I should have held off on getting dress up like this a while longer." Psionic said, and seeing her opening She Bang at asking something that had been on her 'and most likely the others' mind for a while now.

"Speaking of getting dress up, Witchblade not trying to be mean or anything but does your outfit really need to be that revealing?" surprising enough Witchblade had been caught guard by that, and upon looking down at herself it was everybody else's turn to be surprise when they actually saw her blushing.

"Oh, well? Um. This uh, this might sound a bit weird, but this outfit," for the first time since Static meet Witchblade, she was actually nerves and was stuttering… "This armor a part of my power set."

"HUH!" Everyone said look at her now, not all that sure what she meant. Sighing Witchblade explain.

"Believe it or not, I don't look like this all the time, in fact when my powers are deactivated I look as normal as anyone else!" She Bang's jaw drop at that, as she along with everybody else started to get what she was saying.

"So wait that forum of your is really some kind of Transformation?" Son asks, Witchblade nodded.

"Of course, do think I look like this all the time? The look on She Bangs face said it all.

"Of- of course not, why would anyone think that." She Bang sputter.

"I, see…" Witchblade said with in amuse look on her face that gives the impression that she really didn't believe her and found it funnier then anything else.

"Hey, were getting on track again!" Static spoke up trying to bring the conversation back to Son.

"Um, were, was I, Yeah, M-tech right." Son said getting back to the reason he needs their help.

"M-tech has been gathering these artifacts for something, and while I may not know what, I do know the fact that their willing to kill to get them mean it can't be for anything good!" everybody eyes shot wide open at that as killing was always a red flag for any superhero.

"What do you mean by that?" Psionic ask shakily, Son sigh at this but knew that if he wanted their help then it was best these guys knew what they were getting their self into.

"It like this, a few months ago I, Black Alicia, and a guy name Kid Eternity had our first run in with The Demon Three in Greek when they first try to get the Black seed." Everybody was listening in closely now.

"At the time they didn't know that Alicia had already **stolen** the Black Seed when she somehow found out they were after it, but even if she hadn't I don't think it would have save anyone!" Son's eyes darken as he remembers what went down.

"Save anyone? What do you." Psionic had been about to ask his meaning, but Son dark look kept her mouth shut.

"When Sol and his lackeys got to the Museums and saw the Black Seed was gone, rather then just **walk** **away**, they **MASSACRED** everyone in there with in the out blinking an eye!" this got a gasp out of everyone because psychos like Hotstreet, Ebon, or even Shiv didn't just go killing people for the hell of it!

"It was a bloody mess! Not only that but they then spent the next two weeks tearing up the place until we had no choice but to face them,"

"Hold up, I know everyone was really into this story of your, but I got to ask, you already had the Black Seed right, and there was three of you too their three right, then how did you guy lose the Black Seed?" She Bang cut in, it had been a logical question and Son could help but groan as he at this point realize how long this explanation was going to be.

"Excuse me, Mr. Static, you and your friends Pizzas are ready." the waiter said as she roll up a carte to them with two medium pepperonis, large meat lovers, two medium sausage on it, After placing them on the table the waiter left.

"Well the story can wait till later, let eat!" Witchblade exclaimed as she quickly grabs two slices giving out one to Static and taking a bite out of the other one, before She Bang could even object Gear and Son had ready started on their own, with Gear rising his mask bit over his mouth to eat. Sighing She just grab a piece of her own and was about to take a bite when she saw something her partner doing something odd and raised one eyebrow at the antics of her companion. Psionic was obviously distressed while she looked directly at the Pizza and fingering it longingly

"Um, is something wrong?" She Bang ask Psionic who just look at her then close her eyes in sigh as she tap the mask on her face.

"OH!" was the only respond she could give not at, not at all sure how to help her new friend, then too both their surprise Psionic face begin to glow!

"WHA!" was all Psionic could say before a flash of light then blind everyone at the table for a moment happen and left Psionic in and NEW mask!"

"Hey the heck!" Psionic said panicking a bit, looking around for a moment she saw a knife next the her Pizza picking it up to see herself, Psionic saw that her Mask had some how been move from her face to her head covering her eyes and hair, coming down long to her back in turban like fashion.

"Sorry about that, but you look like you come you use some help. Is that better?" Son ask his hand glowing with a flame like aura, looking up at him Psionic begin blushing as she realize what he just did for her before grabbing a slice of Pizza and nodding.

'Yeah, just some warning next time would be nice, but thank!" Psionic said taking a bite, while looking down with the blush still on her face. After apologizing for the surprise Son went back to eating his own food.

"Nice move dude." Gear whisper to him as he smirk back a little.

"I know right."

* * *

**Watchtower**

Wonder woman couldn't believe how bad this day had gone, it was going great at first, she had gotten **finally **Batman to take her out on a date and had gotten word from her Mother that she was now allow to go back home! Everything was going great until Superman show up and out of the blue said he wants Live-Freaking-wire to **join **the League!

No matter what they did or said each act of defiance only hardened Superman's stubborn resolve, and whether they like it or not, Livewire had join the Justice League.

"No way to argue with him, huh. He may be a boy scout but he sure knows how to play his cards when need be." Said Black Canary grouchily, walking up to Wonder woman.

"He nevers been a boy scout once in his life, but because we never seem to realize that, he's able to catch us off guard like this!" Wonder woman exclaim remembering how Superman had surprise them all by using his core membership status, which had the Benefit of letting any core member who believe a super villain who had re-form in their way and said member had just reasons to back this up, were allow to give the re-form super villain membership into the Justice League under their watch.

"Well Superman believe she ready for the Justice League, so I guess we just trust and hope he's not making a mistake of-"

=BLACK CANARY, HUNTRESS, REPORT TO THE MISSION ROOM PLEASE! =

J'onn Jones call over the inter-com, sighing Canary turn to the Amazon. "That me, I'll look you up if I get back time."

Nodding to her friend Wonder Woman walk off as Black Canary went to the meeting room and running into Huntress on the way.

"So what do think they got for us this time?" Huntress asks as she and her partner walked up too the mission's room door.

"Who knows but I'll bet it just-"Black Canary word stop dead-end upon entering the mission room and seeing who was there, Superman, Martian Manhunter and-

"Black Canary, Huntress welcome, in case you haven't heard by now, Livewire here has join us in the League." the Manhunter said looking at Huntress as he held his green arm out to the newbie, Black Canary groan at the grinning blue haired woman while Huntress lost her normal composure at this and allowed her mouth to hang open for several moments.

"Uh, um, I had head of some rumors that she was joining, but I didn't think they were for real!" Huntress spoke at last almost unable to believe this, Livewire spoke next.

"Well it real! Big blue give me the A-OK, and sign me up to day!" she spoke, it was clear to them she was more than a little giddy at having actually joining Justice League, Sighing Superman spoke at last.

"There an attack going down at the Metropolis gold refinery by Star Sapphire, Ultra-Humanity and Solomon Grundy." Superman said brings their attention to him and J'onn Jones as the Martian take over.

"Now seeing how Livewire is new to the League, we will need her to get use to working with other superheroes beside me, Superman and Red Tornado." J'onn said as Canary as sigh and Huntress just look on.

"We'll understand if either of you don't think you can work with her." Superman said letting them know he wasn't trying to force her on them, however to everyone surprise Huntress walk up to her and held out her hand. Looking around at the surprise on their faces she just give them a smile grin.

"Hey, I've done some questionable things, and you guys voted me back in," the Huntress said with a smile. "Kind of a bitch move on my part if I didn't at least give her a chance."

(_Well damn it!_) Canary thought as the two shack hands, knowing that if Huntress was willing to give Livewire a shot and she wasn't, she'd ever hears the end of it.

"Right I guess everyone should be given a chance." Black Canary said walking up to her new teammate and held out her own hand.

"Past a side, welcome to the Justice League." Black Canary said as Livewire grin widen and quickly shack her hand.

"Thanks, it gonna be fun kicking ass with you guys, rather then us kicking each other ass!" Black Canary and Huntress could help but smile at the newbie's glee in amusement.

"Well, if you all could just move to the porter, I'll send you down now." Martian Manhunter said as three moves to the middle on the room where the focal point before press a button and a big flash of light happen and they were gone.

"A wise move we made, putter Livewire on a team with them." J'onn said knowing Huntress would be welling to give her shot do to her past ways and Black Canary not wanting to be seen as unfair when her rival was would follow in step, Superman nodded as he headed to the door.

"Yes with any luck, they'll get along great making joining the League a lot easier on Livewire." Superman said, truth be told he did feel a touch of guilt at this sneaky manipulation of the situation, but if it helped Livewire get along with everyone else, then he could accept the use of such methods.

"Anyway, ready a Javelin for me and be sure to disable the tracking device." Superman as the door open for him, J'onn had turn to the man of steel.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come as well? This is a most pressing matter." J'onn said still unable to believe they were going through this again.

"Yes, if the **Witchblade** really has resurface like she said, than it would be best to keep Batman, Wonder Woman and the other out of this for the time being." Superman said as J'onn nodded

"Right, I'll make sure all files on Witchblade are sent right to this flash drive and not the League's computer terminal." J'onn said holding up a long green a flash drive before plugging it and waving his hand over it to vanish.

"Good, I'll be heading to the Javelin now." Superman said leaving the room while in the back of their minds both were hoping they would not have a replete of what happen with Takeru Five years ago.

* * *

**Back in Dakota**

The group of teen superheroes had just finish eating, and had urge Son to continue with his story, Getting back to his story he explain how he Alicia, Eternity had lured the The Demon Three out of Greek and into open field were they did battle that when his story take a darker turn.

"As the battle went on we mange to gain the upper hand, until **he **enter the fry!"

"Who's he?" Static ask.

"**Sallah!**" everybody was really listing in now.

"After he sarcastically congratulations us for out matching his crew the guy **quickly** and **easily** overpower us in a matter of minute, forcing Alicia to give up the Black Seed as a décor so we can get out of there!" hanging on to every word of his, Gear could not help having his eye almost pop out of his head. From what he'd seen of Son's power, the guy was no push over, so how in the hell had one guy overpower him AND two just like him? If one thing was for sure, it was that they were in for some trouble time with this guy.

"Having lost the Black Seed, we thought it was best to rest from the battle, than spliting back up and looking for more clues on Sallah**.**

"And that what lead you here?" She Bang ask and Son nodded.

"There are artifacts being move to the Dakota at the end of this month and from my Intel Sallah and his goons after one of them."

"Intel?" Witchblade said rising an eyebrow,

"A professor name Jones Lander who I help out few times in the past let me know some of Sallah goons have try to break in to the shipping while it was being pack for travel to Dakota." Son replied to Witchblade as Static and Gears close their eyes and sigh.

"And since the M-tech CEO just happen to be in Dakota opening up a new M-tech division in this city, it not that hard to guess why he's really here now." Static said in a mono tone.

"Yes, And with Black Alicia and Kid Eternity not even in the country at the moment, I'm kind of on my own, so I was hoping you guy would- " Son as trail off when Gears Backpack went off. The tech stood up as he went over the reading.

"Son if you're here to ask for our help, then it not even a question, we're with you, but that'll have to wait." Gear said turning to Static and She Bang. "Guys we got trouble at Star Labs it our new pal Holocaust! And from what I'm seeing he brought a whole bunch of our **old** friend with him!" That got Static and She Bang on their feet right away as they quickly got ready to leave.

"Sorry guys but we got to bounce." Static said as he pulls out his retractable disk and She Bang move to be picked up by Gear. However a hand had grab on to Static's arm before he could charge his disk up.

"By, we you'd better mean all of us!" Witchblade said throwing her arms around his shoulder with a dark smile as Son and Psionic got up as while.

"In case you guys forgot we're heroes as well, and just because I'm here asking for your help doe's mean I plan on leaving you hanging!" Son added and Psionic spoke up next already using her powers to hover a little over the ground.

"I know I'm like the newest at this, but can still do my part as well." Psionic said not wanting to be left out, Static, Gear, and She Bang all just looks at each other.

"Sure, why not." They all said with a careless shrug as Static drop his charge up disk that hover over the ground in got on with Witchblade who still her arm a round his back, Son had made his own disk in the forum a blazing pentagram to fly on..

"Everyone ready? Then let's go!" Gear said holding She Bang as they all blast did off head straight to at Star Labs.

* * *

**Star Labs**

"Yo Boss man, Mind telling me why we're stealing all this techno junk?" Ebon ask as he and Hotstreak watching over the tied up nine scientists and guards while Onyx, Shiv, Kangor were packing of the tech they where stealing.

"Well, one, because I said so, and two, this techno junk as you put it will get me a mightily fine pay day." Holocaust said with his arm cross watching over them as Hotstreak frown.

"Yeah, I'll bet! You get the pay off and we do all the work." Hotstreak scowl then grimace at the glare Holocaust sent him.

"Watch your mouth boy, cause working with me doesn't come with good dental insurance! Beside I look out for my own so don't you worry, all you guys will be getting your cut, as long as you do what you're told." At this Ebon and Hotstreak nodded knowing that while they may not have like the guy, he had been keeping his word since they mat him.

"Boss that the last of them." Kangor said, showing that everything had been put on some kind of hovering platform nodding he turn to the scientists and guards.

"Well thank for all the help kiddie, but it time for us to go!" Holocaust said as rise his glowing hand that was on fire.

"I'm real sorry about this but it be a pain in the ass if the police found out how I move around so-"he trail off as a giant fireball forum in his hand, they didn't need to guess what was about happen as their eyes full with fear.

"So long!" with that one word Holocaust fire the fireball and when it was about to hit-

"KRRRRKKKSSSHHHHH!" a blue and purple blare shot into the building from a top side window and landed in front of his target putting a electric shield up, protecting them Holocaust attack!'

"What the hell! Static, Witchblade!" Hotstreak yell just then two more top side windows were broken in as Gear and She Bang along with two others they didn't know came in as well.

"So your Holocaust, huh? "Okay tall dark and psycho why don't we just do this the easy way for once and you guys come quietly." Gear said to him forcefully as he set She Bang down, Son and Psionic had already landed, ready for the fight to come. Holocaust however just looks at the teen heroes before him, and grin.

"So this your crew Static? I like em." Holocaust said with a cruel grin, hold up a pair of glowing red hands.

"To bad you brought them here to die!"

To Be Continued.

* * *

Sorry if it seem abit rush, but I had been working on friend computer. I'll have the next Chapter out soon, see ye! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8all out battle and more bad new

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chaos!** That one word was running through the minds of Dakotas Star Lab workers. The day had gone pretty ordinarily, enough, come to work, look at the latest technology, find away to make it better, go to lunch, come back and finish the day. Simple right, today not so much! At around 3:00 when everything seem to be going normal, a team of Meta-humans literally pop up out of no way, the guards were no match for so they quickly surrender in the hopes that the Leader of the group would take whatever he wanted and leave them be.

That was not to be, when they done packing up, the Leader made it clear he didn't want them telling the polies anything. However as soon as he try to end them Static and his team show up and save them! The fight that ensued made it so that Static fought Holocaust, Witchblade battle with Onyx, She Bang fought Hotstreak, Son fought Ebon, Gear fought Kangor, and Psionic battle with Shiv. For the lad workers that felt relief, well that quicky turn to a new type of fear, the fear of being nothing more than collateral damage.

As the battles swirled around her, Psionic was becoming more and more anger, because Shiv just would not let her get anywhere near the hostages who she had been tag with saving.

"Damn it! I suggest you get out of my way, before you make me really mad!" the new super-heroine shouted, flying over to the purple hair boy, Shiv clearly wasn't impressed by the threat so he Continued to keep Psionic at bay with his light energy blades Shiv was thowing at her that were bounceing off her force fields and causing Psionic's anger to intensify.

Off to the side Gear was having no better luck, Kangor had fought him before and didn't plan on getting trap by one of his Zap caps, Mark II again. Jumping high Kangor try to stomp the hero's life out, but said hero roll to the side, throwing another Zap cap but like before Kangor jump away from it.

"Hold still, would ya Big foot!" Gear growl as Kangor landed a good five feet away from him.

"You think I fall for the same trick mon, ya a real fool then mon." Kangor taunted with a grin at the now annoyed Gear, tapping Back-pack he pulled out what look like a high tech gun, and Kangor gain a most warly look on his face.

"That one dangerose looking gun mon, aren't ya being just a tab bit hasted?" Kangor said and Gear smirk.

"Relax, you won't feel a thing. Though you might get a bit cold." Gear said and before Kangor could even think of dodging a blue bean shot out in cover him in a blue mist! When the mist clear Kangor from the neck on down was frozen in ice...

"What the! It freezing mon! Freezing! Let me Out! " Kangor shouted as Gear calmly walk over with a grin on his face.

"Man you have no idea how long I been wanting to try out this Freeze ray I made." Gear said, putting a few more Mark II caps on him for good measures.

Son of the Fallen was having a much easy time with his opponent as all it take was him placing a pentagram on Ebons arm to cancel out his teleporting power. Stretching out his arm too incredible lengths, Ebon try to catch the punk style hero who was flying a fire like disk, not unlike Static and prove to be just as good at it with the way he kept out of Ebons reachs.

Hotstreak was like wise having a hard time too mainly because the minute he tageted She Bang he try to hit her with a fire punch but said heroine had grab him by the arm and throw him into a wall with sicking crack. Hotstreak had mange to got out of the way, before She Bang could finish him off but from the pain in his side was wondering if he had a broken Rib.

She Bang was trying to get close to him but Hotstreak was was course keep her at bay with round of fireballs he sent her way, realizing this was going no where She Bang ran to a near by support-beam, sure that as long as she left the others along this building would be fine. Hotstreak arched an eyebrow as she grasped the metal support-beam, She Bang gritted her teeth and pulled. The muscles in her arms and shoulders stood out, and her thighs flexed as she applied growing pressure.

"Oh, no way." Hotstreak grasp as She Bang tugged one more time, and Hotstreak heard a screech and a snap as the bolts bent and then sheared off, and the metal support-beam out of the ground and off the ceiling. Seeing this surprise Hotstreak with how strong she was, but letting his guard was not the best idea as She Bang the slinging the metal club at the red head, smashing him in the left side and had thrown him a cross the lab into a desk. If he wasen't in pain from her first attack, then he was now!

"Damn it, You bitch! You broke my arm!" Hotstreak cry as his arm was now twisted in a position that wasn't natural, However before Hotstreak could curse She Bang some more a voice that he really didn't want to hear again cut in.

"Now, now, that not a nice thing to say to a girl..." Looking up Hotstreak want from look a of horror to just plane terror as he saw Witchblade airborn above him and holding Onyx by the shoulder shoulder up-side down over head and was grinning savagely.

"You need to be taught some manner." Witchblade commented darkly with Onyx begging her to put him down, something he would come to regret as Witchblade slam him down on Hotstreak hard, it want with out saying they where both knock out cold.

Walking up to her, She Bang was finding herself more and more annoyed with Witchblade.

"Was that really necessary, you cold have kill them!" she asked, a bit of her temper slipping through, more so when Witchblade turn to her with that grin still on her face.

"Relax, their still a live. Look see still breathing." Witchblade said pointiing down to the unmoving forms of Hotstreak and Onyx and saw that they were indeed breathing. "Beside if I wanted to kill them, I'd have use this blade of mine to clop them up!"

(_And she kill it!_) She Bang thought as she mind a note to have Virgil be more cautious around this girl. Speaking of Static, he was finding it rather hard fighting Holocaust than last time becaue one, Holocaust was way stronger than Static even while he was power up, Two the guy seem to have some kind of invulnerable ability going on as his electicshock weren't doing much, and three the healing facter of his was not helping!

Dodging out of the way of another fire blast before sending punch a compressed Energy at the guy, Holocaust surprise Static by using his forearm to make a fire shield! Static seeing to he had to use more power begin charging up one of his more powerfull attacks.

"Try this on for size!" Static shouted as he fire a compressed Energy with a red core at Holocaust, using his forearm he had his shield back up but this time at was Holocaust turn to be surprise when the shield not only broke but the explosion sent him flying back into the wall and through it,

"Boss man!" Shiv yell seeing this, he drop his fight with Psionic and ran over to him. (_There's no way he didn't feel that_) Static thought as he look to see that Son had already beatin Ebon by binding him with what look like four rings of fire, that were not burning him, (_Gotte love all the physical laws magic tens to broke_) Static thought as Gear ride up to him.

"Damn I see you been working on your Nove Burst." Gear said as they grin and arm slap and was about to tell how him take his guy down,- BOOOOM! -however that as far as they got when the hole Holocaust went through exploaded outward with fire, Luckly Shiv had jumb out of the way, or he would have been roasted.

"What the?" Static and Gear said at the same time looking as Holocaust appear in the hole, his attire had rips, his midsection hurt like hell. And. He. Look. PISSED.

"KID! Do. You. Have. Any. Idea. What. I'm. Going To. Do. To. You. Right. Now?" Holocaust snarled as he walk out the hole with his fist on burning with fire. Static just give him a wiryly grin as his team surrounded Holocaust and Shiv.

"I don't supposed it tell me how much of a badass I am?" Static said actively sounding hopeful but Holocaust return the question with a dangerous smile.

"You can't be serious in any situations? Do you want to die?" Holocaust sneer as Witchblade came to his left and She Bang came to his right.

"Well if I do die at least it would be do to my nature… A smart ass." Static said as his body exploded with blue light that surrounded him like an aura of flame. His body crackled with electricity and his hands begain to glow with electrical and magnetic energy, Gear likewise bought back out his Freeze ray and took aim at the two Bang Babys, She Bang take on a combat position while Witchblade had her blade out and her two scythe pony tails begin moving around as if ready to attack.

"Are they gonna be alright?" Psionic ask Son who had came over to help her free hostages, Son nodded to the girl.

"Of course, it four to two, their gonna take them down, no problem."

-PZZFFTT-

"Okay, that a problem!" Son call out as his assurance was replace by panic as all the lights in the building went out, him and the other were looking around trying to figure out what going on. Even Holocaust look surprise and confuse by this.

+**HOLOCAUST! WE HAVE COME TO PICK YOU UP! PROTACK YOURSELF! NOW!+ **A cold robotic voice ring out through the air, and no one save Holocaust was ready for what happen next.

-**BRAKKA!-**

**-****BRAKKA!-**

******-****BRAKKA!-**

**************-BRAKKA!-**

**************-****BRAKKA!-**

"What the hell!" Gear cried out in alarm, as bolt of energy shot out into the Star Lab building so forcefully that they were tearing the place apart! It all sounded and look like a helicopters Gatling gun was bearing down on them, so it was a good thing our hero were fast acting or they all be dead by now. That what was running through She Bang's mind at the moment as she hide behind Gear, who's Back-pack rise up the shield he install a few weeks ago, She Bang was also happy to see Witchblade made it to Static side as he put his own bioelectric field shields to protack the two. Yeah She Bang didn't like the girl but that didn't mean she wanted to see the heroine kill.

-**BRAKKA!**-

**-BRAKKA!-**

You guys okay?" She Bang call out loudly.

**************-BRAKKA!-**

**************-****BRAKKA!-**

**************-BRAKKA!-**

"You mean beside the Gatling fire? Super!" Static growl back as he take a look over his shoulder to see Witchblade with a look of being both worry and piss off at the samn time, looking across the Lab Static saw Psionic had put up a TK barrier over her, Son and the hostages. Son had both of his arms held out with red pentagrams on his hands. Looking to were he was pointing Static saw that Son place Fire barriers over the fallen super villains Ebon, Hotstreat Onyx, and Kangor.

(_And speaking of super villains,_) Static looking around abit before finding Holocaust using some kind of Heat barrier protack him and Shiv.

"Boss, man! This barrier thing is to hot!" Shiv call out to Holocaust but the man didn't even turn his way.

-**BRAKKA!**-

**-BRAKKA!-**

"Shut up it either this or you die! Now when I say three we run. One. Two. Three!" with that both of them bolted with Holocaust in the lead right out the front of the building.

"No. No way are those maniac escaping me!" Static growl out as he ran after them with Witchblade on his tail, ignoring Gear's call to wait.

"Static wait up, damnit!" Gear yell but it fell on death ears, She Bang grip on to his shoulders.

"I can't see any thing what happen?" She Bang ask as loud as she could.

"Holocaust and Shiv just booked on us with and Static and Witchblade after them!" Gear growl as the two got ready to follow, but it wasn't to be.

"Um guy? Little help please." Son call over to She Bang and Gear who look to see that the two were still protacking the scientists, however Psionic seem to be straining herself with how much she was sweating and how hard she was breathing. She Bang and Gear could only say one word at this.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**Outside Star Labs**

Static and Witchblade had just reach out side ready to start blasting the two runway villains, but both stop and had their mouths wide open at what they saw. A spaceship that look like a mix between a Gunship and the freakin **Justice Leagues **Javelin, hovering in the sky! (_JUST WHAT THE HELL DID WE GET OURSELFS INTO!_) Static thought, his mind now racing with all that had happen today before shaking his head.

"No time to be impress, got to take out those turrets!" Static mutter to himself as he rise his fist, quickly charging up before letting lose half a dozens Nove Bursts at the spaceship and taking out all six of it gun turrets to stop the hall-fire. Holocaust who had just throw Shiv into the spaceship had turn to see Static and Witchblade behind him.

"You guys really don't give up do?" it was more of a statement then an actual question as he turn to re-engage the two but was pull back inside the ship by a guy in **macha suilt **holding a very big Sci-Fi looking rifle and Aiming it at them.

+**YOUR IN OUR WAY! DIE!**+ The Macha pretty much order as he blasted Static.

"AGHHHH!" Static cry as he was sent spiraling into a car by a shot from one of the macha men.

"O-kay... I'll admit it... That one... hurt..." he moaned as Witchblade had a look of fury in her and she shot her two scythe like pony tails at him and pierce through his chest plates! The Macha mange to pull himself off the blade like hairs but fall to his knees and giving off some irritating wheezing and coughing.

+**FLY... KAHAA... FLY AWAY... KAHAA, KAHAA... NOW!**+ he yell as the spaceship begin to take off, Witchblade and the police who had hide behind their cars could only watch as the thing literally disappeared right back their eyes!

"Well, that was... New!" Witchblade munble quietly with her eyes open wide, a small flash to the side of her caught eye and knock her out of the stupidity the disappearing spaceship left her in. Walking over to it Witchblade knee down and pick it up, (_A shell casing?_ _Did it come from that ship?_) she thought as there wasn't anything around here that could use a shell this big to fire. At the word fire something else hit her.

"STATIC!" Witchblade yell as she ran over to the car he had crash in, reaching the car she sigh in relif seeing him walk up, trying to get up but was finding it a lot harder then it should be. After finally getting to his feet Static try to take a step forward and almost hit the ground agin but Witchblade caught him.

"Man, your wasted!" Witchblade mutter as she held him up, Static was rubbing his head trying to make the stars go away.

"You get the number to the train? It was silver and had a rifle that look like it was stolen from a Star Trek rerun." Mutter as he wave her off now able to stand on his own. The Police who had been there earlier came out from behind there cars, moving over to the young heros.

"Hey you O-kay? That was one hell of a blast you take." Lt. Trina ask as and her parther Kim came to the teens with first an Aid-kit but Static just wave his hand while he rubbed his temple trying to get rid of this headache of his.

"We're find, just need to make the ringing in my head go away." Static said as Lt. Trina frown, any normal human would need to go to the hospital right away. (T_hen again he not normal now is._) Trina thought as every turn around at hearing a sound at the door way to Star Labs, It was Gear holding up his Freeze ray and looking around, seeing everything was calm Gear put it away.

"It cool, the cost is clear." Gear call as She Bang step out next letting all the scientists and guards walk out, turning to Static and Witchblade She Bang was about to say something but stop when she saw the scorching on his black shirt.

"Dude what the hell!" She Bang yell as she and Gear ran over to them.

"Static! Are you alright? How'd you get hurt?" She Bang said in worried tone; while unnecessarily check up on Static's and surprisingly enough Witchblade bodys.

"Fine. We're fine, though I could really use a power snack." Static and Witchblade spoke up next.

"While we may be okay Holocaust and the one you guys call Shiv got away." Witchblade said evenly she hated when her prey got away.

"He got away huh? Man and this started out as such a good day." Son said and upon turning to him everyone was surprise to see him holding Psionic in his arms. Lt. Trina was the first to reach them as she look the girl over.

"What happen? Is she hurt?" Trina ask as she look the girl over but didn't see any wounds or injuries, her check up was stop when Psionic grab her hands.

"I'm find just tire." Psionic said opening her eyes. "I never really had to hold up under that much fire power before, got taken by surprise."

Lt. Trina sigh and back away as Son walk over to the rest of the team, (_This isn't right! The police are the one suppose to do this, not a bunch of kids!_) Trina thought as a red flash appear over them and they were gone.

* * *

**Top of Giovanni**

Now on the roof top of Giovanni's Static and Witchblade were quickly to tell Gear and the other what happen outside of Star Labs , from the spaceship to the Macha men that help Holocaust get away. It went with out saying that the mood drop rather low, Psionic now able to stand on her own move to the center of the group.

"So basicly not only do we have to look out for Sallah and his Demon Three but now we got watch out for Holocaust, Shiv and these Macha guys as well?" Psionic ask with a bewildered expression on her face.

"Talk about a full plate." Son munble as everybody there was feeling unease with all that was happening in Dakota.

"It a long list of bad guys to take down." Gear mutter.

"And it seem to be getting longer by the day." She bang add.

"But it our job to take them out." Witchblade said with small grin as even she found the task set out for them to be abit overwhelming.

"Yeah and crying about it ain't gonna help, so let head in for the night and meet back here this friday to plan our next move." Static said and everyone was all for that. Bidding their good byes Psionic use her TK to fly home, Son teleported to were ever it he live, and Witchblade give static one last smile before she too was gone. It was only the Dakota trio now as they look back and fourth to one another.

"So, do we talk about whether or not we bring them to the New Headquarters now or later?" Gear ask, but Static and She bang groan as that completely sliped their mind.

"LATER! Much LATER!" the two said at the same time, pulling out his disk Static bid his friends farewell as Gear take of carrying She Bang like alway, But Static didn't want to turn in just yet so he thought it'd be best for him to just to fly around the city to clear his mind.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

The Cloaking Gunship that had escape Static and Witchblade had arrival at what look like a Abandoned Faciltie plant.

"You got this badass ship to save me, just so you can fly us right outside of Paris Island?" Holocaust mutter as the Gunship landed, the hatch open to show four more Macha men, two on each side of a lady in a white Lab coat that look to be in her mid to late thirties.

"Hey Elma if you had this kind of fire power why didn't you help get the rest of my crew out of there?" Holocaust growl as he was more then a litttle piss off about leaving Hotstreat, Ebon, Onyx, and Kangor behind to be place under arrest by the place.

"Because you pissed me off." the lady name Elma said arrogantly and cause him to flush angrily as Holocaust ran over to Elma and grab by the coat, holding her in the air.

"Why you little." -CLICK, CLICK- Holocaust word fall short as look up to see the four Macha's had all turn their blaster on him turning abit to see in back of him, three of the five that were in the Gunship had taken aim as well and the last the last two pointing at Shiv who had has hands in the air shaking like a leaf. Holocaust turn back to the women with a dark grin.

"HA! You really think those funny looking toys can hurt?" He ask with a laugh, but then frown at the smile on her face that was even darker then his.

"These 'funny looking toys' can **Shatter **a **Green Lanterns** Construct!" Elma shot back at him causing Holocaust's eye's to wide just abit. "So I suggest You put me down _gently_ or I'll have you and that kid looking like sweet cheese in no time."

Clenching his teeth did as he was told and set her down, but the Macha's blaster didn't lower their guns. "I still don't see why you could help get my whole crew out if you were gonna come anyway.

"Because your mission was ment for you too just stealing one thing, but you got greeded and try to rob the place blind!" Elma Snarl. "It your dumassness that got them lock up not me."

"They can rot in jail for all I care." Holocaust Clench his teeth agin and growl, he didn't like being talk down to like this but with all those blaster aim at him he'd have to let it go. For now. Elma gain a hard look in her eye as she held out her hand. "Well, hand it over."

Holocaust frownd at her. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? The thing I hire you to steal! You got it right, hand it over." Elma order as Holocaust reach into his pockets and pull out an 8 inch box, Elma gain a glee full look in her eyes as she snatch the rectangle box out of his and it up to show what look very like a Sci-Fic T.V remotal. The Macha men lower their Blasters at this.

"That what this was all about? A remotal? Yor could have gone to radio shack if you wanted one, or a thrift store." Holocaust said but the smile did not leave her face.

"This is no remotal, fool! It a Boom tube device!" that got his attention as Holocaust went to look over her shoulder.

"I've heard that name before, Isn't that tech that allows the user to travel from one dimensions to the next? How'd the hell did shit like that get into dakota?"

"Oh so your not just a brawn for brains idiot after all." Elma smirk as she close the box. "Well you don't need to know that, but good job getting it here."

"Now come inside and we'll get your payment." Elma said as she and the Macha men who's were carrying the damage one with them made their way to the Faciltie, but Holocaust stay were he was as Shiv ran over to his side.

"How do I know you won't just get rid of us the moment we go inside?" Holocaust said but Elma gave him a bore smile.

"Please if I wanted you dead I'd do so out here. No your useful to **Cyberdata** and we like to keep those who are useful around." Elma said as they Continued inside Holocaust look at Shiv and nodded for them to follow.

Once inside it didn't take long for Elma to put to together the 20 Grand payment and hand it to him in briefcase, Holocaust had given his thank and take the briefcase but Elma didn't let go, opting to give him hard glare.

"There was a reason why we hire you, it becaue we didn't want to be seen by a centain man."Elma said answering an question Holcaust had. "But the higher up got worry and order me to have you pulled out of there."

"Opening yourselfs up more to the public, right?" Holocaust ask but Elma had an even Smile on her face that easyly said that she was not happy. "Next time we hire you, stay on trask." Holocaust nodded and left.

* * *

**Night time at The Miyazono**** house**

At home Yuri seem to be bore out of her mind as she laid on the bed in a halter top and underwear and made little circles with her fingertips on the keyboard of her Lab Top, while thinking about the shell casing in her hand she found earylyer.

"No manufactuere marking, and nothing that even comes close on the net." Yuri grumble as everywhere she look it was a dead end, the door to her room open up to let her mom in.

"Mom, don't you know how to knock?" Yuri said with a mock glare while hiding the casing behind her, and her mom just smirked.

"Relax whatever you've got, mine her bigger." Yuir just gave her a dry smile and rise her middle finger up in respond. "And if you keep that finger rise, I'm gonna snap it off."

"You just wait, I'm still growing so mine are gonna be bigger in no time." Yuri pouted as her finger drop, Mrs. Miyazono on the other hand was having fun, month ago things like this wouldn't have been possible for them to do, but now.

"Sure you will." Mrs. Miyazono said with an extremely apathetic look, If looks could kill Mrs. Miyazono be a smoldering pile of ash from the glare Yuri sent her

"Her are bigger."

"Her are bigger. ACK!"

"You haven't kill that thing yet?" Mrs. Miyazono ask with biter smile as she turn to look at the blue bird, Yuri's uncle, had give her daughter a freakin Parrot as a get well gifts.

"I thought about running it through, but just didn't seem right... To wast a good knife like that." They both laught at the joke.

"Now you mind telling me what wrong?" Yuri was about to say nothing but then she go that look mom give when they know something wrong and sigh, just telling her it something about school.

"Did you and that boy get into fight already?" Mrs. Miyazono ask but Yuri shake her head. "No we're getting along great, we ate lunch together and he even gave me ride to school."

"So it with home work?" Yuri shake her head.

"I just making new friends made me miss my old ones." Yuri said as her mom hug her "I know you miss her Friends and they were good kids. But you'll see this move was for the best."

"I know mom, I know." Yuri said she hug her back, Mrs. Miyazono then got up and headed to the door.

"Well I'd better go help her dad with letter he got from the real estate agent." Mrs. Miyazono said heading to the door. "Good night Yuri."

"Good night mom." with that she close the door and left.

Later that night Yuri spent some more time looking at the web trying to find anything she could on the shell casing she had, but got nothing. Not only that but her Parrrot was annoying her to death... or it death.

"Real estate agent. ACK!"

"Real estate agent. ACK!"

"Shut up!" Yuri growl with her eyes still lock on to the Lab Top Screen. The Parrot just tilted it head like some kind of curious puppy. Or a ghoul. Every time Yuri looked at the thing she had to suppress a shiver.

"Agent!"

"Agent!"

"Agent! Ack!"

"Why you little-" but her words were cut off as someting hit her, (_Agent? Argent!_) Yuri mentally yell as she jump out of bed and ran to the boxs in the corner.

"It may be annoying little shit, but it has it moments." Yuri mutter as she pick up a box that said Tira. "Which is one of the two real reasons why I never kill the nuisance.

Yuir set back down on her bed and begin to go through the box looking for something, it wasn't long before she said aha to pulling out small white card, with a number on it. Grabbing her cell phone off the night stand, she quickly dial the number and waited impatient rings went on and on.

"Come on, pick up..."

"I know your wake this time of night. You have no parsonel life to go to in the morning." Yuri munble, as some one finally pick up.

=_**Argent**. this had better be good I'm working_.=

"About time you pick up, I need some help." Yuri said but then the one call cut her off.

=_Wait... Who is this? And how did you even get this number_=

"It me Tira." Yuri reply and take a moment for her to remember the name. =_Tira? Ah! The litttle demon-girl from Okinawan, now I remember you._=

=_Look Deviko, I've got an unconscious rogue Ultra-Sapien at my feet so I'm a little busy at the moment. you want to play twenty questions, call some else._=

"But your the only one I can call about a Gunship, Argant." Yuri said knowing that would catch her attention, and it did. =_Gunship you say?_=

"Yeah after unloading a crap load of ammo on me and some... Others, it then it disappeared into thin air right before my eyes.

=_Cloaking Gunship, that a something that in my wheelhouse. you came to the right parson_ _Deviko.=_ Yuri frowned at the name she was call. "I thought I told you to call me Tira."

=_But Deviko is so much cuter, well if like to me your name and I'll_-=

"The Gunship Argent. Tell me about the Gunship cause the shell casing I got came from the large caliber on the Gunship has no manufactuere marking of any kind." Yuri said holding up the casing to her eyes.

=_HAHAHA! No fore-play, oh well... It Cyberdata. I'd bet anything on_ _it.=_

"Even to not call me Deviko anymore?" Yuri ask with hope in her smile. =_Anything but that._=

"HAHA! Thought so, go on."

=_Well for starteds they make their own hardware to prevent it being traced back to them, and a Cloaked Gunship is very last century for them._=

_"_Got anything else on Cyberdata?"

=_Their a corp that specialize in Cybernetics. Real cutting-edge stuff a decade or so ago._=

=_They went_ _away when Douji Industries and M-Tech hit the bubble and burst._=

"Now why doe's that sound like a cover up for the **public **to hear?" Yuri ask as she begin taking out cloths so to get ready for a 'late night run'.

=_HA! Nice to see you catching on to how thing work quick, Deviko. Yes that the public version, the truth is Cyberdata was founded by a bunch of eggheads looking to take over the world. came up with all sorts of advanced do hickys like some type of Cyborgs commandos, that was some very_ _nasty stuff_.=

"Look I have already had one long story for the day. So how about you just tell me if they still operative and if they are... Were are they in Paris Island of Dakota?" Yuri said holding up a blond long haired wig.

=_Tch, much like cockroachs that no matter how many time we squashed into paste, they will always come back. That's Cyberdata, Deviko. If your in Paris Island, Dakota then there's only one Facilitie near you, assuming the was a Cyberdata Gunship. You need to go to the abandoned manufacturing plant in the forest of Qneens Hills, Right outside, the east side of Paris Island._=

"I own you Argent, thank." Yuri said getting up to put the now empt box back.

=_Since you seem to be in a chatty mood Deviko, how 'bout telling me a few more things on that pretty little breacelet you have and how you really got it?_=

"Goodbye Argent." Yuri said smirking, yeah she like Argent but there was still a lot she didn't know about the older women, a lot she didn't truth. Yuri shake her head of this as she begin putting on the cloths that were in the box that looked like a Japanese junior-school uniform, consist of a white shirt, blue blazer with out a school crest, and a red brown like Scottish tartan skirt.

Yuri had also put on the the blond haired wig that with went down to her back covering her black hair, after putting on some black lipstick She give her self a quick look in the hand held mirror she was holding. Looking at her reflection Yuri saw a few changes need to be change, first up her eyes, the brown irises soon turn pure gold, leaving then to flash in the light, next was her teeth. She held her mouth open to see as her incisors lengten and sharpen to fang like sizes giving her feral expression on her face and a more intimidating out look.

"Done! Good bye Yuri Miyazono and hello **Tira**." Yuri said entering the Alter ego she take on to protack her secrets identity. Picking up a pair of black shades Yuri now Tira walk over to the Parrot and open it cage.

"Here boy, come to Tira." Tira coota as the Parrot use it talons to grab on to her right index finger, Tira then use her left index finger to tap it fore head causing a flash of red light from to the Parrot's head.

"Time to get to work." Tira said as the bird flow off her finger and to her right shoulder, she turn all the lights off in the room and put the pillows under her bed to make it seem like she was still there, sleeping. Moving to her window, Tira open it and with a boost of power to her legs she jump out, all the way to the next roof top and doing so gain and gain until she reach the bus station.

* * *

**Back with Static**

(_Where are the punchable morons when I need them?_) Static thought as He landed on the rooftop and sigh, he could really use a few normal criminal to beat senseless after the day he had, but it all seem pretty quiet to night.

"Maybe I should just head home." Static munble, then his Shock-box went off, (_Great! What now?_) Static mentally Despair as he answer.

"Yo, Static here."

=_Static man am I glad you pick up_.= Static pause as he knew who that voice on the Shock-box was but it wasn't Gear, She bang or any of the new heros.

"**Robin**?"

=_Yeah it me, and I need you to flash line over here to Washington now! Some chick Name **Blueblade** is attacking Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Black Canary!_=

To Be Continued.

* * *

Witchblade is on the hunt for Cyberdata, while Static head off to help out an old friend but who is this Blueblade that attacking two of the Justice Leagues founding

members and how will Static fair when he finds out she has a lot in commen with one of his new teammates?

* * *

**_Review_**


	9. Chapter 9Battle along side young justice

Really sorry about the super late chapter, but hop the fact its a long one will make up for the wait

* * *

**Unknown Place**

Puff was bored out of her mind, she had wanted to go with the other but the boss had ordered her to stay behind, more over she'd had not long ago just watch the 9:00 o'clock News and hear about the battle between Static and some unknown metal-humans but they didn't go into details about what happen, so she was also worry since she haven't heard hide nor hair from them since then and was beginning to think of just going to look for them herself.

"That it, boss man can be anger at me all he want but I've got to know what going on." Puff mutter as she headed for the door but when it open up to let Holocaust and Shiv in she jump back.

"Boss man! Your back!" Puff exclaim but got a look of confusion on her face when she saw only Holocaust and Shiv.

"Wait where are Onyx and the others?" Puff ask as Holocaust walk past her.

"Probably in holding at the M.C.D." Holocaust said tersely as he went to the big computer at his desk.

"The Meta-human Containment Division! What the hell, so Static really did show up? Even so, you guys should have had him out number Six to Three." Puff exclaim, Shiv seeing the annoyed look on Holocaust face quickly went over to calm Puff down before the former wannabe bounty hunter got herself kill.

"Sorry about that boss man, we'll go do some packing in the back now." Shiv said as he pull her away, Holocaust just grunted and wave them off without even looking.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to get a beat down?" Shiv ask with a deadpanned look something Puff return with scowl.

"No, now just tell me what happen with Onyx and the others." Shiv sigh knowing she was not going to like what he had to say.

"Look we thought if Static's team show up we'd have them out number but he must have put out a help wanted add in the newspapers or something, because he had a few new friends with him this time around." Puff scowl grow deeper at that.

"New friends? Like who?"

"Well if I remember right, their names were Witchblade, Psionic, and some guy name Son of the Falling." Shiv ended and having never heard of any of those hero's before Puff was left even more confused than before. Shiv however went over to where the boxes were.

"Anyway we need to start packing up because we're leaving here tomorrow morning." Shiv said picking up a box, Puff's eyes widen at hear his word.

"What do you mean we're leaving? What about the other, aren't we going to break them out?" Shiv turn and frown at the girl.

"Hey I don't like the idea of leaving Ebon and Kangor behind either but the boss want us gone before the M.C.D. gets any Intel on how to find this place from them." Shiv said already putting the stuff away. Puff couldn't believe what hearing.

"So what, we're just gonna leave Onyx and them in jail to rot?" Puff exclaim as she began heading back in there to tell Holocaust they were staying.

"Hey you want us to break them out, tell that to the boss, I'm sure he'll be willing to listen." Shiv mutter stopping Puff in her tracks, she had seen what he did to Ebon and Hotstreak when they try to back out of their deal and knew the man was in a bad mood at the moment.

Puff really, really, really didn't want to leave Onyx behind but wanted to get on Holocaust bad side even-less, turning around she saw Shiv had kept on packing and went to pick up one of the box's and started to put the tech and devices away as well with a sad look on her face.  
(_I'm Sorry, Onyx_.)

* * *

**Queen's Hills**

The bus was free of other passengers when Tira boarded it, which was good from her point of view, the fewer people she ran into tonight, the better. The ride was an hour long and for once the bird on her shoulder kept quiet which she was thankful for, it wasn't long before she reach her target.

"Last stop Queen's Hills." the Driver said as the bus slowed and came to a halt, reaching the last stop of his route.

"Thank you." Tira Said cheerfully, rising from her seat and walking to the front of the bus.

"Sure just remember it 10:00 o'clock so the buses run by the hour now, so be careful how long you stay out." the Driver said opening the door for her.

"Though I don't see why pretty young girl like you would want to come out to this creepy ass forest at such a late hour." Tire just hid a dark grin as she made way off, the bus the bird flying off her Shoulder and onto a tree branch.

"You could say I'm a creepy little girl that likes going into creepy little forests." Tira said and for some reason the Driver felt a chill run up his spine and thought better then to say anything more.

"Well, good luck with... whatever you're doing." he said before driving off, watching the bus leave Tira turn to the forest and headed a few feet in before jumping to a branch and hopscotching from one to another with the blue Parrot right behind her. it take Ten minute before the manufacturing plant came into view.  
Landing in a crotch position on top of a tree, Tira held her arm out to the left with her hand wide open for the Parrot to land in, bring it up to her eyes the girls gold iris's flash a few times as did the Parrot's.

"Time to get to work." Tira said as the bird flew off to the abandoned facility, while she still didn't know why but by inputting a small bit of her aura into the bird she basically had full control over her Parrot and was even able to use it eyes to see what it was seeing. Tira's best guess for how she did this, it might be that do to her having a sentimental connection to the Parrot from it being a gift from her dead uncle she was able to link with it.

The blue Parrot flow around the facility, from what she was seeing there were only four cameras at each corner, Tira frowned at this.

She had the Parrot take closer look at the camera to see if there were any motion sensors but found none and even had a look at the rooftop but saw no guard. Upon taking a closer look at the cameras Tira they were all pointing in a clockwork like pattern.

"I know I'm still little new at this but in my opinion whoever is in charge of the security should really be fire." Tira mutter as whoever put it up really didn't know what they were doing or their employer was so supremely arrogant he or she thought this was all that take to keep them safe.

"Whatever, make thing easy for me in the long run." Tira said to herself as she found some humor in the fact that rather having trouble founding blind stop she was have trouble picking one.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

Standing on top of a hotel that had a good view 14Th Street Bridge was the one and only Robin the Boy Wonder, who at the moment looking at one of Statics's 'Shock Box' with an impatiently frowned of his face.

"He should be here any minute now." Robin said looking up only to see he was once again alone, His frown deepened.

"Really wish she'd stop doing that." Robin mutter, just then an electric surge came, generating a field of electrostatic energy around the Shock Box.

"And that would be him." Robin said before throwing the com to the ground as the rooftop alley was illuminated by brilliant sparks of electricity and in a flash Static was there.

"You're late!" Robin dead-pinned while Static just give him the finger.

"Bite me. You know I'm still getting use to this new power." Static said, a few months back when he and Robin had been working on a case in Gotham city Robin had wonder if Static could traveling on electricity lines and flash from one phone to another like he had seen Livewire do at times.

After a few times of trying and failing he had managed to replicate the power but seem to have a much harder time than Livewire does.

"Whatever the three of us need to get going, the Arrows, and Black Canary are going to need help soon." Robin said taking out his grabbing hook heading for the edge.

"Three?" Static ask looking around but saw no one other Robin.

"What do you mean three? I don't see-WHOA!" Static grasp and jump back at the young prepubescent girl with long blond hair held back in a hairband and green eyes that appear right in front of him.

"Static I'd like you to meet Secret." Robin said introducing him to the ghost like girl, her skin tone, hair and eyes paler then should be. She wore a completely white, hooded, cloak-like dress over a black sweater, and white shin-high boots over slate blue stockings and around her neck was a silver pendant.

"Um, Robin. Is she-"

"Yes now lets get moving. Secret lead the way." Robin said cutting him off (_Nothing at all subtle about that.)_Static thought pulling out his disk.

"Secret." the ghost girl whisper pointing ahead of her before heaving away.

"Follow her!" Robin Order firing his grabbing hook, Static likewise follow on his disk. It always amazed him how easy Robin could keep up with him using just his gripping hooks, pulling up alongside him Static had more than a few thing to ask.

"Seeing as you don't want to talk about the girl, mine telling me what this is all about?" Static ask as Robin fire another hook to a nearby edge.

"Some time ago me, Secret, and Kid Flash were out on patrol here in D.C. when we found a break in at the local Star Lab." Robin stated. as the three move through the air (_That place is getting broken into a lot today.)_Static thought to himself.

"Okay, but wait if Kid Flash was with you then where is he now?" Static inquired knowing that while he may not have ever mat Kid Flash, he had met The Flash and if the two were anything alike then there was no way he would stay out of a fight.

"That why I call you here. Kid Flash was wound earlier in the fight." Robin growl.

"That not a good thing, is it?" Static ask as they contained following Secret though the sky.

"No it not! Green arrow, Red arrow, and Black Canary came right after he was taken down and told us to take him back to the Mount Justice. While they go after that Blueblade chick." Robin said as they continuing on moving.

"Okay, if they have this under control then why am I here?" the three stop on a rooftop and Robin just look at his friend for a moment before preparing to fire his hook.

"You're gonna have to trust me on this Static. The rest of my team is busy at the moment and those three are going to need back up." with that said Secret flow off once more with Robin right behind her, watching them to go Static couldn't help but feel this was going to be long night.

* * *

**Queen's Hills**

The shadow of a figure could now be seen moving through the darkness in the sea of tree around the manufacturing plant, coming to the last corner the figure stop at seeing something odd. While just outside the camera view the figure is shown to be female wearing wears a white single breasted shirt with a black bolo tie, a black jacket, black shorts and dark fishnet stocking.

"Hello J'onn?" she call the familiar buzz and echo noise came as she hear his voice.

=_J'onn here report, Zatanna.=_

"I'm at the site where Cyberdata is said to be, but I need to know. I am only one that was sent here, right?" Zatanna ask as she stared at what caught eye.

=_Yes and I really wish you had waited for some back up, but why do you ask?=_

"Because unless I'm mistaken it looks like someone already broke end." She said looking at rectangle shape hole right under the camera, in it blind spot. Zatanna could also tell just from looking at it the hole was freshly made do to the lack of rust around it.

=_Someone already broke in? Are you sure_?=

"Yeah I'm sure." Zatanna said not bothering to wait as she quickly headed inside.

=_Zatanna if an unknown has already broke in there, then it is best you wait for back_-=

"Sorry J'onn already inside, for now I going into radio silence now." Zatanna said cutting him off as she tap the com-link in her ear. Once inside Zatanna made sure to keep in the darkness while looking to see if she was alone, looking around there were some old boxes, broke down forklifts here and there, and a few old tools laying about, but no one in site.

"Okay so far so good." Zatanna whisper to herself as she made her way out into the open, while keep a careful watch for anything. Seeing an office up head she began walking forward but stop at seeing an opening off to the side.

Walking to it Zatanna frowned at seeing yet another rectangle shape hole, taking off a glove Zatanna use her finger to trace the line of the hole but upon sliding her fingers down just an inch she quickly pull back and grimace at the small amount of blood now dipping out.

"Whoever did this, has one sharp blade." she muttered before sucking the little bit of blood away and putting back on her glove.

"Leah siht llams erujni!" Zatanna whisper and a small glow came over her index finger, flicking it a few time to make sure the little bit of pain was gone, Zatanna move inside through the hole.  
As Zatanna went deeper down the path before her very little light could enter, to the point that it was none at all, _(It patch black in here!)_she thought annoyed at how little she could see.

"Evig ym seye eht rewop ot ees ni eht krad." She whisper causing her eyes to flash like those of a cat, (_Much better.)_ she thought now able see around her. Moving on for a few minute more Zatanna came across another hole. (_Who's ever making those can't be far from me now_.) she thought waking up to the hole- GRAH -then just like that a hand shot out and grab her by the neck, pulling her in.

"I can't believe I let one of you Cyberdata lackeys get this close to me!" a golden eyed girl snarled at Zatanna, who was quick to grab the arm holding her in the air and gave a strong kick to the girl's gut knocking her to the ground.

"Me a Cyberdata lackey? Don't make me laugh, I'm Justice League, Moron!" Zatanna snap back to the girl who growl in return.

"Sure you are, and I'm Wonder Woman!" she yell tacking Zatanna through a wall! _(I am so going to feel this in the morning_.) Zatanna thought as she land on the other side of wherever they were with the golden eyed girl on top of her, while trying to push the girl off her Zatanna's eye fell on her left wrist that was glowing before a long blade sprouted out!

"Survey says, she the one that been cutting this place up like swiss cheese." Zatanna mutter, holding her hand out.

"Mlap fo erif." Zatanna chanted as fire came to her hand.

"I'm only going to say this once, Get! Off!" Zatanna growl which the girl return in full.

"You must be stupid if you think you can hurt me with-"

**+INTRUDERS...+**

"That?" Both look up to see a squad of Cyborgs commandos bearing down on them.

**+YOU ARE TRESPASSING ON CYBERDATA PROPERTY.+**

**+ALL TRESPASSERS ARE TO BE EXECUTED.+**

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

Robin's team had just enter the forest ranch with Secret leading the way, taking to the trees Robin mind was forced solely on catching up with the other, he didn't know why but for some for reason he just knew Red Arrow and the other were in trouble.

"WHUM-POOOM!"

"Secret!" the ghost girl gasps.

"What the Hell!" Static call out in surprise. (_Damn it Dick, can't you be wrong just once_!) Robin cry in his mind as Red Arrow was just blasted through a tree and into the sky!

"Static! Catch him!" Robin order as the dreadlocks teen hero shot a jagged line of crackling energy to the airborne archer and stop him in mid-air.

"GHHH!"

"What now?" Robin mutter as the three drop to the ground and saw Green Arrow slamming into the ground looking very like he was thrown by someone who was inhumanly strong, turning to Static, he was glad to see that he had Red Arrow under his armpit before running over to Green Arrow.

"GA, you alright?" Robin asked kneeling down and putting his hand on GA's shoulder, looking up up the man was surprised to see the boy wonder.

"Robin what are you doing here?" Green Arrow grasp, Robin just gave him a small smile in return.

"Thought you guys could use some back up, so I brought a friend." Robin said pointing to Static who Green Arrow saw was holding his Ex-sidekick.

"Really! Sound like fun!" everyone look up to see a shadow standing on top of a tree and holding someone in the air before jumping down to them.

"Because these three were no fun at all!" the woman's form was of an blue and cyan jacket like armor but did very little to cover her up as most of her breast was out in the open with a half a skirt covering her waist and right leg as a bow like blade takes shape on her left arm. She was also holding Black Canary by the throat.

"No fucking way." Static mumbled softly at how much her armor type match Witchblade's.

"Static, that Blueblade! So get ready." Robin call as he take out two of his birdarang, hearing this Blueblade turn to the young hero's, however upon seeing Static she drop Black Canary who had been about to about to black out from the lack of air, and began walking forward.

"In just who are you?" Blueblade said with a grin, and just like when he first met Witchblade, Static eyebrow twitched ominously.

* * *

**Queen's Hills**

**+YOU ARE TRESPASSING ON CYBERDATA PROPERTY.+**

**+ALL TRESPASSERS ARE TO BE EXECUTED.+**

"Friends of yours?" Tira ask looking up at all the weapons aim at her and Zatanna.

"For the last time I'm not with these guys, I'm Justice League!" Zatanna yell pushing Tira off her to flip out of the way of several beam blast and Tira likewise jump out of the way.

"Sure you are but since you're not with them and we had already done the cliche yet somehow obligatory fight bit, let's do the even more cliché yet just as obligatory team-up." Tira smirk changing into Witchblade, Zatanna herself was already, ready for battle.

"Somehow I get the feeling you just love cliché- Erif nrub dna nordluac elbbub!" Zatanna yell as one of the Cyborgs exploded outward leaving nobody behind.

"I thought so, these thing are just walking tin can..." Zatanna said jumping out of the way of several beam blast.

"Who's running them?" she yell watching Witchblade spear one through the head with her blade.

"Any ideas blade-girl?"

"Okay, One the names Witchblade, not blade-girl." Witchblade said using the blades on her hair to cut one of them in half as Zatanna join her side.

"And two, these guy are likely Cyborgs Commandos with next gen brainboxes in-plants in them." Witchblade said cut down two more of them as Zatanna cover her back by blast another one with fireball.

"Whatever that means. And how do you know so much about them anyway? Dloc dna wols, dloc dna wols, dloc dna wols." Zatanna chanted, freezing a Commando in a block of ice before looking down and saw one of them had drop their weapon.

"Two reasons really, one my Intel gave me the heads upon these guy." Witchblade said before getting blast did-ed in the back- UNNGH -and hitting the ground she turn and glare at the one who did that before sending her blade hair to cut off it arms and take the blaster from it.

**+S.H.O.C. SQUAD ONE REQUESTING REINFORCEMENTS. WE NEED- PHOOM.+**

"Well as long as we're not taking out people I'm good. But what was reason two?" Zatanna ask blasting another one with the weapon she pick up.

"Reason two? This isn't my first time fighting think-bot like these! I ran into quite few back in Oki- Back where I was before coming to Dakota." Witchblade said taking out the two around her with the blaster she stole.

**+TARGET ACQUIRED.+ **This caught Witchblade's attention as she turn to see a Commando taking aim at her temporary partner who was focus on destroying the one in front of her.

"PHOOM -there that was the last- CHOOM -one? Hn?" Zatanna gasp as she turned and saw a Commando, destroyed.

"Thanks now drop it." Zatanna order as Witchblade just glare at her. "Your welcome magic-girl, but you first."

"It Zatanna, and not happening." Zatanna growl not liking the nickname at all, (_God if that ever got out_.) Zatanna thought as the two kept glaring one another for a few moments more.

"Fine, if we were going to shoot each other we would done so already." Witchblade said throwing down her weapon Zatanna look at the girl for a few seconds more before throwing down hers as well.

"Right but just who the hell are you and why are you here?" Zatanna ask with a hard look.

"Like I said Witchblade, and that the only name you need to know." Witchblade said not caring for the glare Zatanna sent her as she looked at the door the Cyborg Commandos came through that was now close.

"As for why I'm here, these nut -jobs rob the Star Labs center here in Dakota and nearly kill everyone in there." Zatanna's eyes widen in surprise at hearing her reason, it being nearly the same as Zatanna's.

"Rob Star Labs? For what, what did they take?" Zatanna ask as Witchblade walked over to the close door looking for a way to open it.

"Who know, the place was so messed up that it'll take weeks if not months for them to find out what was taken." Witchblade said rubbing her hand on the door before her eyes turn to Zatanna.

"Now Zatanna was it, mind telling me what you're doing here?" Zatanna's face became a blank as she really didn't know if she could trust this girl yet, while they may have a small fight beforehand, but that was do them thinking the other was working for Cyberdata, _(She did help me out in that fight we just had so she might be telling the truth, or she just could be working for someone else and waiting for an opening to make her move_.) Zatanna thought.

"I'm waiting." Witchblade said not even looking at her, (_Best play I this one by ear and keep an eye on her, for now_.) She thought walking over to Witchblade.

"The Justice League got word that a group call Cyberdata attack and stole a disk with information on C.J. enterprises corporation, said info is ranching from management consultation to banking Intel from the company, and they want it back." Zatanna said at last, Witchblade turn to her and gave Zatanna a odd look.

"You really expect to believe you're with the Justice League?" Witchblade ask going back to doing what she was doing.

"I am, well, the younger division, anyway." She replied brushing back her long hair as Witch said 'Ah ha' then her armor begin slipping through the crease in the doorway like living metal and much to Zatanna's surprise opening it.

"Since neither of us are work for these guys and we seem to have the same goal in mind how about that cliché team-up, Hmm?" Witchblade grin and for some reason Zatanna return it.

"Fine with me but I got my eye on you." Zatanna said as they both ran inside.

"Same here but that let's not let that stop us from having a good time." Witchblade reply as they made off.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

Snikt! "Whoa!" Static cry rolling out of the way of yet slash, getting to his feet he look to see if the tree that had been behind him had stop the bow like blade but gain annoyed look upon seeing it cut in half.

"This has been one really mess up day!" Static growled charging his disk and using it to block another blow, that crater the ground under his feet.

"Not bad. Look like you might last a little longer than the other three." Blueblade said grinning at him- BAM -only to be kick in the face from the side by Robin. Quickly regain her foots Blueblade tried to slash Robin while in mid air, something Static blocked with his disk and using said disk Robin kicked off it land a few feet from Blueblade with Static jumping to his side.

"Didn't know you could use that disk for anything other than flying." Robin said off hand as he pull one of his own mini disks.

"Neither did I, ya know until she just try to take my head off, it was the only thing I had that could block her attack." Static replied looking at her as made sure to be ready for anything. He was still reeling from how much she was like Witchblade! Not just in armor type but also in fighting style, it was like the first fight he had with Witchblade with the only difference being that while Witchblade had just attack him for the fun of it, this one was clearly trying to kill him.

"You guys ready for round two?" Blueblade said readying herself for a charge, Robin look was also gear up to attack as well, however both stop when Static held his hand out for a pause.

"Before the next round start, can ask you something?" hearing this Blueblade raised an eye at the odd request but then wide in shock (no pun intended) when his hand flip up side down and four red veals slid out of his sleeve. "What are these?"

"What! How! When! Why!" Blueblade shouted as she frantically search herself for the veals that were now in his hand.

"Static... those are Xenothium containers!" Robin begin. "What... The... Hell are you doing with such... an extremely hazardous material like Xenothium! In the middle this fight!"

"Well I actually nix them off our blue friend here."Static word cause the person in speaking to snarl at him.

"When I don't recall you ever." Static her off by tapping the metal caps on one of the container.

"I'm not sure if you know this but I have quite abit of control over metal. I'd keep that in mind." Static said as Blueblade face turn into a devilish grin.

"You are gonna want to give those back to me, like right now!" Blueblade said before shooting off at Static and Robin who both jump up to avoid being cut in half. Seeing them airborne she quickly followed going after Static, he was fast to bring up his disk to to block her slash but was knocked back to the ground by the force.

Landing on his feet Static lookup to see she was now falling toward him, acting fast Static shot a electric blast that hit dead on!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Blueblade cried out as she went flying into the ground jumping to her feet the Witchblade look a like was about to head for another charge when suddenly the rope from Robin's grappling hook shot around her tying her in place.

"Static! If you're gonna hit her, do it now!" the boy wonder yell as Static shot another electric blast at her, however Blueblade jump into the air dodging the blast while pull robin 'who had a tight grip on his grapple hook' with her. Landing on a tree branch and snapping the rope around, before robin could even think of letting go he was shocked to find what was left of his grappling hooks rope to pull him toward her and once in reach grabbed him by the collar.

"You're starting to annoy me." she said pulling him up to her face.

"Likewise." Robin replied before grabbing her arms and kicking off her for release, doing a cartwheel in the air he landed back last to Static. Looking at the two Blueblade grin became even bigger as she got ready to attack again 'GAKI!' that sound stop all movements as Robin and Static eyes wide in surprise at her collar cracking. Reaching up Blueblade touch the spot where the sound came from in ended up pulling off a bit of her armor, causing her to gain smile that was somewhere between a pout and slight amusement.

"I thought I could last longer but it seem three months is my limit." Blueblade said to herself before looking back up to Robin and Static. "Well little heroes, though father will be mad at me..."

"It seem our fun will have to end here, for now." Robin glare at her while tightening his fist.

"You think we're just gonna let you walk away." Robin all but yelled, not about to let the one nearly killed Kid Flash get escape from him. Blueblade just kept the same smile.

"That right, in my current state fighting four people would be dangerous." Blueblade chuckle as Green arrow cursed at being caught as he and Black Canary jumped down to the younger heroes. Although knowing the two made the scene however, Robin didn't dare take his eyes off of Blueblade.

"Took long enough," Static said turning to them.

"Sorry for the delay," Green arrow replied, "But we had to make sure speede was okay."

"Hey is gonna be alright," Robin asked with concern.

"He's fine," Black Canary replied, "With your friend Secret looking after him, we came here as fast as we could."

"Well that good to hear," Blueblade said bring their attention back to her.

"Father hates killing so I'm glad he's still alive." Blueblade smile at them once more before turning to leave.

"Wait you can't be thinking we're just gonna let you walk away." Green arrow yell pulling out his bow and arrow and taking aim, however his target just gave him an annoyed look.

"Please. When you and you're two friend were all wore out to begin with, when you first try to catch me!" Blueblade said smiling archly.

"Do you really want to try and take me now that you're in that state?" Green arrow flushed angrily at the shot.

"Fine you can go." Black Canary said surprising the others.

"She right, anymore fighting will only end in more injured. Beside," Turning Black Canary gave what was in Static's hand a look. "We already have what she was after."

Blueblade frowned at her words and as much she'd like to go on fighting Dr. Nishida orders were to return a immediately when the breakdown process started, waving one last time she jump off into the trees and vanished.

"I don't like this, we should be letting her go." Green arrow muttered putting his bow away as Black Canary walk over to Static who handed her the veal of Xenothium.

"Neither do I, but I'd let her go then continue fight with these unstable and quite volatile veals so close by."

Green arrow had to nodded as Xenothium was known for being an extremely dangerous compound capable of blowing up in your face if even a small crack was made.

"We need to get these back to Star Labs right away then get Red back to the cave." Black Canary said as Green arrow followed but stop when he saw Robin and as friend not moving.

"You guys coming?" he ask but robin shake his head tell them to go on and we'll catch up.

"You okay man, you seem kind of freak out earlier." Robin stated as Static rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah she just, reminded me of someone," Static replied then sigh. "If its all good with you, I'm gonna turn in for the night. I've had a very long day."

Robin nodded handed him his shock box, taking it Static walked a few feet away before calling someone. He couldn't hear what they were say after Static started concentrating for a minute before a blue flash consumed him and he was gone.

* * *

**CYBERDATA**

Looking at the monitor before her Elma Wilson did not like what she was seeing, over 80 per cent of the base had already been destroyed and the path of destruction toward this room, much to her dismay. Looking up she saw the doors on her lab open up as the damage Cyborg Commando from before enter in carrying a blaster.

+**Professor wilson, we can not stop them, the two will be here soon**.+ Wilson just sneer at the cyborg stating the obvious.

"I can see that fool, really how the hell did two teen metahumans do all this!" She exclaim while typing in the codes for a quickly get away.

"Come on we're leaving!" Professor Wilson said picking up a disk casing, a briefcase and head for the teleportation pad- BOOOM -when the doors were blown open causing Professor and cyborg look over there in surprise as Witchblade and Zatanna bust in. Seeing them the cyborg jumped in front of Professor wilson.

+**So it is you, to think that you would follow us all the way here. Witchblade**+ The cyborg said ready to fire, seeing the two holes in his chest plates Witchblade frowned.

"You're the Cyborg I damage earlier at Star Labs." Witchblade mutter reading her blade as Zatanna take a battle pose ready to end all this.

"So these are the two young ladies that have been tearing up our base." Professor Wilson said bring their attention to her.

"Marvelous work, don't suppose I can offer you girls a job?" Professor Wilson ask looking bit hopeful, however their eyes were locked on what was in her hands.

"We'll pass but I'll be taking that disk back if you don't mind." Zatanna said knowing she had to get that back to C.J. enterprises.

"And that briefcases, it hold whatevery you guys stole from Star labs. Doesn't it?" Professor Wilson frowned not liking the situation she was in, the higher ups may want the money from C.J bank accounts but not at the cost of losing the Boom tube device, (_Damn it! Looks like I have to pick my losts.) _Wilson thought.

"Yes it does, however it you want his disk," Professor Wilson said holding up the casing that held the disk. "than fetch!"

Women than with all her might throw it at the window view of the lab forcing it to break through to the outside, both Witchblade and Zatanna eyes widen before Witchblade jump through the window as well catching it and firing her hair blades at the other side of the wall and pulling her to safety.

Running her to the broken window Zatanna was glad to see the girl okay but for some reason she started growling at her. "Zatanna! Their getting away!"

Turn around Zatanna was surprise to the two villains on some type of pad being bathe in light.

"Bye Bye!" Professor Wilson said smiling and in a bright flash her and the Cyborg were gone.

"Damn it." Zatanna mutter as Witchblade jump to her side with a piss off expression on her face.

"They got away, with the briefcases." Witchblade snarled but then suddenly an idea hit Zatanna.

"Maybe not." she said running over to the console with Witchblade behind.

"If we can hack into the system then we may..." her words end right there as she and Witchblade saw a timer at four minutes in going down fast.

"What... Is that?" Witchblade ask pointing as Zatanna suddenly had a chill run up spinal cord.

"I'm not sure... but I think it might be..." seeing the numbers reach three minutes and still going down had Zatanna and Witchblade giving one another a very nervous smile as they realized what was about happen.

* * *

**Outside the Manufacturing plant**

"Tnaig llab fo erif!" Zatanna voice could be heard yell out and breaking the calm peace of the forest as the abandoned facility out by a large fireball Zatanna and Witchblade jumping out.

Not slowing down to rest the two were in an all out dash, Witchblade look off to the side for some reason than whisted causing a blue bird to fly down to her hands, seeing a giant rock the two jump behind it. Covering her head with her hands Zatanna look over to see Witchblade holding a bird to her chest, (_When did she...)-_BAA-BOOOOOM - Zatanna words were cut off at the explosion that rocked the forest forcing the two order to not get hit with the shrapnel from the plant.

It take a few minute for thing to calm down and for the sky to falling, peaking over the rocks that the fire was dying down which she was relieved for as her and Witchblade out from behind the rock to over see the carnage.

"Well that, was something." Zatanna mumbled as she and Witchblade look around, suddenly a light shine down on them, looking up the saw a red and black a large red and black aerodynamic ship.

"Zatanna we saw the explosion. Are you Okay?" a female voice call down to her.

"Yeah Miss Martian were both just fine." Zatanna yell back.

"We?"

"Yeah me and..." Zatanna turn to address her new friend but was surprised to find herself alone, looking around for the missing blade welder her foot tap something and upon looking down she saw the missing disk casing.

"What the..." bending down to pick it up Zatanna gave her surrounding one last look around before signing.

"She appeared out of nowhere and just like that she return to nowhere..." she said quietly before flagging down the ship ready to turn in for the night.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

With Cyberdata and Holocaust having gone underground, Virgil, Richie, and Shenice get some much need rest time to relax and determine whether or not Witchblade, Psionic, and Son of the fallen can be trusted. Plus clues about Blueblade and who she work for will be revealed.

P.S. In case anyone didn't know Zatanna's powers work by her saying everthing backwards.^_^

* * *

**_Review_**


	10. Chapter 10 Business Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 10

* * *

**NSWF Company 5:00**

A young brown haired woman floating in a tank of what look like green water is the scene we come to. Out side the tank another brown hair woman in a lab coat stood in front of the tank with a deep frown on her face.

"How is **Shiori**?" the woman ask the people at the computers behind her.

"There no need to worry **Dr Nishida**, she made it back just in time." the male one of her two helper said.

"But if it had been a week more then we might have had a problem." the female next to him added making their boss eye twitch.

"That's too close!" she snapped before putting her hands in her pockets and turnning around then begin waking to the door entryway.

"I don't care if she wakes up eary or not, make sure she stay in there at least 24 hours." with that said she walk off.

Looking out the window of a larger office was none other then the head of NSWF, Mr. Furumizu or as the orphans in his care call him father. He had a rather odd smile on his face, one that didn't change even as Nishida came in with a very displease look on her face.

"Ah Dr. Nishida, are we having a smoking hot day?" Nishida just roll her eyes at the joke.

"Can we cut it with bad jokes for now and you tell why you waited three months before letting Shiori's have her treatment!?" she yell the last part abit but Furumizu didn't seem to care.

"Why? Because I wanted to see how long she could last before the breakdown process started." Dr. Nishida was anything but happy with his reply.

"So you had her hoping from one place to another just for that!?" she exclaimed but he just smile.

"Yes but she came back in time so there's no worry." Nishida was really getting tick off now, with Nora gone awoal and Reina joining Douji Industries to be with Mr. Takayama, Shiori was the strongest blade user they had and couldn't a ford to lose her.

"Sir can you please not be so reckless? I could have told you how long she would have lasted before the break down process started." Nishida said hoping to avold this from happening again.

"Very well now if you don't mind I need to check on Maria, Asagi, and Aoi. I just bet their on fire in their training right now." he chuckle before walking off, Nishida just roll her eyes at the man hoping that other than lame jokes that **power **didn't change him too much.

* * *

**Dakota 5:45**

Flying over the city of Dakota was none other than Static who was wazzing through the sky at top speed while holding three Mcdonalds carry out bags, stopping at an old abandoned rapid transit system, he gave quick look around to make sure no one saw before head inside. After reaching the subway area quickly jump on his disk and flew down the train pathway, flying just above the railing while reaching inside coat his pocket. Ten minutes of flying lead him to stop at what look like a normal wall until he press one of the five buttens causing the wall that was a hologram to disappeared to show a metal door.

Walking back and forth in a place that had a batcave slash Star labs feel to it was Gear who had been waiting with She bang for Static who had yet to came back with their food.

"Where is he?!"

"Gear, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation-"

"How does this always happen? My stomach needs food and it needed it five minutes ago!" She bang sighed, her boyfriend would usually be having a jolly old good time making some new device right about now, but when he was hungry, he sometimes experienced mood swings worse than those of most women in menopause. And sometime when it was he turn to pay it was ten times worse, like now.

"Hey, guys!" a familiar voice called. "I'm back!"

Static yell walking in and sitting everyone food on the giant around table in the center of the room, seeing them Gear quicky walk over snatch his away before moving over to his chair at the larger round table and sitting down.

"What bugging him?" Static ask She bang as she walk over to her food as well.

"He had to help the cops track down theft who had stolen an expensive diamond necklace from some old lady and didn't get back to school until after lunch because of it." She bang said walking to her seat with her food in hand.

"Tch, before the cops hated when we got involved, now their teating us like this our job or something." Gear mutter opening his Mcdonalds bag to pullout a big mac.

"Yeah well putting that aside I got to admit I'm kind of excited, this is our first real team meeting." She bang said pulling out a salad.

"And it's at a real headquarters. That our!" She bang exclaimed and Static and Gear had to admit Soul power giving them this base was pretty sweet and it beats the old gas station they were staying at.

"Just wish we could have come up with a better name then **The power complex**." Static mumble sitting down at the table and getting a glare from Gear.

"HEY! I think it a cool name, beside I'm the one who update this place from the stone ages so it should be call a name I pick." Gear said but Static was ready to fire back.

"Yeah but in case you forgot I was the one who got us all this new tech!" Static stated smugly causing Gear to growl, and it was true. All the technology added to the power complex was due to Static getting it from Soul power old sidekick Sparkly, real name Philip Rollins.

"Hey in case you guys for got I'm the one who had to lug around most of that stuff! But in the end the name Gear wanted was the one that got pick so knocket off!" She basiclly order

Static sigh at her words, they had all wrote down five names each that they wanted the place to be call and put it in a hat, it seem like the fair thing to do at the time and much to Static's dismay, one of the names Gear wrote down was pick.

"Now lets leave it at that and get down to busy." both nodded ready to start the meeting as Backpack jump off Gear's back and on to the table, using it four leg it walk to the center where a space in it shape was waiting. Backpack slip itself in the space it legs locking in place, from there three gray cube's with clear len's on top of them pop up in front of Static, Gear, and She bang. Backpack shot out three metal wires to each of them.

"Backpack up load file 04- Password Kid lighting." Static spoke and a hologram of Witchblade lite up in front of him.

"Backpack up load file 05- Password Real genius." Gear went next and a hologram of Son of the Fallen came to in front of him.

"Backpack up load file 06- Password Beat down girl." She bang ended as a hologram of Psionic was now in front of her. After pulling out his food Static put his elbow on the table in lend into his palm.

"Now that everythings ready let have ourselves a little meeting," Static said as She bang and Gear take on a serious face. "about if we can trust these three or not."

* * *

**A forest in Tokyo japan 5:50**

Hovering over a forest was now other then Superman, with his poowerful arms cross he seem to be deep in thought. Turning his head to the right he watch as the Martian Manhunter came flying over to him.

"Superman I'm glad you came." J'onn said stopping right in front of him, the man of steel nodded.

"I had to, you sure you've found the Witchblade?" J'onn nodded as he went into detail of what happen with Zatanna and Cyberdata, Superman listen hanging on to every word and wonder if this had any connection to what happened earlier with that _armor_ guy.

"What worrys me the most is that word has it Static has gain _three_ new teammates, and one of them is a female with a blade."

Superman sigh while thinking (_That kid just had to find some way to get into this as well_) But this might not be such a bad thing.

"I'm kind of hoping she's one of them." Superman said surprising J'onn.

"Why, do you not remember what happen six months ago?" J'onn ask and Superman nodded.

"Yes him, Robin, and **Gen 13 **save the world from being over run by **Omacs**!" J'onn sigh at the truth in that but it also cost half of London to be destroyed.

"Maybe but I think it better if you came back to keep in eye on them." Superman sigh once more knowing J'onn was not going to like what he is about to say.

"I can't, I'm needed here to look after Takeru." J'onn rise a non existence eye brow at the man

"Yes. this might sound hard to believe but a living suit of armor call the Black Reaver attack."Needless to say J'onn shock.

"What, why, and is she okay?" as soon as the words left his mouth J'onn smack himself for asking, if Superman was there then of course she was alright.

"Takeru fine but as for why she was attack? I can only think of one reason." Superman mutter the last part and J'onn glare at such a reason.

"The Witchblade! But why?" J'onn argue. "The Witchblade is in the hands of a new user now and Takeru is just a one arm cripple that can't even walk!"

"I don't know J'onn but I don't think that was the last time for it to happen." Supermans face was stone cold at the thought of someone aiming to take the life of a girl who had been through so much already.

"Agreed, I'll just have to keep an eye out on this new user and hope she stays on the path of a hero." J'onn said and Superman nodded.

"Even so keep me updated on what happening." Superman added as J'onn said okay and flew away.

'Sigh' "This is turning into a real mass." the big guy mumble as he to take off heading back to Tokyo.

* * *

**The power complex 6:00**

"I still don't trust her!" She bang stated once more to Static.

"She's too reckless and will likely end up killing somebody!" Static frown at her words

"You'll have to forgive me if I think your wrong."

"You got anything to back that up with." Gear ask speak for the first time in a while.

"Yeah! Beside the fact she already save more then a few people, She always held back when fighting the bad guys." She bang was about to point out what happen to Hotstreak but as if sencing it Static beat her to it.

"And before you bring up flame for brains I'd like to point out Witchblade had been telling the truth when she said she didn't really hurt him."

She bang close her mouth and grimace at him being right as Hotstreak really didn't seem all that hurt even though he was inpale just a day before hand, (_Seem Static really want her on the team_.) She bang thought sighing but she couldn't help but question his reasons why.

"I'm sure the reason you want her to join so bad has nothing to do with the fact that she walk around half naked." Gear frowned at the shot, but Static seem to remained calm.

"Yeah, and the fact that she also has a bigger bust then your also has nothing to do with it as well." She bang's jaw dropped at his snide remark, then clenched it tightly and glared daggers at the young man.

"She does NOT! And why the hell were you looking?!" She bang yell throwing the only thing she could find at him, a shock box.

"Hey your dating Richie not me, so I'm allowed to look." Static yelled back after ducking under what she threw.

"Look we're not getting anywhere with this one so let move on for now." Gear said breaking up the two needing them back on track, that and he just felt uncomfortable hearing his best friend saying that about his girlfriend. The two nodded back at him.

"Fine then I'll go next! I think Psionic should join." Static rub his chin in thought as having someone with T.K. power could be very useful but Gear on the other hand wasn't so sure.

"I'm not so sure about her." Gear said and became really uncomfortable with the disbelieving look She bang gave him (_There goes my make out time for a week._) Gear thought.

"Call me paranoid if you want but I don't feel all that safe around chicks telekinetic powers." Gear stated as She bang growled.

"Oh for the love of- Fine it that the way it gonne be then won't feel bad for stating my mind." She bang said causing Gear to rise an eye brow.

"I don't trust Son of the Fallen." She bang said, and Gear drop the big mac he was eating.

"I mean it, the guy pop up out of the where, Give us some crazy story about a CEO who is know for his charity events and donations to many city in the country that he's really a Immortal Egyptian with dark powers over shadows?" Gear was about to fire back until he ran what she said over in his own head a few time and had to admit it all sounded a bit far-fetch.

"Okay I'll you got a point, but think about what could happen if he's telling the truth and we do nothing?" that cause She bang to stop in her tracks knowing that whatever happen if that was the case would indeed be very bad. Static who had kept quite since they started going at one another spoke up.

"Look clearly we don't know enough to really gauge their trust levels for the time being." She bang and Gear went quite and listen in.

"Friday is when we all meet up and after we make our plans the following monday the 29th is when the the museum expo. We'll use these garthering to see whether we can trust them or not."

Gear and She bang nodded

* * *

**Miyazono house 6:43**

"Soo bored." Yuri mumble having nothing to do since school let out, Madelyn had some kind of really bad headache and went home to rest, Virgil had to meet up with Richie and Shenice to do something importain so he was out and she had nothing to-'Rrrriiinnggg' -do?

"Well speak of the devil and he will come." Yuri said smiling happily as she held her phone with Virgil'd number on top.

"Hello?" she answer.

"_Hey Yuri!" _

"Hey Virgil, you and your friend done with what ever it was you guys were doing?" Yuri ask wanting to know if he was free.

"_Yeah and I was wondering if you were doing anything today?_" he asked. Yuri blushed a bright red, (H_e not asking me out on a date was he_?) she thought.

"Not that I know of." she said calmly, though her heart was racing.

"_Sweet do you want to catch a movie then?_"

"Yes!" the words came out right away and Virgil was somewhat surprise at how fast it came.

"_Cool I'll be by to pick you up in ten minutes._"

"Great I'll be ready." with that she hang up and ran down to the living room where my Mom and Dad were at.

"Mom, Dad, one of my new friends is coming to pick me up to go to the movies." Mr. Miyazono blinked a couple of times before frowning.

"The boy right, don't even know this Virgil person…" he started off-

"Yes you can go." -But Yuri's Mother step in.

"What but why-" Mr. Miyazono started but his wife cut him off again.

"As long as when he get here he can meet him." Ms. Miyazono finish.

"Sure! Thanks Mom, thanks Dad!" Yuri said happily, sprinting back to her room. Mr. Miyazono turn to his wife with a disbelieving look.

"Why?" was all he ask and she sigh.

"Yuri is no longer the little girl who needed to spend her whole life in a hospital." Mr. Miyazono sigh knowing she was right.

"We got to stop treating her like glass."

* * *

**Dakota- east side**

Driving into a Starbucks was a 2013 red Corvette after parking a very beautiful woman with an abnormally large amount of blond hair step out wearing blue business suit blank look on her face.

"So this is the place she now calls home." the woman said walking up to the Starbucks. "It time we have a long over due my way-ward child."

* * *

**Miyazono house 6:55**

Walking up to the Miyazono home had been for some reason far more tiring then should be, like he was in for something, knocking on door it only take a minute for Ms. and Mr. Miyazono to answer the door.

"Oh you must be Virgil, please come in." Mr. Miyazono said glad to finally the boy his little girl been talking about.

"Umm okay?" Virgil side not all that sure what was going on.

"Why don't you come in and take a seat on the sofa." Ms. Miyazono said they all sat down.

"Ok lets straight to the point, what are you planing to do with our daughter?!" Mr. Miyazono said surprising him to the point he jump.

"What!? Nothing we're just going to see a movie." Virgil quickly said.

"Please forgive husbud, but we're just a little protack of Yuri, is all." Ms. Miyazono said trying to calm the boy down when Yuri ran in.

"Mom! Dad! Are you trying to scary him off or something?!" Yuri yell while her farther just gave a blank look in return.

"Yes." was all he said causing his daughter to roll her eyes as she grab Virgil and left. Turning to him Ms. Miyazono gave a half smile.

"That was rather mean." Ms. Miyazono said andhe smilk back at him.

"True but that was just my payback for the car drive here." Both of them bust out laughing at that one.

* * *

**Starbuck 7:00**

Jump on top of a buildings She bang smile and pulling out her shock box.

"Yo Gear any word from Static?" She ask over the shock box.

"_No, if I had to guess he might be making out with Yuri right about now_." She bang chuckle at him.

"Be nice it been a while since he's been on a date." She bang said and glad it was with Yuri and not Witchblade.

"_Yeah I feel ya, anyway with Static off tonight we'll have to cover the city with just the two of us._" Gear said and She bang nodded.

"Got ya I'll take care of the North-east and you handle the South-west side." She bang replied.

"_Roger, over and out._" She bang chuckle at his words (_Roger? Over and out? My boyfirend is such a greek._) She bang thought turning to see what building to jump to next. Her eye landed on the Starbuck right a cross from her, about to jump she stop at seeing a lone woman sitting outside.

"That odd Starbucks... close... at.. nine?" She bang words slowly fell off as she realize the woman was looking right at her, with a very dark grin. Holding a piece of paper she wave it a few time before setting it on the table and getting up, She bang watch as she got into her car in drive off.

"Oookay that was creepy." She bang mutter watching the red Corvette drive off before knee down and- HAA! HAH! -jumping high into the sky doing a carwheel and landing on top of the Starbucks. About jump once more she stop and look at the paper down be low.

"I should really just leave it there." She bang mutter but flip down to ground level anyway. "I swear if this a joke I'll-

The moment she read what was on the paper her words dead in her mouth, as a wave of horror wash over her, dropping the paper with out a second thought She bang ran off after the red car. As the page landed on the ground we can see the words were few, but more then enough to get the message a cross.

**Follow me... _Shenice!_**

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

Who is this lady that knows the secret behind Shenice mask, what is Mr. Furumizu really planning and who are the three girls he spoke of. And most important of all what happen six months ago with Static, Robin and the person call Gen 13.


	11. Chapter 11 Kissing under the dark clouds

Disclaimer:I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 11

* * *

**Dakota bus station**

At the greyhound station a old japanese man in a white kimono with long fingernail walk off one of the large buses heading for his begs

"Here you go sir, hope you enjoy you're stay in Dakota and thank you for riding greyhound." the attendant said as the old man nodded.

"I'm sure I will." said the old man with a smile picking up his two big bags and walking out of the Station, stopping outside it was easy to flag down a cab, once he put his stuff in the trunk he got in.

"Where to mr-" the cab driver trail off waiting for a name.

"**Curator**. Curator will due and I'd like to go to the mary Inn in Parris Island." Curator state and the driver nodded getting a move on while Curator set back looking down at a picture in his hand of a young dark skinned child between the ages of seven or eight, (_Time is slowly but quietly moving forward. Though the things to come are still a ways off, I think it would be better for Virgil Hawkins if I give it to him now._)

* * *

**Justice Mountain**

To put it mildly, it was a slow day for the young heroes of Mount Justice. Impulse and Wonder girl can be seen walking down the hall of their HQ just looking for something to do, having run out of things to argue about, and their lips were inexplicably and severely chapped. Turning down a hall they saw Robin come into view hoping he had a mission or just something to do they rush up to the Boy Wonder.

"Yo Robin! Wait up." Said person turn to see the two running over to him causing the him to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, you know how Kid flash is doing." Robin ask Impulse knowing Kid Flash was badly hurt just last night.

"Relax, Zatanna and Dr. Fate fix him up good as new." Kid Flash said relieving Robin some.

"Good to know but speaking of Zatanna, do you guys know where she is." Robin ask having been looking for her. Artemis spoke up.

"I think she still in the Com room."

* * *

Zatanna sat at a computer terminal scanning the the New on Dakota over the Net, since her meeting with Witchblade she had been trying to find out everything and anything about the girl that she could but it seem she haven't got enough recognition yet by S.T.A.R. Labs, as she wasn't in any database. She was just finishing her research, when Robin, Kid Flash and Wonder girl walked in.

"Hey Zatanna, what are you doing here." he immediately asked, surprised to see her really in the computer room.

"Hi Robin just doing some research." Zatanna replied getting up and walking over to him, Robin was pal's with the leading teen hero in Dakota maybe he can give her some clues.

"You haven't by chance heard of a female hero called Witchblade have you?" Zatanna ask causing him to raise an eyebrow at the name not sure who that was.

"Can't say I have, why?" replied and Zatanna sigh at another dead end.

"That odd from what little intel I could find she seem to be working with your old buddy Static." That had his eyes widening behind his mask, having just partnered with Static last night, the bang baby said nothing about having new team members.

"It funny you should bring him up." a new voice broke in, turning to the door everyone saw it had come from none other then Nightwing. The first Boy Wonder. "From what I hear you two had a little meetup in D.C. yesterday."

Robin glare back at him knowing he, Static, and Gen were being still bland for what happen in London six months ago by many hero in the league and on the team but at this point Robin really could care less.

"Yeah what of it?" Robin snapped walking past him. "The Arrows, Black Canary and I need back up, end of story."

"Now if you don't mind I have somethings to look into." Nightwing sigh as Robin walk away, things hadn't been the same after what happen in London truth be told he didn't blame like so many others did for the... altercation. It wasn't anybody's fault, but it's still left a bad aftertaste to a lot of people.

Zatanna walk over to Nightwing knowing very well that the two would have to make up on their own.

"Thank for letting me use the computer here but I think it time I headed back to the league, been gone tooo long as it is." Nightwing smile at his old crush.

"Sure really thankful for you helping out these past few weeks." Zatanna return the smile and kiss him on the creek before leaving.

* * *

**Dakota-She bang**

Jumping from building to building we see She bang head moving left and right at top speed trying with all might to find the red Corvette with the women who had left her the note, She bang didn't know how the lady knew but did know this, she needed to find this lady and nip this potential complication in the bud.

"Damn this isn't good!" She bang mutter as it had already been 30 minutes with no luck of finding her, pulling out a shock box she knew it was time to call Gear for help, but then a red dot of light blinded her left eye for a moment as she jump back and look up to see it coming from a large parking out above her.

"There you are." She bang mumble jumping as high as she could just reach four floor shy of the top landing on the sixteenth floor rail guard she bent down and power jump to the top getting least fifteen feet over the top and doing three flips and the sir landed just a few feet away the blonde haired woman who was leaning on her red car and at her feet was a small silver briefcase.

"You take you're time getting here, eh Shenice." She bang growl, not just at how openly the women was using her real name but also at knowing who this woman was.

"You were the liaison agent Mr. Furumizu sent to work with Ashton Biotechnics, Nora." the woman now know as Nora just kept her blank look.

"I was, but I no longer work for the NSWF. Just like you're no longer their lab rat." She bang growl again at the shot.

"So what now? You're working for Ashton Biotech full and here to take me back."Nora roll her eyes at that not even taking it as a joke.

"Hardly those guys were just tools to farther me, nothing more." she said before picking up the briefcase at her feet.

"Then why are you here?" She bang ask knowing full well she had to have a reason for tracking her down like this.

"There are two reasons why I'm here, one is to give you this." Nora open the briefcase showing a seventh inch syringes holding some kind of pink liquid inside.

"What that?" She ask taking a step back more wryly then before of Nora.

"This is the shutdown serum needed to undo the genetic block in your body." now as wryly as She bang were of this woman even she had to give a confuse look at that.

"A genetic block, what the hell is that?" Nora actively look abit annoy at that.

"The easiest way to say is that this serum is to remove the block and allowed you to using your _other _powers. She bang frowned.

"Other powers? What other powers?! My parents would told me if I had other powers." She bang replied, Nora raise an eyebrow at the girl in dark amused.

"Parents hmm? If you say so but I'd keep an eye on those two if I were you." Nora said closing the briefcase and throwing it to her, She bang caught it with one hand and look down at it back Nora who to her surprise was getting back in her car.

"Hey I'm not taking this! and where are you going?" She bang yelled as the lady close her car door but rolled down window.

"If you don't feel like taking it now then just keep it for back up." Nora said starting her car then driving over to her, stopping right in front of the superhero.

"As for where I'm going, it wherever I please. But don't worry I won't say anything about your Secret." She bang eyes narrowed at her.

"I why should I believe you?" Nora just smirk at the question.

"If I haven't said anything about it this long, then why would start now, Shenice?" She bang frowned at the continue use of her name and knowing she had a point, (_But that could just mean she want to use it for blackmail later._) She bang thought knowing she'd have to be careful of this woman. Turning away Nora's smirk take on a dark edge to it.

"As for reason two, while you may not trust me, don't you think the two Veils are the ones you should be keeping a watch on?" She bang scowled wondering what she was up to now.

"Because while you most certainly do have seal away power I can't help but wonder why they never told you." the red cars wheels screen as Nora drive off, leaving behind a wide eye She bang as what she said process in her head.

"What?"

one.

* * *

**Movie theaters at Dakota westside mall**

Virgil can now be seen sitting on a bench in the lobby waiting for Yuri to come back with their food and drinks and hoping the night goes well, while he was more than happy for Shenice ask Richie, it was kind downing seeing them going out and he not have anyone.

"You can't do this!"

"Shut up and get in there." turning to his right Virgil saw three guys pushing a kid around his age in the back of a room and nobody was stopping them. Look over to Yuri he saw she had about six or seven people in front of and looking down at himself curse a bit at what he was wearing, a white button up and black pants, (_Got to make this quick, and not mess up my clothes._) Virgil thought getting up and heading after them.

And the back the a room, Sam one of the staff worker couldn't believe his luck at running into this punks again.

"You realize won't get away with this right?" Sam said trying to reason with them as they pick up chairs and whatever else they could find to be use as a weapon.

"Maybe but at least we'll get some payback." one of the guys with red hair as Sam's eyes hard.

"Payback?! Payback for what, me telling the supervisor you guys were stealing from the safe at not night!" Sam all but yelled know if he was gonna get beat up them he won't cower to them beforehand. "You guys got what was coming to ya!"

"Maybe, but now you're gonna get what coming to ya, hero." said another one of the guys who was bald and holding a pipe he found.

"Huh, did someone just call my name?" Virgil cut in causing three to turn and see the dreadlocks teen smirking at them.

"And who the hell are you?" one of them yelled while Virgil's smirk never left his face.

"I guess the guy who is about to beat the crap of three scumbags." Virgil replied have heard everything what was said and was ready to go. The bald one had a nasty smile on his face as two more came from the back, one holding a crowbar and the a big wrench.

"I think you mean five." he shot back venomously.

"That works to." before any of them knew what had happen Virgil had rush over to the guy that had been doing all the taking and punch him in the gut his face was face was comical; he doubled over, like he'd been folded in half, gasping for air... before being knockout by a punch to the nose.

Virgil grimaced at watching blood spray on his button up, (_You've gotta be kidding me..._) he didn't have much time to dwell on it as one of the guy pal try to hit him with a chair ducking under it Virgil side step the guy with the wrench grabbing by the head in smashing it into a wall. now mad the guy with the chair begin swinging wildly at him not paying attention to where he was aiming as Virgil duck under one swing and ended up hitting the with a pipe in the face knocking him out.

"What!?" he stop to gasp leaving himself open to be punch in the jaw, knocking him out, he was about to take a breather -ACK!- when someone grab him by the back of his shirt nearly choking, thinking quickly he elbowed the guy in the nose causing him to let go then gave him one last go punch to the face knocking him out.

"WO-WOW!" Sam exclaimed watching the end of the fight and wishing he could have done something like that.

"Damn." Virgil mutter at seeing he got even more blood on his back, sighing he turn to see if the worker was alright but and blink at the manikin in back of him, it had on a staff outfit that included at blue button up. "Hmmm."

Yuri had just got out of line holding a larger bucket of popcorn and two cokes, looking around she frowned at seeing Virgil nowhere around.

"Now where he go?" Yuri mutter.

"Hey Yuri over here." she had Virgil call and turn to see him walking over to her but then raise an eyebrow.

"There you are, uhh wasn't you're button up white?" Yuri ask walking over to him handing him the popcorn then wrapping her free arm around his.

"No it was blue the whole time." Virgil replied hoping she'd believe him, Yuri look said she wasn't to sure but let it go for the moment.

"Whatever, come on the movie about to start." Yuri said pulling him with her, while walking away neither of them neither of them notice the staff work watching the two go as the guards drag the knockout ex works away, Sam tightens his fist.

"So even a guy like Virgil who just a few months ago was just like me but is now beating bullies up and dating a hottie like that!?" Sam was anything but happy and stomp away.

* * *

**Back with Virgil and Yuri**

They had just gotten there in time as the movie started, it was call snow white and the huntsman and thank to the sitting the two were very, very close together. Snug was the word that came to mind, Virgil trying to get comfortable and hoping to give himself just a little more room reached his arm around the back of her seat. Yuri noticed this at once.

"Wow, kind of working fast, aren't you, Vir?" Yuri said with a sly smirk causing Virgil blush at the girl.

"What! NO! I was just try to get some more room!" Virgil tried to explain.

"Uh-huh," she replied, digging into the popcorn, great now he didn't know if she was joking or for real and he really wanted some popcorn but with it in her lap and the black dress she was wearing coming down only halfway to her thigh he was afraid to reach for it.

* * *

**NSWF Company **

Mr. Furumizuwas once again sitting in his office while sipping champagne and overlooking some paperwork when Dr. Nishida walk in.

"Dr. Nishida you're back," he said putting down the papers. "How about some champagne it of the finest vintage."

"I'll pass thank you." Nishida said walking over to him and set a white package on his desk.

"Just as you ask tickets to the Dakota museum expo and hotel reservations have all been set and waiting." Mr. Furumizu smile glad that had been taken care of, getting up he walk around his desk and over to Nishida placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Good work I'll tell Maria and her friends, why don't you head home and get some rest." Furumizu said and Nishida nodded.

"I will, but I might ask why are we flying all the way to Dakota just to attain a museum expo?" Nishido ask, there were a lot more important things they could be doing, (_Like tracking down Nora and finding out who the hell that man Jackie Estacado was that attack us with that woman._) she thought.

"Why? The reason is a very simple one." Furumizu replied walking over to his window.

"Takayama is going." Nishida eyes wider a immediately knowing where this was going.

"You- You don't think."

"That he has found the Witchblade, I'm sure of it." Furumizu said, his spy had reported that Takayama had been focusing a lot on Dakota and he had no business there that state.

"I see then I'll make sure Shiori is up in running by the time we leave tomorrow." Nishida said getting a nodded from Furumizu she bow and left as he kept looking out the window with a grim smile. (_You'd better keep your guard up Takayama... or you might get Burn._)

* * *

**Back with Virgil and Yuri**

Virgil had to sigh as the movie went on so far things seem to be going great for him as Yuri really seem to enjoy it, she shifted towards him, moving arm on top of his and grabbing hand, he didn't notice it at first, but blush when he did.

She also liked talking back to the screen. It was barely above a whisper, but a smile crossed Virgil's face as he distinctly heard her. They stood up at the same time and found themselves very close together, as Yuri wrap her arm back around his and headed up the ramp out of the theater.

After a quick trip to the park Virgil and Yuri had a nice quiet walk through at night, they walked along in silence, taking in the atmosphere of the park forest around them. A playful smile came to Yuri's face and she began to gently bump into Virgil, until he finally turned and looked at her.

"What?" She said an innocent look on her face, having a feeling he knew what she wanted Virgil carefully place an arm around her and Yuri gratefully drew in closer as the two walk over a birge and stop to stare at the koi pond under the bridge lit up by the moon. The evening was perfect (_Okay think about your next move man, don't mess this up and- oh who am I kidding I'm gonna screw this up in someway or forum and she gonna kick my-_).

"Hey Virgil." Yuri whispered, turning to her he saw her face moving close to his slowly and he just froze not sure what to do, then at last their lip met and everything just seem to flow together as he wrapped his arm around her and she place her hands on his chest deepening the kiss and the world around them seem to fade away.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

Virgil and Yuri share their first kiss, aww! But dark clouds are moving toward Dakota as Mr. Furumizu make plans for Yuri and who is this old that seem to have known about Virgil since he was a child?


	12. Chapter 12 First Blood is Draw!

Disclaimer:I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 12

* * *

**Night time at Dakota Airplane station**

The city of Dakota had been quiet for once leaving Trina and Kim very unoccupied. They were still on patrolled like alway, but really with SIX superhero's around, unless they were super themselves criminal were wising up to not doing anything bad and the two cops were getting bored. Neither of them were paying attention to the young lady walking past them in a dark ballroom dress with black stockings and dark heels.

"So this is Dakota hmm..." the young lady whispered letting the wind blow through the blond highlights at the front of her dark hair.

"I wonder what kind of person the new wielder of the Witchblade is..." She muse before her dark brown eye take on a more melancholic form, reflecting the emptiness now in her soul as she walk off into the distance. (_Curator... you want get away._)

* * *

**Dakota High **

Tables strewn across the school cafeteria and within each table was a different circle of friends and associates reigning from geeks to the cool guy and jocks. Madelyn sat at the 'Unique'kid's table, every high school had one, a set of kids that like the popular crowd they stood out, but weren't always liked because they were different .

There with Madelyn was Riche, Virgil and as of yesterday his new girlfriend and her best friend Yuri, sitting right across him. They were wait for one more to show up, a girl name Shenice, Richie's girlfriend, now at any other time Madelyn would have felt left out with her being the only one that was single but after spending months without any friends she could let that one let side... for now.

"AGK!" Madelyn groan as the other reason kick in, this massive headache she couldn't seem to get rid of. It had been killing her seen the attack on Star labs and only seem to get worse by the day, Yuri, Virgil and Richie prattled on over some trivial topics laughing at something Richie said before Yuri noticed that Madelyn was rather quiet. She frowned at her with worry.

"Hey are you alright?" Yuri ask, realizing her best friend were staring at her Madelyn quickly put on a false smile.

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired, that's all." she lied through her teeth.

"Oh." Yuri didn't seem all that too convinced (_I hope she doing okay_.).

"Don't worry I'm doing fine." Madelyn said causing Yuri to blink.

"Huh!?"

"You ask if I was doing okay and I said I fine so don't worry." Madelyn said rubbing her forehead as Yuri cock her own to the side.

"Oookay...? But I didn't say anything. Well I thought it but I didn't say." Madelyn's eyes widen at this in a almost horrified fashion and was thankful for Richie calling out for Shenice, taking Yuri's attention away from her for the moment.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late but I really didn't get much sleep last night." Shenice said sitting down next to Richie who ask her if she was okay but just gave him a quick reassuring smile, (_Yeah if that wasn't BS, then I don't know what is._) she thought. Last night after her meeting with Nora, Shenice headed home after patol and discreetly ask about her powers; to put it mildly the results could have been better.

Flashback

_Walking into her apartment She Bang take off her mask before sitting the briefcase down on her bed, after closing her bedroom door she headed into the kitchen where her mom was working on dinner and her dad was sitting at the table reading a newspaper._

_ "Shenice just in time to eat why don't you sit with your dad and I'll make the plates." Dolores Vale said to her daughter who nodded and sit down with her superhero gear still on as she had done many time already when her father spoke. _

_"So how was you're arounds tonight." he ask as if she had just gotten off work. _

_"Fine, just fine. Stop a few muggers, knock out a guy breaking into a shop or two and gain some new powers." Shenice said trying to sound like it was nothing big but the reaction she got nearly floored her, Ms Vale stop in her track almost dropping the plates in her hands and her Dad did drop his paper with a horrified look on his face. _

_"What. Was. That. Last. Part." Jonathan Vale ask with worry written all over his face, but Shenice manage to put on a smile. _

_"What, it just a joke." she said putting them at ease as she try to play it off while on she was panicking big time. __"But don't you think it'd be cool if I had other powers?" _

_"Maybe, but enough of that, it time to eat, right Dolores?" Jonathan said trying to ease out of the conversation as Dolores nodded more than wanting to drop the topic and this all made Shenice feel very unease._

Flashback End

(_They are hiding something from me._) Shenice thought not knowing what to do or if she should tell Richie, knowing it would just make him worry about her.

"Hey guys I need to go to the bathroom." Madelyn said catching their attention but really just needed some time alone, however Yuri still wanted to go with her, as the two got up and left Richie quickly turn to his best friend.

"So how was your night last night, you two hit it off?" Richie ask and Shenice lend in to, needing something else to focus her mind on.

"Great! Best date I've ever had." Virgil replied trying not to smile too hard, but it wasn't ease, with the fallout he had with Daisy and the no go with Freida he was really hoping this one work out.

"Well I'm just happy you ask her out and not that crazy Witchblade girl." Shenice mutter and Virgil groaned wishing she'd ease up on the new superhero, Richie wanting to avoid another argument cut in quickly.

"Moving on, how it coming with the tickets for the Expo?" Richie ask catching both of their attention, Virgil looking around to make sure no one was listening in.

"Mr. Rollins said he'd get them to us by Saturday." Virgil replied but for some reason didn't seem too happy about that.

"This is good, right?" Shenice ask wondering if something was wrong, Virgil just sigh.

"Yeah, but because he been doing us a lot of favors lately, he want me to go with him to some tech convention with him on the thirteenth of next month." Shenice and Richie winched feeling sorry for their friend but if they going to go through with protecting the Museum expo then they needed the tickets to be on the inside.

"Well friday tomorrow and we'll see what the others have come up with then and we get the tickets the next day." Richie said making sure they left nothing out.

"Right, the following monday which is the 29th, is the Expo." Shenice added and Virgil nodded hoping everything would go well but with their job that never seem to be the case, as all this was going on the same boy from last night was sitting a few table away glaring at Virgil and Richie.

* * *

**Madelyn and Yuri**

_'I really hope the new teacher don't give us a pop quiz.'_

_ 'Tony is so cute I hope he ask me out soon.' _

_'Oh god! Is that a zip?' _

(_Okay, that it!_) Madelyn thought closing her eyes tightly and focusing as hard as she could to block out the voices until they finally faded away, along with her headache and she despair even more, (_Oh god it back, my freakin Telepathic Abilities are back! Damn it!_) Madelyn curse in her mind as she walk out of the stall she was was in and was now trying to keep her returning powers on off mode as she move to the sink where Yuri was waiting for her to wash her hands.

(_But how! I thought I lost them after my first fight with Static, so how can they just come back?_) Madelyn mind was going a mile a minute trying to think of anything to to explain the return of her Telepathic powers, the headache started after her battle at Star labs so does that mean they return because of her overuse of her Telekinesis? Or was this alway meant to happy and her overuse just acted as a jumper for her Telepathic Abilities return, (_Either way I need to be a lot more careful for now on._) Madelyn thought not wanting to mess up her chances with being on Static's team.

"All right, out with it." Yuri spoke causing Madelyn to turn to her not realizing the Okinawan girl had been watching her the whole time.

"What wrong?" "Not- nothing wrong I already told you that." Madelyn stammered little but the look Yuri was giving her said that she knew she was lying, Yuri sigh before turning to her and placing her hands on Madelyn's shouders.

"Fine I won't push you, but know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Yuri said with a sincere smile, something Madelyn couldn't help but return.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." she said as they headed back to the lunchroom

* * *

**After school- The Hawkins home**

Robert Hawkins sigh as he made his way down stairs wondering where he and Trina were gonna go for dinner tonight, he knew his girlfriend had been pretty depressed about being unable to do anything about the last few meta-human attacks and was hoping a night out would cheer her up.

"Not that I can blame her." Robert mutter knowing that if his job was to protect people and a bunch of teens did that better then him he'd be feeling pretty down too. Walking into the living room he heard the front door open up to let his son and a young girl about his age walk in.

"Hey dad just dropping off my stuff." Virgil said throwing his backpack on the couch. "Sure but aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Robert asked as the girl step forward.

"Hello I'm Yuri Miyazono, please to meet you." Yuri said bowing before taking Virgil's hand with her own, making it clear as to where their relationship was at from his blush, Robert raise an eyebrow at the two but shake his head and smile (_Kids._).

"Nice to meet you Yuri, Virgil can you come up to your room with me for a minute?" Robert asked and his son told Yuri to wait there for a moment as the two went up stairs.

"So you never said anything about a new girlfriend." Robert said and Virgil sigh.

"That because we only went on our first date yesterday." Virgil told him.

"Well I hope it works out for you two." Robert said reaching for his son bedroom door and opening, upon stepping in Virgil was somewhat surprise to see a long rectangular box sitting on his bed.

"As you can see someone came by earlier and drop that off for you." Robert told him as Virgil walk over to the box and pick it up.

"Did they leave a name or something?" Virgil ask overlooking the package, feeling no electricity he knew it was nothing techo.

"Yeah it was an old man calling himself Curator." Robert replied and Virgil raise an eyebrow at the odd name, not sure what to make of any of this.

"Never heard of em." Virgil mutter tearing the tape off and opening the package to reveal a sword.

"A japanese katana?" Virgil ask himself in confusion, neither he nor his father had no idea what to make of the strange gift, it was longer than the standard sized, moderately curved with a black handle, a golden guard and black sheath, it had a golden cap to hold the black wrapping over the handle and it was also gold underneath.

"Did he say why he was giving me this?" Virgil ask and Robert shake his head.

"Not really, the only thing he said was that it was time you had it." Virgil look at his dad and back to the sword before giving a careless shrug and heading to his closet opening it and throwing the Sword on top of his Static shock gear. Turning to the bed he grab the box and stuff and place it in a corner decide to throw them away later.

"Not the weirdest thing to happen to me yet." Virgil said and his dad agreed with a careless shrug (_I know it little unethical for a dad to let his son keep a weapon like that, but when said son is going out every night and fighting all kinds of dangerous criminals, him having a sword is kind of a moot point._) Robert thought as they headed back down stairs. Upon reaching down stairs Yuri who had been waiting quietly jump up at see Virgil ready to get going to the Fair.

"Sorry about making you wait." Virgil said as Yuri wrapped an arm his.

"It okay but lets get out of here." Yuri replied taking him to the door with Robert waving goodbye.

"You kids have fun and it was nice meeting you Yuri." he said as they wave back before leaving.

* * *

**Gotham city-unknown**

In what some have come to call the darkest city in the world we find a branch of the NSWFin silence as all appeared peaceful, but inside was another matter. On a office at the top level we see a young girl between the ages of fourteen and fifteen typing away at a computer, she wore a dark lola dress with a black gothic jacket on top, long leather stilettos boots up to her knees and had her hair in two pig tails on each side of her head. Her face was pale with lips black as night and eyes forest green.

The speed at which she type at was impressive as her eye wandered over file after file until it reach one that caught her attention.

"What do we have here, Neogene hmm..." she whisper overlooking the file with great in interest while downloading it to a black flash drive, (_Is this what you were looking into... Eternity?_) the girl thought finishing the download and pocketed the drive after leaving a little 'gift' in the computer when she heard footsteps behind her, turning quickly she saw a man in a business suit walking in with a surprise expression on his face.

"What are you doing here!?" the man yell before faster than he thought possible the girl round on him slamming the fully grown man into a walk holding him by the neck.

"Don't do anything foolish." She told him darkly but he just smirk back at the menacing girl.

"You mean like this?" he ask pressing a red button on the wall that his hand just happen to be by, sounding the alarm, (_You have got to be kidding! Who put alarm buttons there anyway!?_) she didn't time to dwell on that and let go of his neck but grab him by the back of his suit coat.

"You're coming with me." the girl snarl pulling him along as she kick open the office door, looking left she saw guys in what look like sci fi swat suit marching their way.

"And we're going to the right." She muttered pulling the man along and making her way down the hallway but before even reach the end more swat guys block off her path, turning around she saw that both ways were block off and so kick open the door in front of her leading to the rooftop. Marching out she find more swat guys appear around the corner, about to go back in she turn to see more to the door block off by the ones from before, so pulling the man in front of her while flicking her wrist a black knife came out in she put it to the mans neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill him!" the girl bark backing up but they kept moving forward.

"I mean it, back off or this man is dead!" She yelled once more having to move to the right as more guys came at her from the left, but then guys started coming from the right push closer to the edge and boxing her in.

"I said back the fuck off or he's dead!" she shouted not getting any closer to the edge as they pal all around her.

"I'm not joking I'll kill him!" as she yell the swat guys ready their weapon.

"I'm for real if you guys don't back off I'll kill this asshole!"

"They know!" a new voice shouted in the darkness as everyone turn to look behind her to see none then the Boy Wonder himself.

"But I really don't think they care." he said glaring down at her.

"Robin." she replied smiling sinisterly as she throw the man she was holding to the ground, one of the guard raised his rifle to fire only to find the heel of a stilettos boot smashing into his helmet before the girl duck down to sheep the feet out from under the ones around her with her left leg.

Seeing another one taking aim she shot to her feet and using her palm to smash the front off his helmet open. However one of the guards still standing quickly take the opening to aim at her back -BAM- only to get bash in the chest with a bo staff.

"Damn it Black! I thought I'd be married before having this much trouble with a woman!" Robin growled kicking down another guard and knock the rifle out the hand of the other one next to him, the girl he call Black gave him a rather coy grin at his words.

"Oh, is that an offer for engagement my dear Dra-"

"Black! We're leaving!" Robin yelled smashing a gas bomb into the ground and covering the place in smoke, quickly clearing it up they found much to their dismay the two were gone, looking for any sign of them they found none as the business man from before walk over to them with an unhappy look on his face.

"Call Furumizu." A few blocks away we see the red cloth hero swinging through the city while holding the mysterious girl bride style with a deep frown on his face.

"You had better have a good reason for breaking in there... Alicia." Robin said skillfully carrying her while using his gripping hook to swinging from one building to the next with a single arm, Alicia however gave a rather flirtatious smile like she was finding his annoyance amusing.

"I do but why don't we talk somewhere more comfortable?" Alicia replied while keeping a nice hold on his neck with her arms, Robins face never change but on the inside was thinking this would be a long night.

* * *

**Dakota night time**

The warm evening air blew gently as Gear flew through the air not in the best mood at the moment as Shenice had canceled their date to the movies at the last second saying she needed some time alone. That was a bad sign if he ever heard one, He'd need to get her to talk with him about what got her so down soon.

"Whoa." he gasped The street below was covered in rubble, three cop cars an ambulance, a huge damper wagon, one of those special vehicles utilized by the Raft. Something was going on here. He landed on the ground the cop turn about to aim at him before realizing it was Gear and quickly relaxed.

"Ya know sometimes I can't believe how great you kids are at coming in the right moment." Chief Barnsdale said walking to the teen superhero with Gear rising an eyebrow behind his green face plate, but before Gear could get a word out the Chief got right down to business.

"So we got your old pal Onyx who just try to break out back in restraint cuffs but while chasing after him with followed him to this place." the Chief said motioning for him to follow, (_Gotta love the small take._) Gear's thought were dripping with sarcasm as he walk with the man but upon entering the place his eyes widen in shock. "This- This place is!"

* * *

**The fair**

The second date was going amazingly well as the two had begin to share many stories about their lives and exchanged so much information, as she moved closer to him, holding his arm as they walked through the park of the fair. They tried almost every ride and game, each and every ride they laughed with each other and there was a definite spark and heat that Virgil could feel, and by the way Yuri was looking at him she felt it to.

"Hey let try this one next." Yuri said pointing to one that was in front of them and Virgil had to face drop at the ride he saw; The tunnel of love. (_I'm all for making out but that just cornee._) Virgil thought really not wanting to go on the ride.

"Come on the line so small let-" Yuri's words ended as her eyes shot open in horror and was force to snatch her arm away from Virgil, hiding it behind her back. "Yuri!?" was all he could say looking surprised at the girl and wondered if he had done something wrong.

"Sorry Vir, but I gotta- gotta go!" Without another word she ran off, leaving a confused behind, running through crowd after crowd Yuri despair at the timing this had to happen, (_Why! Why now!?_) she thought frantically before hiding behind a tent as she was force to let go of her arm watching the living armor shot out in tentacles wrapping over her entire arm even causing black marks to appear on the left side of her face and her left eye turn black and gold.

"What is going on!?"

* * *

**Gear and Chief Barnsdale**

"No doubt about it, this is Holocaust hid out... or was anyway." Gear mutter looking at the place that had been stripped leaving of nearly everything but the big computer in the wall.

"Really beside the fact the Onyx came here yelling help for Holocaust I'd had never guess." Chief Barnsdale said mumble sarcastically as Gear chuckle nervously.

"Yeah I guess that was a dead giveaway." Gear replied as they walk deeper into the place and Barnsdale sigh before looking at the computer in the wall.

"Yeah but I wonder why he didn't destroy that computer." Gear said walking up to it and was surprise to see the computer still on.

"I was too, but it seem Holocaust was using a unstable power source and destroying it might have ended with him having the thing blowing up in his face." Chief Barnsdale said, Gear already having jack in trying to find anything useful on Holocaust. However one file had Gear eyes widening in shock and horror as he read over it (_This computer has a A.I. design into it!_) Gear thought but that wasn't what had horrified him the most (_And just any A.I design this is my design!_)! Downloading the files as discreetly as possible so that the Chief did know what he was dong, Gear knew that he needed to get back The power complex to find out just what the hell was -BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM- on.

"Wha!" Gear and Barnsdale quickly turn at hearing gunfire only to have their eyes shoot seeing a rocket entering the coming at them and -BOOOOOOM!-

* * *

**Yuri**

(_Why!?_) Yuri thought over and over again hopping from one tant to another and praying to god that she was jumping high up enough that no one could see her face or who she was! (_Why!?_) reaching the end of the fair Yuri ran into a forest as fast as she could, (_Why!?_) the power of the Witchblade Surge once more as Yuri did her best at trying to keep the power under control but had never had this much trouble with it before and to be truthful this was really freaking her! Knees hitting the ground yuri could only scream out.

"Why! Why! Why is this happening!?"

* * *

**A Gotham Penthouse **

Leaning on his left arm Tim drake breath heavily while looking at the black flash drive on the nightstand, sweat was pouring down his back as he ran everything he just head over in his head.

"So that drive has intel on a case your friend was working on?" Tim asked, his body went rigid as he felt a pair of arms slip up behind his neck and press him against a nice set breasts and look into the eyes of Black Alicia.

"You really know how to ruin the mood." Her hands began to teasingly explore his flesh. Trying not to gasp at the sensations she was creating, Tim growled grabbing her hips shoved his dick into her and she moaned loudly.

"Really? Because it seem you're always in the mood!" Alicia somehow got up and laid Tim back on the bed and started riding him hard.

"Only with you, and yes! Kid Eternity was looking into the NSWF Company, through why I'm still unclear..." Alicia moaned as Tim set up and frowned (_Earlier she said Kid Eternity vanish without a trace, and had been looking for him for thtee months now._) Tim though playing with her breasts as she bounce up and down on his lap.

"Unclear? does that mean she have at least some idea as to what he was working on?" Alicia open her eyes and stop moving for a moment. "Really you just can't till later for this?"

* * *

**Gear and Chief Barnsdale **

As the flames and smoke covered the what was left of Holocaust hid out, a man in a long brown coat walk in to the flaming mass wearing a cowboy hat, he shake his head seeming somehow disappointed.

"My My. I had hope to kill the of you two quickly." he said watching the smoke clear, Gear and Barnsdale were shown to be alive and well as a shields protected them.

"But now it seems you'll have to suffer quite a bit before you die." through the flames they saw a man wearing a cowboy outfit but was clearly japanese holding a shotgun by sheer reflex, Barnsdale fingered his firearm the moment they saw the guy who had somehow gotten his short black hair to fly wildly behind him. Without any wind. Creepy

"And you are?" Gear ask leaning his head in away so as only an eye was show, there was two reasons he did this, one: it was a lot more intimidating then his face, and two: it hid the fact he was scary out of his mind that at knowing if he had been a second slower both he and th Chief would be dead now.

"HA! Well I suppose the least I can for you is tell the name of the man about to kill you." he said placing the shotgun on his shoulder.

"Kaito... you can call me Kaito." Barnsdale's hand had been shaking badly since the man walk in as Gear sent some codes to Backpack to ready his Beam sabers, knowing a fight was sure to come.

"Okay, Kaito. You mind telling me what happen to the cops outside of here that should have stop you from coming end?" Barnsdale ask however the smirk that came to his face was very unpleasant. "Oh those guys... well I don't think... their doing too well..."

"What the hell did you do!?" the Chief yelled firing off rounds at Kaito, and to Gears surprise he dodge everyone like something from the matrix! Acting fast, Gear quick pulled out his Beam sabers and seeing Kaito take aim at the Chief, jump in front of him -BAM BAM BAM- and block the three round with a light shield made by his blade. Not about to give the guy another chance, Backpack had two shoulder slots open up and fire six Zap caps 'three from each shoulder at him' at Kaito who once again dodge all of them

* * *

**A Gotham Penthouse**

"If you want to know that badly then I'll tell you." Alicia said rolling her hips on top of him and Tim did everything he could to not groan out loud.

"The only thing Eternity left me to work with was that Furumizu, the CEO is after something." Tim listening to every word grabbed her hips and started pumping into her.

"And that something is?" Tim ask as Alicia lower her head to him, whispering into his ear. "The Witchblade!"

* * *

**Gear and Chief Barnsdale **

Rushing at speed that seem unreal to him, Gear try to slash at Kaito only for the man to duck under his attack as he reach the Chief Barnsdale and smash him in the face with the back of his shotgun sending him t the ground, Gear spin around as fast as he could trying to slash Kaito again, but as always Kaito was much quicker, ducking under him once while pulling out a hand gun and aiming it at Gear's right eye...

"Sorry kid but you got to die." hearing those words Barnsdale look up in horror at seeing Gear at gun point... then Kaito pull the trigger "BAM!"

"GEARRRR!"

* * *

**The Forest with Yuri**

The leaves began to spin around her as the wind blew harshly in the dead of night, however Yuri eyes where lock on that one place in the forest where a shadow slowly came ito view, the Witchblade's power Surge more seeminglt in excitement at the thought of meeting this person, everyer so slowly a young lady dark ballroom dress walk into sight as the wind blew evern harder then before and Yuri could do nothing but watch as the person made her way over to her. Nona of this made any sence! Who was this woman!? How could she make the Witchblade go out of control like this!?

Reach Yuri the lady drop to one knee and place a hand on top of Yuri's shoulder, and much to Yuri surprise the Witchblade began to calm down as her arm ad face slowly went back to normal. Yuri eyes widen as she stare into the dark brown one of the of lady in front of her, smiling gently. "You are... a lot younger then I thought you'd be.

"How did you- Who are you?" Yuri ask in a petrified state but the Lady kept gently smile.

"Finch, just call me Finch." she said helping Yuri to he feet. "And the power I have Angelus."

"The... Angelus...?"Yuri barely whisper and Finch nodded. "The mother force... of the Witchblade."

away.

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

The keeper of the Angelus has appeared before Yuri, what is her intentions and how will they play out with the _Curator_ and Static?


	13. Chapter 13 Nora

Disclaimer:I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 13

* * *

**The fair**

-Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons!- The loud sound of Virgil's Shock boxs ring out again and again as he duck behind a tant and pulled it out to see that one of it's three colors flashing, Green, Red, and Yellow. Green ment that one of his teammate was calling to talk with or needed him for something, Red ment that one of them was in deep trouble and needed back, now most would think that was the most importain color, but they'd be wrong! It was Yellow! Yellow ment that Backpack itself was sending the SOS, and the only reason it would do that is if someone has been wounded to a level that their life was in now danger of dieing, which is why Virgil, Richie, and Shenice hope never to see it flashing... like it was doing now.

"Sorry Yuri, but my home boy needs me!" Virgil said to himself as he dash off back to his home, it had been a really bad idea to leave his Static outfit back at the crib and hope he could get there as quick as possible to help Gear before things got dash off down the sheet at top speed he was was planing to hit an ally way so that no one would see him take to the sky.

_Skreeeeeeeeeee! Skrrrrkk! Skreeeeeee! Skkkr skkreee!_

Arrgh!" Virgil drop back to a roof as he lost his concentration and clapped his hands over his ears. "Turn it off!" He yelled as the sounds continued.

_Ssssskkkkraaattttic! Vvvviiiiggggiiiillll….Brrrrrzzzztmrrrraaan!_

"Make it…stop…" Static groaned as he fell to his knees on the roof. Virgil. An electronic-like voice, finally legible said, Static able to hear it clearly…

"_Do not... trust... the Curator. You will come... to... reget it._" before Virgil knew it he was collapsing to the ground panting roughly as something on four legs walk up to him growling faintly before he pass out.

* * *

**Else where**

"Damn it!" She Bang curse as she jump from one roof to the next at top speed, she had just gotten the S.O.S from Backpack and pray Gear was okay as if anything would happen to him, she'd lose it. (_Please be okay! __Please be okay!_ Please be okay!) She Bang thought over and over again in her head almost missing the shadow coming at her left and just managing to dodge a blade slashing at her in time.

"Fuck! I don't have time for this!" She Bang exclaimed seeing a red hair lady in a tight white t-shirt and black short booty shorts, (_What the hell is she doing walking around in just that!?_) She bang thought shock that anyone could walk around in so little clothing... be side Witchblade that is. The women smirk shouldering a sword with a gray handle that had a devil face at the hilt and if She Bang was truthful to herselve it gave her the creeps just looking at it so much that her skin crawl.

"Who are you?" She Bang yell readying herself as the red head just place her hand on her hip.

"Daria, my name is Daria, and I'm sorry to say but it seem Ashtons want their favorite toy back." Daria said startleding She Bang as a red pentagram begain to glow on her hand not unlike those of Son of the fallen (_What the?_).

"Blow back ring!"

* * *

**Back with Gear**

Chief Barnsdale watch blood and green plastic fly everywhere as Gear was sent screeching back from the blow but still manage stay on his feet with his head down as blood dip from it.

"Man... look like... acting cool is... out... of the... window... huh?" Gear said raising his head to and showing to the Chiefs horror that Gear's right eye was nothing but a bloody mess now.

"Hey I said you were going to suffer quite a bit before you die." Kaito told the boy while on the inside he was surprise that Gear had step back just enough to keep the bullet from going into his head and only lost an eye.

"Dude... this is... so not cool..." Jumping to his feet and forgetting about the fact his nose was broken, Barnsdale started firing round after round at him while Kaito dodge all with out any trouble.

"Chief!" Gear yell about to run over and help but to his surprise Backpack shot four of it arms out from the top with medical supplies in hand and went to work patching his eye up. This surprise him main because he never program Backpack to do this, yes he put a med-kit inside but he never install a program on how to use it. A gun click brought his attention back to the matter at hand as his remaining eye widen at seeing Chief Barnsdale with a gun press to his forehead.

"Your in the way. Just die." Kaito said rather coolly about to pull the trigger when to his and likely everybody else's surprise he was pull off his into the air and thrown outside the building!

"What the!?" Gear gasp running over to the Chief to see if he was okay, getting a nodded the two ran outside and saw that Kaito had been thrown into a car as he made his way looking piss off.

"Alright kid, who did that!?" Kaito said want to pump the person full of lead.

"That would be me!" a voice from above yell as the three look up to see someone hovering in the sky and Gear knew he'd have to give Shenice an apology later as he smile at who it was. Psionic.

"I knew I smelled trouble, So I thought I'd come here and take out the trash!" Psionic growl trying to sound tough while on the inside, (_Oh crap I just came outside to get some fresh air and ended up running into this lunatic!_) Psionic thought trying to keep the fear out of her eyes but it wasn't ease, Psionic had been out flying around trying to clear her head when she flew by this place and saw all the dead body! It take everything she had to not start screaming or just plain throwing up at the site when she heard gun shots going off on the inside and heard someone call out Gear's name, after taking a few seconds to get her act together Psionic lowering herself a little to see a man pointing a gun at someone and acting quickly pulled him out of place.

"Psionic, becareful! This guy is much faster now any normal human should be!" Gear yell as Backpack finish patching up his eye, Psionic look at him for only a moment and nodded trying not to forcus on the fact that Gear had a bloody patch over his eye and turn back to the guy in front of her as she lower herself to the ground trying to keep herself ready for anything, Kaito eyes narrow, he had been hoping this would be an ease job, take out anyone who may have been looking at the design on that computer, if he had know he be running into more then one of these hero's he would have brought **Helldriver** and **No name** with him.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to bounce... later kids!" Kaito said taking out a flash bang and throwning it into the air as it exploaded in a flash of light blinding everyone for a moment, once their sight came back they found to their dismay that Kaito as gone.

* * *

**Else where**

"Yeah I got her." Daria said into her cell phone as she walk up to a run down looking warehouse while carrying She Bang who was barely wake, She Bang had endured a series of cuts, brute injuries, a few slashes and a busted lip, and her Red outfit was torn in some places and stained in her own blood. Daria was in much better shape so to speak and only had a bruise rib and a cut on the face due to She Bang incredible physical strength. It was too bad Daria couldn't keep She Bang as a student, that kind of power in the hand of a witch would be very nice, (_Maybe after their done cloning her I can pay to get the original._) Daria thought as she told the guys on her phone she was on her way.

Walking into the warehouse Daria eyes widen at seeing her jet in piece, (_What. The. Hell?_) Daria thought before something was through to her and saw to her horror it was a grenade, jumping out of the building and dock down over She Bang as it was blow to pieces! finally looking up Daria's eyes narrow.

"Okay, you got my attention... come out!" Daria said as a lady in a blue business suit walk out of the flames looking very displease, She Bang look up a bit and her eyes widen as much as they could in the stated she was in.

"Nora..." She Bang whispered causing Daria to look down at her then back up at the woman. Daria smirk return as she knew who this was and realize why she was here.

"Nora? You mean Furumizu's runaway watch dog?" Daria ask laughing a bit as she got up and left She Bang on the ground, Daria knew that the girl wouldn't be able to move for a few hours, so she needn't worry about her running away.

"And What would someone like you be doing here?" Daria ask in a mocking way as the frown on Nora's face grow deeper.

"As if you even need to ask. Now hand that girl over." Nora demand as three orange rapier like blades form on her left wrisk, Daria grin holding out her sword and pointing it at Nora.

"I think not!"

* * *

**Back with Gear** **and Psionic**

"So any luck?" Chief Barnsdale ask hopefully even though he already knew what they were going to say.

"I'm sorry sir but nona of them are a live." Paramedic repiled sadly causing the Chief to sigh knowing there was going to be a lot of heart broken families tomorrow, looking over to Gear and Psionic who was making sure his bleeding had stop, Barnsdale was happy he at least didn't have two dead kids on his hands, Gear at the moment was trying to tell Psionic he was fine.

"Your fine? I don't know if you've notice but there is a HOLE IN YOUR EYE!" Psionic nearly yell irritated at how he was trying to down play how badly he was hurt. Gear held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay yeah this hurt like a bitch! But give me a moment to worry about that later." Gear said pulling out a shock box, Virgil and Shenice didn't come, they always came when someone was in danger, even more so when it was one of their own, and for them to not be here by now ment something was keeping them from coming!

* * *

**Nora vs Daria**

She Bang manage to push herself up on an eldow as she watch Nora's orange rapiers clash with Daria sword once more pushing her back.

"So is that the so call Sword of Lucifer! Daria, student of Gideon." Nora ask shocking Daria that she knew so much about her before chuckling.

"Not bad, but I must say I'm surprise your going out of your way to help this girl." Daria said bring her free hand up to her hip.

"Why? From what our files on you show, you considers everyone and everything around you as tools for your advancement. Yet I fail see what you could gain from this." Nora look at her for a moment before a most cold smile came over her face that sent chills down even Daria's back.

"I see, so I did succeed in killing everyone but the Veils who knew the truth about Shenice." Nora said causing Daria eyes to widen as Nora take a quick look at Shenice who had manage to get to a knee but had a shock expression of her face at Nora's words.

"And due to the way she looks now there no way anyone would find out unless those two said something." Nora added before changing at Daria who block just in time.

"You bitch! What did you do?" Nora simple smirk as she press down on Daria Sword of Lucifer over powering the woman.

"Who know. It doesn't mutter because your going to die here anyway." Nora replied as needles appear in her hair all aim at Daria but just as she was about to fire a flash of light came over her and Shenice watch as demonic looking gargoyle smash down on top of them.

"Nora!" Shenice cell out in worry when a figure leap thrown the air over her and landed in front her glaring at the thing that just try to kill her.

"That was close, thank you, Sir Lancelot." Daria said to the brown skin gargoyle with fire dripping from his mouth before turning to Nora and Shenice with a smirk while raise a eye brow looking very un-enthusiastical about the monster appearents.

"What is that thing?" Nora ask causing Daria to gain a wicke grin that told her she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Hmm, who is this guy? Just someone who kill a Bone Queen! The Butcher Knight!" dark realizen fall over Nora's face at Daria's words.

"Butcher Knight!? You mean the monster in legend that was said to have kill the half demon conqueror, Zara, Queen of Bones." Daria seem surprise that Nora knew such things, Shenice on the other hand had know idea what the two was talking but juging from the fact that Nora was clearly distube she was in deep trouble.

"So Mr. Furumizu was able to find out that much about the Witchblade eh?" Daria ask but Nora said nothing which Daria take as fear but not seeing another look of shock coming over Shenice face, (_Witchblade!? What the hell are they talking about!?_) Shenice thought.

"Well it's not like it matters because I asure you he is the real deal, meaning your going to die here!" Daria said with the smirk same as before but it drop at the cruel smile Nora had on her face!

"Why that delightful to hear!" Nora answer her smile becoming darker as a ragging wind began to surround her.

"Because there are a few new tricks I wanted to try." Daria eyes slowly begone to wide as orange and green armor begain to replace Nora's clothing (_Wait a minute, this isn't the same armor style that I saw on her file!_) Daria thought in alarm as Nora's shadow seem to loom over her.

* * *

**The Forest with Yuri**

"Hmm..." the dark brown eyes of Finch look off into the sky for a moment as something caught her attention, _(A **cloneblade**, here? Not only that but it seems **Lady U** has begain to make her own move on the one targeted by Curator._) Finch mind ran over what was happening before turning back to Yuri who was sitting next to her on bench, (_I'll have to deal with the cloneblade later, for now talking with Yuri is more importaint..._) Finch thought finally.

"So are you feeling better?" Finch ask, Yuri nodded as she look at the silver bracelet with what look like a red eye gemstone in the center, that appear once her powers had calm down.

"Yes, though I can't help but be worry about the fact that it can go out of control like that." Yuri stated in dismay, though she knew Finch had did it so as to draw Yuri to her but the fact that someone else was able to make her lose so much control like that was a scary thought.

"I'm sorry but I needed to make sure you came to me, and to show that such a thing was possible." Finch said startleding her, though Yuri was happen to finch get someback ground on the witchblade but was still a little unease around her.

"What do you mean?" Yuri ask as Finch sigh hoping she got this right.

"I'm not the only one cable of driving the witchblade out of control." Finch said causing Yuri to winche, she did not want to hear that and hope the lady before her had a way to deal with it. (_Though it not like my luck like ever been that great!_) as her mind went over all of this Yuri couldn't help but think back to how she went from being a little girl of her death bed to now being some superhero having to deal with all this crap... all thanks to one night on the beach.

"Yuri..." Finch call out bring her attention back to her.

"The main reason I've call'd you here is to warn you of three people I'm sure you'll meet someday." Finche said getting serious now.

"Three people I'll meet someday?" Yuri repeated, blinking her eyes.

"Yes, their names are: A hitman called Jackie Estacado, The head of NSWF Tatsuoki Furumizu, and a man name Sallah..." That last one really caught her attention, (_Sallah! The guy that Son told us about?_) Yuri wondering what someone who was suppose to be an Immortal Egyptian wanted with a newbe hero like her.

"Yuri I need you to listen to everything I have to say, because from here on out, things will become much more dangerous for you." Yuri nodded want to know hear everything Finch had to say... though she had a few questions of her own.

* * *

**Somewhere Else**

Running down a the streets we see a red haired you woman holding her arm and was cover from head to toe and blood as she, (_Damn you! Damn you! Damn you!_) Daria scream in her head over and over again as she ran off to someplace safe.

"This isn't over! Not by a long shot! You fucking MONSTER!"

Back a the site with Shenice, Shenice had manage to crawl over to what was left of the warehouse and lean on a remainig piece of it's wall, watching as the dust cast over Nora and Butcher Knight float in the air showing only a silhouette of her form panting a gust of wind blasted it away as Nora return to normal in her blue business suit but there were spots of blood here and there as well as three cuts on her face.

A few feet cross from her was Butcher Knight, but the state he was in now was not one a living being could live in. Both his arms were cut off his leg were inpale to the ground with metal beams and there was a base ball size hole in his chest... the gargoyle like monster was without a doubt dead.

"Damn it, I couldn't kill her!" Nora huff, (_It because I felt that womans power, what could she be doing in Dakota and why would she stop me from killing Daria._) Nora thought before turnning to Shenice, the girl seem to be doing fine now but had a look of fear in her eyes. (_I will deal with you later Lady U, Shenice come first._ ) After doing whats she could to fix her suit slowly walk over to Shenice, upon reaching the girl she knee down so they were face to face.

"I'm... rather new at this, I so give me if I'm a little hard an... repriming you for your foolishness." Shenice glup at this.

* * *

**The next Day**

Virgil snapped his eyes open and sat up. A blanket was draped over his body. Virgil frowned and stared at the room he was resting on. Confused, he scanned his surroundings. (_This is my bed room?_) Virgil thought as he nervously stood up and wiggled his toes on the wooden floor (_But wasn't I just... Richie!_)

"That right! He got really hurt!" Virgil yell running over to his closet slamming the door for his Static gear, at that moment his dad.

"Virgil! Thank god you finally woke up. I was starting to worry!" his dad said, Virgil look at him for a moment before going back to putting on his Static outfit.

"What are you talking about, it's still night time! I could have been out for more then a few hours." Virgil mutter to him getting his black pants on and not seeing the startled look on Robert face.

"Son, you been sleeping since 11:30 something yesterday night! And it's already past ten P.M. now..." about put on his black muscle shirt, Virgil froze in place as dad's words hit him, (_Eleven yesterday, and it past ten now? I've been out for nealy 24 hour!?_) Virgil thought alarm that he had been out for that long and worse part was he still didn't know how he got back home last night!

"I'll worry about that later, for now I need to check on Richie!" Virgil replied quickly putting on the rest of his clothing reaching down he pick up the sword on top of his coat and the coat putting it on Virgil now Static was about to place it back down when his Shock box went off.

"Maybe that's Richie!" Virgil said running over to his nightstand to and pick up his box.

"Gear is that you? Are you alright!?" Virgil said quickly.

=_Not Gear, It's Robin!_= the boy wonder replied startled Static.

"I see, Well I'm sorry to say whatever you need It's gonna have to wait till later. I'm busy-"

=_What all this I hear about you gaining new teammates._= Robin said cutting in and surprise Static some.

"Rob, this really isn't the best time to talk now." Static said heading for the window.

=_Too bad! A centain blade wielding girl pop up on my radar._= Robin replied stopping Staticc in his tracks and causing Static's eyes to narrow.

"Witchblade?" Static ask in a low voice, Robin said nothing for a moment.

=_Come to Gotham... NOW!_=

* * *

**Gotham city**

Sitting on top of a high raising building Robin post on a loge with his finger interlock and seem to be deep in though over he learn form Alicia and wonder what this would do to his friendship with Static, knowing very well if he didn't take do this carefully he could in up causing a rift to form between them. An electric surge began to happen around the Shock Box, and when a generating a field of energy flash Static was there, looking very unhappy.

"You don't seem to be in a good mood." Robin stated getting up as Static turning to him.

"I'm not, so lets just get to the point, what do you want with Witchblade?" Static said surprising Robin that he'd skip the small talk so ease.

"Fine, from what my intel tells me your new friend Witchblade may be connected to a plot going on in the NSWF Company." Robin said causing Static to rise an eye brow.

"What do you mean?" Static ask.

"The CEO Furumizu has been building weapons called Cloneblades and believe it or not, Blueblade was one of them." Robin, causing Static eyes to lower.

"He builded her? What are we dealing with, another Maxwell Lord!?" Static mutter hoping that wasn't the case.

"Who knows, but I do know one thing, the Cloneblades are in fact biological copys of Wicthblade." now that really startled Static, (_What the hell is he talking about!?_) Static know that while Blueblade may have had powers like Witchblade she wasn't a cold blooded killer like Blueblade is.

"Robin there no way-BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!"BAM! BAM! BAM!"

"What the fuck!" Static shout as he and Robin suddenly found themselve dodging gunfire, putting up his bio field the bullets bounce of his harmlessly was dipping, flipping, and dodging every bullet that came his way! When the firing finally die down the two hero glared at the four helicopter gunships with Gatling guns. Robin's glare deepen when one of the helicopters lower to them and the side door open showing nona other then Amanda Waller.

"What the meaning of the Waller!?" Robin shout using out a bio staff while energy came over Static's fist.

"Robin! Under orders of the president of the United States, you are under arrest for killing vice-president-Joe Biden!" words could not say how shock the two were at her statement, Amanda eye then wonder over to Static...

"Static, by all rights I should arrest you too, but we still owe you and Gen 13 for bringing in Maxwell Lord. So I will give you this one chance, walk away."

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

Yuri has come face to face with the Angelus, Gear has been wounded, She Bang must face the truth from Nora, and Static must make a choice to either help Robin or hand him over to Amanda Waller. Yeah their screw!


	14. Chapter 14 The corruption begain!

Disclaimer:I don't own Static Shock or Witchblade: Yuri Miyazono nor do I own any of the characters from either series. I'm not making any money off of this story and all rights belong solely to their respective owners.

Chapter 14

* * *

******Gotham city**

At this moment Static face seem to be made of stone, as he stare up at Amanda Waller who had just told him to walk now or be arrested along with Robin who apparently kill the vice-president of the United States, yeah this was shaping up to be a great day-eh night.

"Ms. Waller, what in gods name makes you think Robin kill the vice-president?" Static ask stepping in front of the boy wonder, Amanda just raise an eye brow at the meta-human.

"You mean beside the fact that he did right in front of me with half of the damn Country watching!?" Amanda replied and Static somehow manga to keep how startled he was off his face before turning to Robin.

"You got a rebuttal for that?" Static ask and Robin seem irritation by it.

"Don't screw with me, I didn't do that." Robin snapped back.

"Enough!" Amanda yell bring their attention back to her.

"I will say this one more time, Static walk away! This is your last chance!" It was clear from the look in her eyes she wasn't kidding. Looking back and fort between Robin and Amanda Waller, Static wasn't sure what to do about this, but a low growl coming from his troat show he had made his decision.

"Damn it Robin! Superman gonna chew my ass out big time for this!" Static yell blasting away Amanda's gunship with his with a Nova burst, (_As if Batman gonna be any easier on me when he and the other get back from their little trip in space!_) Robin thought throwing a three Batarangs at one of the helicopters hitting the windshield.

"Unit two pull back, unit three and four take aim at Robin! We'll press down Static into a corner!" Amanda order and Static eyes widen, rushing to Robin Static put up a bioelectric field shields around them protecting the boy wonder.

"Robin can you move?" Static yell over the hellfire.

"No! What about you?" Robin yell back.

"Yeah my Bio field will protect me but if I leave this spot your dead!" Static replied and Robin growled knowing they were corner, right now the only thing Robin can do is have Static rush the ships and use his cape to block the buttlets and hope his body can stand up to the inpack! However before any of them could do anything one of the helicopters bent sideways "HAAAA! HA!" the voice of a young girl yell pushing the helicopters into a building, it was a young girl about the age of 16 with red hair and a green and purple outfit and was wearing a jet pack.

"Gen 13!" Amanda shouted in sheer shock at seeing the red hair girl here.

"What are you doing here!? You were the one who almost stop-" Amanda words were cut of when Gen flew over to her and punch the helicopter away before turning to Static and Robin.

"What the hell are you two waiting for!? Come on!" Gen shouted, knocking them out of their dumb founded stated, acting fast Static put a Bio field over Robin and flew off with Robin seemingly following him. Gen take her leave as well flying by Static side, leaving Amanda and her team behind.

" 'sigh' call the president, he'll want to know that the young trinity has been reform." Amanda said to the pilot who was barely able to keep the helicopter in air, as three flow away one thing ran through Robin's mind.

"I think it safe to say Superman, Batman, and Wonder woman are going to have a field day with us after this ..." Robin said out loud and his two friends couldn't agree more.

* * *

**The Miyazono house**

"I see, well I hope he gets well soon." Yuri said sadly to Robert Hawkins who had told her Virgil was still sick.

"Well tell him I said I hope he gets better soon and sorry for running out on our date." Yuri told him before hanging up looking down, thing had been going so great for her late. She should have know it wouldn't last.

"Still I hope he foregive for running off like that." Yuri mutter really not liking how their date had ended, (_But the things I learn from Finch were not good!_) Yuri thougth knowing she had to speak with Static soon. He needed to know just what they were up against!

"I need something to do, staying still like this isn't helping me." Yuri stated as she take out the cloths for her aliases when her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Yuri said answering it while taking off her cloths.

=_Yo! long time no see Deviko._=

"Well this is a change, wasn't I the one that use to be trying to get a hold of you?" Yuri said to Argant getting dress.

=_Yeah well let's just say I'm calling in on one of the mountain of favors you own me._=

"HUh!?" Yuri replied not sure she like the sound of that, Argant seem to pick up on it too.

=_Relax, if anything this actually work out great for you since it seem your buddys at Cyberdata are acting up again._=

"Ya don't say." Yuri mutter annoryed at knowing Argant knew she now had her full attention, her eyes narrowed in wary annoyance at this.

=_Yes but I don't like talking on unscure lines like this one, come to the old abandoned manufacturing plant in Qneens Hills. you know the one._=

"Fine but this had better not be a set up Argant." Yuri warned now full dress before closing her phone with a satisfying snap as she stood up ready to go.

* * *

**Bludhaven**

"HYAG! HA! What the hell are you doing Fairchild!?" Robin yell at the red head who slam him into a wall and was using her forearm to keep him there.

"Yeah Cat you need to chill out a bit!" Static said trying to calm her down but she just glare at him.

"Shut up Static! And it's Gen, remember, Vir-gil!?" Gen snapped back at him causing his eye to twitch at the shot and put his hand to his face before slowly letting it slide down, they had just made it to Bludhaven and stop at one of Robin's personnel hides outs to rest and plan their next move when Gen out of the blue slam Robin into a wall.

"As for red here, Tell me! Why did you kill vice-president!? Did you enjoy seeing him suffering like when you kill Maxwell Lord?" Gen ask glaring at him causing Robin to look at her with a comfuse look before the eyes of his mask narrow as Static raise an eye brown at her question.

"What the hell are you tryng to pull Gen? You and I both know that while the public thinks Lord die from an explosion he was really in fact still alive and now under the watchful eye of Steel face of Checkmate." Robin replied, Gen look at him hard for a few seconds more before letting him down.

"Good your not that faker." Gen said as they look at her with interest.

"What do you mean faker?" Static ask, Gen place her hands on her hips before sighing.

"I was at the white house when your Robin look alike attack." she said suprising them.

"Wait! So you know what happen right, tell us!" Robin demaned, normally she would have been angre at being order around but Gen understand that he was just trying to get info so he can clear his name.

"Well it all started when vice-president-Joe Biden held a press conference to unveil a new type of energy generator that ran on solor power energy." Gen stated causing the greek in Static to come out a bit.

"Really? I had heard he was working on that for sometime now but did he actually manage to build mechanical solor energy absorption machine?" Static and Gen look at with an expression that said she barely understood what he just said.

"I not really sure but Joe Biden was more the centain that his work would replace all known fuel with in three years, that is until that imposter using Robin's form show up and kill him." Gen continued while the two listen in.

"Not five minutes after the press conference begain 'Robin' leap out of the crowd of reporters and put a Batarang through the middle of his eyes!" Gen said as Robins eyes widen unable to believe the country saw someone dress as him doing that.

"I was there looking to do a story on Joe Biden and try to stop him from getting away, while we were fight I ask the same question I just ask you and found that he actually thought you did kill Maxwell Lord." Gen stated

"So that why you ask me that trick question, other then Checkmate. We're the only ones that know Maxwell Lord is still alive." Robin said understanding that if he had been the imposter he wouldn't have know that.

"Right, I couldn't stop him from getting away and seeing as everyone thought it was you I knew it was best to track you down as quick as possible." Gen finish and Robin nodded while sigh.

"Okay so now what? By the end of the night Gen and I will be on the most wanted list in the country like you! This is you show, so what is our next move?" Static ask wanting a plan because he knew his friends were going to be unhappy about this and his dad would be worry out of his mind. He didn't even want to think of what Yuri was feeling when she realized Virgil was missing.

"For now I say we head back to Washington D.C. and look for clues at the white house!" Robin stated startleding them, going back to the scene of the crime is one thing but breaking into the white house was a whole another matter all together. Robin knew he was taking a big risk doing this as well but if he was going to clear his name then he needed to go to the place where everything went down.

"You don't need to do that." an unknown voice said causing everyone to go on guard as a blond hair man in a white business suit walk out of the shadows, before any of them could do anything guys in swat suits suddenly surrounded them all aiming the most dangerous looking guns at them. While Static and Gen look around shock Robin just turn to the blond hair man and growl.

"Things must have really hit the fan for you to come out here yourself _James Morningstar_ Or as I hear you like to be called_ Czar Obscura, the Creator_!" Robin said venomously startleding his agents but Morningstar just rub his chin and look at the Boy Wonder amuse.

"Please just Morningstar will do and I must say to be able to find out my whole name, the Batman is far more skill then I thought, or is it okay for me to call him Bruce Wayne?" Morningstar responded coolly rising an eye brow, Robin froze in place for a moment before he scowled at the smirk on Morningstar's face and startdling Static and Gen 13 at him knowing who Batman really was.

"I'm not really sure how you two know one another but is there a reason your here, Mr. Morningstar?" Gen ask hoping it wasn't to bring them in.

"Ah! The great Gen 13, and the famous Static Shock. I've heard a lot about you two, after all your some of the few who I don't have a name to behind the mask." Morningstar said causing them to look at him with dismay at hearing he was trying to find out their secrets identity's.

"You clearly didn't come here to chat Morningstar, so just tell us you want already." Static said already not liking or trusting this guy.

"No small talk eh, that fine. We can get down to business, then." he said as his eyes narrowed and reach into his pocket and pulled out a photo.

"The one who kill the vice-president and set up Robin. His name is Helmar Khole! And he used to work for me." Morningstar said flicking the photo to Robin who caught it, looking a it, it show a red hair man with half of his face being pulled away by shadows and some very complex tattoos on his chest.

"And your telling us this why?" Robin ask, as much as he like knowing who had set him up the idea that Morningstar would go through the trouble of not only tracking him down, but also to tell him this didn't set well with him at all.

"Because as much as I'd like to hunt down and kill the SOB myself, the higher ups would trie to use this as a means to gain more control over me if they find out he use to work for me." Morningstar stated causing Robin to look at him more closely now.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that virus you freed from the net, would it?" Robin ask and being reminded of that mishap really seem to hurt his pride as glare at Robin darkly.

"I admit mistakes were made but rest assure I'll deal with that thing in due time! However my reason for helping you is because I can't allow Khole to run free any longer!" Morningstar answered.

"Okay fine. You can't hunt him down yourself without getting in trouble, I don't like being use but whatever! Just tell us where we can find him." Gen said bring their forcus back to the matter at hand.

"Very well, Khole goes by the aliase Transporter due to his ability to open localized wormholes allowing him to teleport easily from place to place." Morningstar said giving them the run down.

"He use to work for me until he left the team so he'd be able to use his powers for personal gain. Not only did he become rich through thefts and assassinations, but he now work for Professor James Moriarty." that set off all type of bells and alarms in their heads!

"Wait a minute, is that freak still alive?" Static ask trying to keep a low growl from coming out.

"Yes he is. He's also the one who made the device use to create a holographic image to make Khole look like you Robin, I don't think I need to tell you why." Morningstar said and no Robin really didn't even need to guess why that sociopath had set him up.

"Just tell us where their at so we can stop them from doing whatever their sick little minds are up to." Robin said as Morningstar pull out a small black device.

"I made this tracking device for the solo reason of tracking down Khole, you need to be with in a fifty mile radius for it to work and I've trace him location to Belgium in Europe." Morningstar said looking at it for a moment before Static approached him and take the device however when he touch it Morningstar place his hand over Static's shoulder.

"I know you kids can do this, I leave everything to you." Morningstar said smiling before letting go as all his agents headed back into the shadows and vanish.

"We'll keep in touch." Morningstar told them smirking before doing the same and disappearing as well, looking around and seeing nona of them could be found Robin turn to his friends with a frown.

"This place has been clearly compromised, we're leaving." Robin stated as his two friends nodded.

* * *

**Queen's Hills**

After walking for a while Yuri in her Tire outft finally came into view of manufacturing plant which was nothing more then burn down rubble but in front of it was a rather large Military helicopter the was clearly made for High intensity warfare... and leaning on it was the red haired Argant in her black and silver armed body suit.

"Nice ride, you call me here just to show it off?" Yuri ask crossing her arms as she came to a stop right in front of her, Argant smirked.

"No, but it's nice huh." Argant replied walking up to her with her hand on her hips, stopping in front of Yuri the younger her girl to the right a little at seeing someone standing in the shadows.

"Friend of your?" Yuri ask as Argant peak behind her.

"Not really but she is the reason I brought you here." Argant before leaning in to whisper. "Look I'm not gonne lie this is being done recored and also be careful with this one, cause I don't trust her at all."

That caught Yuri's attention, knowing that if Argant didn't trust her yet was working with her then it must have been something big. Giving her a nodded Argant look to the shadow cloak woman.

"Hey you can come over here now." Argant call out as a slender, dark-skinned woman with dark blue eyes and long black hair pulled back with a golden diadem on her forehead walked out into the open. She also wears golden stinger-shaped earrings and an armband on her right forearm. She dons a strapless gray mini-skirt dress with black pants and high-heel boots. Around her shoulders she dons a translucent pale blue veil.

"Good to finally meet you, Tire I've heard so much about you from Argant." the woman said stopping right next to Argant and Yuri find this to be more then a little alarming, mainly because of the fact she actually heard of who this was and didn't like that Argant seem to be friends with a known dictator that rules her country with brutality and an iron fist.

"I'll just bet you have Madem Queen Bee." Yuri stated coolly not about to let her guard down around this power-hungry, unscrupulous and manipulative despot. For Queen Bee's part she was somewhat surprise to hear her name come out of the younger famale's mouth but just smile easy.

"So we have heard of one another how charming." Queen Bee said while Yuri just stare at them.

"Whatever now would you two tell me why I'm here, I heard you have clues on Cyberdata." Yuri said not in the mood for games.

"Right to the point eh, fair enough Queen Bee, it you will." Argant said passing off to her.

"Very well. A few months ago there was a break in at a Cadmus Labs Facilitie New York city, and what was stole was somethng very alarming." Queen Bee begain whie Yuri listen in.

"It was a genetic sample of Kryptonian DNA." Queen Bee said causing Yuri's eye's to before she glare at Queen Bee and look at Argant.

"And just what would they be doing with something like that because I can think of a few things and nona of them are good." Yuri stated.

"Yeah and you'd be right in thinking so, ya know guy you've been hearing about on T.V. Superboy? I just found out he is really a partial genetic clone of Superman with human DNA supplied by Lex Luthor." Argant told her getting a glare from Queen Bee at having said to much.

"You mean these guy tried to clone Superman? Are you crazy!?" Yuri ask looking at Queen Bee like she lost her mind but she just huffed.

"You should be thanking me and my people because of us the world has a new hero." Queen Bee stated but Argant roll her eye at her words.

"Oh yeah like your little group really meant for Superboy to be a hero." Argant counter causing Queen Bee to glare at her.

"We're getting off track here, the threat at the moment is Cyberdata! Their the ones who broke into Cadmus." Queen Bee said trying to turn this back to the matter at hand.

"Right, have you found out where their located." Yuri ask and Queen Bee pulled out a navigation device.

"My tracking team at Bialya went through a lot of work to get this info, due put it to good use." Queen Bee throw her the trackin device before snapping her fingers and metallic ball approximately 5 feet in diameter rolled out of the helicopter stopping right in front of her as it turn to a side showing a circular feature containing a pattern of lines and dots that glow.

"**Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep-!**" the sound of it beeping was heard as Yuri look at it wide eyed.

"Tire I'd like you to meet the Sphere, it will take you to where you need to go and after everything is over and done it's your to keep." Queen Bee said as Yuri slowly ran her hands over the giant metal ball amazed at the thing while Argant look on in shock, (_I knew Queen Bee was keeping things from the Light but I had no idea she kept one of those without them know. But why is she giving it to Yuri just what is this woman up._) Argant thought knowing that from now on she'd have to keep a closer watch over how Yuri when she was around Queen Bee.

"A thanks. Just one question how do I work this thing?" Yuri ask not sure on what to do.

* * *

**Shiba Park, Minato, Tokyo, Japan**

Standing on top of the the second-tallest artificial structure in Japan was the man of Steel himself as he wait for someone to show it didn't take long for him to see the white and bue outfit of Livewire to come into view and watch he land fight in front of her.

"Good to see you Livewire hope your doing well." Superman said as she grin.

"Doing great! Cop still a little jump around me but at least They ain't trying to throw me in jail anymore, so it all good!" Livewire exclaimed and Superman chuckle glad things were working out fo her.

"Any Thought you'd like to know your pals have all just off to trie and clear your name at whatever that plant was call I forgot." Livewire said and Superman nodded while hating how he couldn't have gone with them be knew that the moment he left Takeru she would likely be killed.

"Thank for keepping me in the loop Wire." Superman said and she smile at him using her nickname he made.

"No bigge big guy and oh! I almost forgot, your the one whose basically me mentoring Static right?" Livewire ask, (_More or less._) Superman thought nodding.

"Well funny thing about that kid right now, ya see...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-...-_-;"

"HE'S ON THE MOST WANT LIST FOR DOING WHAT!?"

* * *

**Shinjuku**

The footstep of white heels could be heard as Reina Soho made her way to Takayama office she stop as a scent reach her nose, it was the metallic scent of blood. Her eyes glowed as a long white blade came out of her arm and she rush into the office hoping Takayama was okay but upon entering she stop at seeing a body on the floor with Takayama standing over it hold a smoking blaster.

"Is that Sol, the Cyber Tech Master of the Demon three? I thought he was a machine." Reina said putting her blade away and walking to him as Takayama slid the blaster back into his suit poket.

"So did I, I was rather surprise when red blood came out and not sparks and oil." he said pressing the button on his intercom.

"Segawa please have someone come up to clean up a mess that need to be forgoten." Takayama said.

=_Understood sir, I'd also like you to know that yo ride to the Airport is here and Masane-san is waiting down here as well._=

"Good I'll be there shortly." Takayama replied hanging up and turning to Reina.

"Everythings go, I'll head off now however be hit the Airport as well make sure you tell the guards to keep a closer eye the serum. for whatever reason it seem that Sallah want it." Takayama stated and Reina nodded.

"Got it, you go on a head. After I've finish things here I'll head off to Dakota as well." Reina told him as she kiss him on the cheek and left, (_Just a few more days and I'll have finally found the Witchblade._) Takayama thought as he look down at the body and smirk before leaving.

* * *

**London**

"So this is the place Helmar Khole is suppose to be right?" Aoi a small blond hair girl ask standing on a roof top in an orange dress.

"Yep! I still can't believe father let us have this mission!" Maria a girl with red and blue hair said and a blnd high lights on top said wearing tight black red top and super short booty shorts.

"Can we just hurry up and kill thisguy soon? I don't want this to drag on longer then need be." a Asagi a dark hair girl said wearing a pink tank top that really show of her breast and blue jean.

"Oh come on Asagi, this is the first time we've been let out! So let's not ruine this by making it quick!" Maria with a large grin as she over look London.

"Beside if I'm luckly I'll also get to meet Robin!"

* * *

To Be Continued.

* * *

The hunt to clear Robins name has begain but their not the only ones after Khole, and what will Superman do now that he knows Static is on the run?


End file.
